


Ghost Battle

by Kirabaros



Series: Chronicles of Absolution Season 2 [2]
Category: Chronicles of Absolution, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 67,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirabaros/pseuds/Kirabaros
Summary: 2.02. Things have gotten fast and furious on a stretch of highway known as Death's Highway in Brazil, Indiana. The Silver Streak takes on The Drifter in a showdown of speed and talent in a race that could make or break the life of a kid with a past.





	1. Chapter 1

_Now_

The air was filled with the roar of engines and the empty lot was not so empty being lined with cars that looked like sexy ladies at a strip joint showing off their moves. To anyone watching it looked like everyone was getting together to show off their rides to impress people. Few people paid attention to the few individuals who were setting up markers and others were listening to hand held radios and scanners.

Julie Sands couldn’t believe she was out here at the Torge. It was only the coolest place to hang out at. All the cute guys brought their cars out and sometimes they even raced them to show off who was the best. There was music and dancing and beer. It was the bomb. It was risky since the cops loved to bust the hot shots when they could but that didn’t matter since they kept coming back.

The real entertainment was the appearance of the mysterious Silver Streak. The name was for the color of the car but no one knew the rider or even saw his face. There were other races that happened but the few brave ones to race the Silver Streak were crazy and some were lucky to be alive. Rumor had it that once a month by the light of the full moon, anyone who had the guts to race him had the tendency to end up dead. The rest of the time it was a normal race an no one could beat him.

Julie was excited as she walked around with her best friend holding the cup of beer she had grabbed. She had always loved cars and it was like one of her dirty little secrets. The guys in her class, the nerdy ones, thought she was crazy when she mentioned anything to do with cars and the like. The guys actually interested in cars thought her to be a freak.

Out here though, there were guys from all over town and a couple of towns over. She looked at her friend and asked, “Isn’t this great Terry?”

Terry looked around feeling a little bored with everything. She just pretended to like cars just enough to get in good with the cute and handsome guys at school. She couldn’t believe that Julie was crazy about cars. The girl could talk about them for hours if given the chance in between getting the highest marks in school. She took her under her wing to get her in with the rest of the ladies she rolled with and taught her how to roll. She couldn’t get her to stop with the damn cars so she learned a little and it got her in with the cutest boy in school Jimmy Halifax. She replied, “Looks all right.”

Terry looked at a few girls who were pretty much sluts that were dancing to the music. She knew Julie didn’t see them. She said, “So Jules what about these races you were telling me about?”

Julie looked around and found where some guys were showing off. The drag races were held off to the side. She said, “Looks like the main event is going to start where the highway is. Look.” She pointed to where the cars were lining up.

Terry followed and saw the cars lining up. She recognized one as being Jimmy’s car and ran up to it. She waved and called out his name and was pleased that he looked at her. At least he knew that she was alive. Maybe having Julie around was a good thing after all.

Julie knew Terry was only here for Jimmy Halifax and that she really wasn’t interested in cars. Still she was bright enough to take advantage of the fact that Terry was helping her fit in. It had been hard moving to a new town and a new school. Now she was in with some girls who liked her and some were superficial and stuck more with Terry.

Following at a slower pace, Julie paused to look at a few of the cars that weren’t racing. One was a ’65 Shelby Mustang GT 3500. It was a sweet ride and fed on her passion for the American muscle cars. She couldn’t help but pause to touch the work.

“She’s nice, isn’t she?”

Julie took her hand off and turned to face the owner of the voice. He was one of those guys that was considered one of the bad boys; the kind that were said to cause trouble. Thing was she knew he was pretty smart and she was willing to bet that he got pretty good grades. She replied, “Pretty good even though people mistake this girl for a Cobra.”

The guy was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with a flannel. Nothing special but it looked good. He grinned, “I see you know cars. A.J.” He held out his hand.

“Julie,” Julie replied returning the gesture.

“I know. So you came to the Torge. I didn’t think that you liked the illegal kind of stuff.”

Julie shrugged her shoulders. “I like cars and I heard about the Torge. I know that it has nothing to do with the actual style of racing it is but it is a kind of cool name.” Julie was aware that she was being a know it all again.

A.J. didn’t seem to mind. He said, “I come here for the cars too. Occasionally I race but drag racing and occasionally a street race. My baby is pretty good.”

“You any good?”

“Won over twenty races so far but I’m not stupid enough like these assphats to race the Silver Streak.” A.J. looked over at the guys lining up and glanced at his watch. This race was on Death’s highway as it was called in ‘honor’ of the Streak’s one night in which usually someone dies. He was going to leave soon since he didn’t want to be a part of it. He saw that dumb jock Jimmy chatting with Terry, the dumbest blonde he ever met. “They are stupid. The Streak can’t be beaten on a night like this.”

“So it is true then. The Streak is a real racer that no one can beat.”

“Yeah. If I were you, I’d leave. It isn’t worth it.”

Julie looked around. People were starting to mill to watch the start. She asked, “Then why are you still here?”

“Well the smartest girl I know stopped by my ride and it’s impressive when she knows a thing or two about cars,” A.J. replied with a slight smirk. “I was going to leave anyway. You need a ride?”

Julie looked over at Terry who was sitting beside Jimmy. If A.J. said what was true, then Terry was in danger. “Let me grab Terry.” She went over to Jimmy’s car and said, “Terry come on. We came to watch. Let’s go.”

“Hey if I need a freak telling Terry what to do, I’ll ask,” Jimmy said as he revved his engine up. He smiled at Terry and said to her, “She can ride if she wants. It’s good luck since I’m going to beat the Streak tonight.”

Terry giggled as Jimmy kissed her neck. Julie was such a worrywart and believed any old story. Jimmy was one of the best racers. He hadn’t lost one yet. “Don’t worry Jules. Go drool over some Toyota or something.”

“Just the thing you need freak.”

“Hey at least she’s not an assphat like you Halifax,” A.J. said. He had followed Julie up to the car. He heard the conversation. Julie was a good person and people took advantage of her good nature.

“If you want to defend her, why don’t you race your ride?”

“I’m not stupid. Not on a night like this.”

“Scared man? I thought you were one of those tough guys.” Jimmy took off to where the designated starting line was taking Terry with him.

A.J. watched them go and said to Julie, “Come on.”

“I can’t leave without Terry.”

A.J. didn’t want to leave Julie there. He had liked her the minute he saw her when she was first knew at school. He knew it had to suck for her since this was her senior year. He took her by the arm and said, “Alright. I’ll drive you both home afterwards.”

They gathered with the others and when the clock struck the hour, the announcer gave the signal. The ones racing started their engines and were revving up. Suddenly there was a loud rumble and through the mist a pair of headlights appeared. The announcer gave the signal and the cars took off. It was tradition to get a rolling start since the Streak was capable of catching up to the others.

Julie bit her lower lip as the cars took off. Many of the spectators had cameras to videotape everything.  She turned away from the cars to watch as the Streak came running up. She watched as it went by and was startled by what she saw. The car’s tires were not touching the pavement!

Julie knew something was up. She looked at A.J. and could tell that he had seen it too but he was more subdued in his expression. She followed it until it seemed to disappear. It was followed by a crash and the crowd whooped and screamed. Everyone started running towards their cars. Julie stood where she was until A.J. grabbed her. They ran towards his car until she tripped.

Julie was lucky not to have been trampled by anyone as A.J. hauled her to her feet. He tugged her to run but she saw something that made her stop. She saw the Streak idling on the highway and then it disappeared. She had never seen anything like it and allowed A.J. to pull her to his car and stuff her in. She didn’t even notice the beautiful purr of the engine as he gunned it out of there. All the stories were true.

****

The garage was spacious and certainly could fit two cars. Right now though it housed a rather old and beat up Chevelle that looked like it had seen better days. The counter tops were full of tools and parts and also the remnants of what looked like a sandwich. It was also quiet… too quiet as Dean walked through it looking for one of the air filters that Bobby kept to replace the old one in the Impala. He selected one and paused as he headed out.

Spotting the sandwich remnants, he grinned and called out, “Come on out, Angie. I know you’re in here.”

There was no response and Dean took a look around not noticing the pair of legs sticking out from underneath the Chevelle. He tripped and nearly lost his balance. At least the filter wasn’t damaged in his tumble. “Sonofabitch.”

“Watch your cussing around the baby,” a muffled voice came from under the car.

“I would if you would say something instead of playing your ambush game,” Dean replied as he checked the filter out.

“And I would,” Angela slid out from under the car and took the small flashlight that she had been holding in her mouth out and spoke clearly, “If I didn’t have a flashlight in my mouth.” She sat up and held her ratchet and light and looked up at Dean. “Filter okay?”

Dean couldn’t be that angry with her. She actually looked like a grease monkey in her denim overalls, grey t-shirt and a dark blue bandanna covering her hair. She had grease marks all over her arms and smudged on her face. “Yeah it’s fine. Still pissed about Bela?”

“Hey when a two timing bitch has two thugs break into an old friend’s storage unit to steal something that ultimately kills you and doesn’t care who gets hurt in the process and on top of that shoots your brother… yeah I’m still pissed.” Angela nodded in confirmation. “It’s a good thing that Bobby needed work done on the Chevelle. It just needed a few minor things and I put in a new engine. Just needs a paint job and Bobby can sell her if he wants.”

“Damn Angie. I think you missed your true calling.”

Angela couldn’t help but laugh at that. “I think you missed yours with Lisa.”

“You had to bring that up didn’t you?”

Angela ignored the slight scowl. Dean had been through enough teasing about Lisa and Angela wasn’t blind when she saw that Lisa was different from the other girl in every town Dean pursued. She didn’t miss the look of gratitude when Dean delivered Ben back safely from the changelings. She replied, “Just hear me out. I think she’s a good match for you. Maybe one day…” She shrugged her shoulders.

Dean gave a slight shake of his head. Lately Angela had started acting like everything was fine. She ignored the possibility that he was going to hell within the year and acted as if he had all the time in the world. He found it suspicious but then he overheard a conversation she had on the phone with someone and was asking about gates and gatekeepers. He figured she was on to something and let her be with that. It wouldn’t do any good to mention his deal since she would either ignore it in a clueless fashion or get pissed.

Then when they met Bela Talbot over the stupid rabbit’s foot, she looked like she wanted to start a cat fight. Dean didn’t blame her though since there were a couple of delusional hunters who were out to kill Sam because of the Devil’s Gate opening and they were going to kill her in the process. Apparently Gordy Walker had friends and hadn’t forgotten her little part in the whole thing and decided that she was better off dead. It worked out in the end that they got rid of the thing after tricking Bela into touching it.

Of course the minx pick-pocketed his scratchers. Dean was pissed until Angela pulled out scratchers from her pocket. They were the ones that he had gotten lucky on and they were up by fifty grand or something. Sam didn’t ask how she managed to pickpocket Bela and Dean was just happy that the bitch had a surprise coming to her. So all in all the past couple of months had things going somewhat well with a few easy jobs along the way since Sam had a bullet in the arm which Angela took care of with ease.

So he replied, “Maybe.” He ran his thumb and finger along the rim of the filter in a thoughtful fashion.

Angela knew he wanted to retort about his deal. She knew the stakes. She was just trying a different approach while she looked up different angles. Apparently finding the king of the crossroads was going to take some time and the princess was looking up some other things and she knew what Sam was up to in his spare time. She thought that diverting attention would relieve a little of the tension about that. It raised some suspicions and had Sam asking her if she was okay for nearly a week but it was fine. She smiled a little and asked, “Need a hand with the filter?”

Dean grinned. He liked it when she worked on engines and she knew her way around them. It was one of the reasons why he let her drive the Impala more often. A plus was that she always managed to give his baby a spit and shine every chance she got even after spending the night stargazing. He teased, “Still trying to pay back for sleeping on my baby?”

“I don’t see you punishing Sam for sharing hood space with me,” Angela retorted as she stood up and dusted her overalls off.

“Just biding my time with that,” Dean replied indicating that he had a prank in mind.

“Oh I get it,” Angela replied as she picked up the remains of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich and took a bite after wiping her hands off. She finished it off before setting down her tool and pocketing her light. “Well, I need a break before changing out the oil on the Chevelle and then the paint job.”

“Fine,” Dean replied in mock annoyance even though he was grinning. He led the way to the Impala. Next to it was the ice chest with the beer. “Want a beer?”

“Yeah sure,” Angela replied as she stood to admire the engine work. Dean had rebuilt the girl after a semi t-boned it and it was a great job. She glanced over at Dean who tossed her a can of beer and she held it while giving a cursory glance. There were going to need some hose replacements eventually and there was the fan belt.

“I thought I was bad about drooling over cars,” Dean said as he placed the filter down and popped his beer.

“I don’t drool. I admire,” Angela retorted as she popped hers. She looked at the engine and a sly smile got on her face. She said, “You know I could get her moving with the times and upgrade her like some ten second cars I’ve seen. She’ll be a helluva lot faster than she is now.”

As soon as she saw the look of shock cross Dean’s face, she started laughing. She laughed harder when Dean spluttered, “There’s no way in hell that I’m gonna let you tamper with my baby like that. That… that’s sacrilege and stop laughing at me. You know it’s true.”

Angela couldn’t stop though. Just being able to push Dean’s buttons in a way that made him speechless was a talent that she fully exploited along with her ability to bribe him with the pie. She managed to calm down though and say in a mock serious voice, “You’re right. While the first generation engines for the Impala are impressive, you would need a different kind of engine designed for sportier models like a 302 cu in (4.9L) V8 and the Impala’s body may make a difference…”

Dean growled, “Alright stop. Quit trying to tease me about my baby. You and I both know that you know cars.”

Angela just gave that smile that was designed to give annoyance but you couldn’t stay made at her for long. “Come on Dean. You know I wouldn’t hurt Impa here.”

Dean couldn’t help but smile with her. Sam had the puppy dog look and she just had that pout smile though he was sure that she had other means of being manipulative like Sam. He just had yet to see it… well he did. All she ever did was ask Sam for help and he caved like a pansy. “You know that look is going to get you into trouble one of these days.”

Angela playfully narrowed her eyes as she leaned against the car. “Trouble has been following me since I hooked up with you.”

“Aw you know you like me,” Dean gave his flirty grin as he motioned with his beer.

“As much as I like chasing the white rabbit to see the queen about the jabberwocky.”

“Hey that is cheating.”

Angela gave a slight laugh, “No it isn’t.” When she saw Dean’s slight scowl, she walked over and gave a slight cheek pinch, “You know you get me back with your collection of pictures.” The pinch left a smudge of grease.

Dean gave a mock scowl, “Fine. It’s not cheating though don’t be surprised if you start having dreams and I mention them later.”

Angela gave a humoring smile, “Then I guess I will be paid back in my own coin then now won’t I?” She took another sip of her beer and picked up the filter to inspect it. She ran her fingers along it and peered closely at it to make sure that nothing happened to it. “So do you want the honors?” She held it out to Dean.

Dean smirked and set his beer down. He took the filter and gave a look of suspicion at her before heading over to do what he had intended to before he stumbled over her feet. She didn’t do anything as he started working on the car.

Angela picked up her beer and sat on the ice chest and watched Dean work. She rested her elbows on her knees looking and feeling very comfortable. She glanced down at her wrists and looked at the bracelet Haley had given her. She hadn’t taken it off, not even when she went to work on the Chevelle and it managed to look pristine every time. She figured that it had to do with the power of the spell that was put on it. She looked back up at Dean who was humming some song from his album collection. In a fit of humor she began humming along with him until she started voicing the lyrics.

Dean couldn’t help but join in. It wasn’t like when she sang that Gaelic song or at that night club but it was still pleasant. He bobbed his head in time to the music as he worked on the Impala. By the time he was finished, they had come to the end of the song and there was clapping going on.

“Nice job Dean. You stayed in tune that time.”

Dean looked from under the hood, “Bite me bitch. Aren’t you supposed to be resting that arm Samantha?”

Sam gave a slight scowl at his brother even while Angela was making a face trying not to laugh. “I am jerk. I was bored.”

“The college geek is bored? I thought it would be pure heaven just sitting with your laptop all day,” Dean teased as he put the finishing touches on the car before shutting the hood.

Sam shrugged his shoulders in a whatever gesture. The whole thing with Bela and the rabbit’s foot was bad enough but the last hunt with a ghost jarred the same shoulder a bit. He figured it was a bad luck shoulder since he had it dislocated, shot and whatever that was done to it. It worked out though since Angela took care of it even though she had been pissed with Bela. “Didn’t feel like it too much.”

Angela handed him a beer and went back to sitting and asked, “Certainly you didn’t want to watch two grease monkeys talk shop and fix cars? We wouldn’t want you to catch our unhealthy obsession.” She gave a teasing grin as she took a sip.

Yours may be unhealthy but Dean’s? It’s an unholy obsession that ranks up there with pie,” Sam countered. He actually didn’t think her knowing about cars was that bad. She liked classic muscle cars but he caught her once looking at a website checking out the kind of cars kids used for racing both the legal and illegal kind and figured she had a wild streak in there that she just liked to keep under wraps.

“Hey don’t diss the pie, Sam,” Dean warned.

Sam rolled his eyes slightly and looked at Angela who was wearing a bemused expression. “Whatever Dean. So you done with the car?”

“Yeah I’m done so we can hit the road, unless Angie wants to finish the rattletrap in the garage.”

“It’s not a rattletrap. Besides it can wait. You find a case Sam?” Angela brushed it off. She knew Dean was trying to goad her into a reaction like she did with him earlier. She had replied in a calm voice and then gave a devil may care attitude to go with it.

Sam watched his brother get frustrated and figured that he was trying to get back at Angela for something she said about the Impala. She probably mentioned something along the lines of turning it into an abomination. Dean walked into that one every time which was why he said that his obsession was near unholy. He gave a slight chuckle and replied, “Sort of. Bobby actually found it and didn’t want to say anything.”

“Why? We’re the best at hunting just about anything,” Dean asked.

Sam replied, “Well he said that it was something along the lines of chasing fairy tales and legends.”

Angela gave a slight chortle as she took another drink, “I can name quite a few of those. So hit me Sam. Which one is it? The Sliver Streak, now that’s a good one.”

Sam gave a slight frown and Dean looked at him and said, “Come on Sam. Out with it.”

“Well… it actually does involve the Silver Streak.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Ya know you’re an idjit for mentioning right?”

Sam gave his sheepish grin while Bobby scolded him for mentioning a potential case. There were some things out there that didn’t exist and were the product of the imagination like Bigfoot though Dean would certainly say that he lived with one. He then went on the defensive and pointed out, “Bobby I know you think it’s a load of crap…”

“It is because the accidents were all caused by stupidity,” Bobby countered. “More likely it was started because of the reputation of the illegal racing that goes on there.”

“Bobby, it’s real,” Sam declared. He was aware that it sounded foolish since even Angela was giving him a look but it was more thoughtful. He sighed and explained, “Look the major accidents occur once a month by the light of a full moon. However there has been an increase in accidents on the highway and they were all taken out the same way. Pit maneuver at high speed and the driver spins out of control and the vehicle ends up flipping.”

“More like something out of COPS,” Dean muttered. He gave a slight grunt when he felt a kick on his leg from Angela. He looked up and scowled at her. She was actually buying this? “Seriously Sam did your arm resting make you soft at your research?”

The thoughtful look on Angela’s face was encouragement to continue since everyone was starting to write him off. At least she was reserving judgment though he suspected that she kind of liked the idea of going after a racing ghost. It had him worried though since she was prone to taking risks without thinking about the consequences and in light of their recent escapade with Gordon Walker’s crazy friends…

To swoop in for the kill, Sam pulled out the laptop and flipped it to the video that he found. “This was taken at the last race. He played it through and explained, “The car appears out of nowhere and then it disappeared when it heads down the highway. Plus I found a police report from two kids who said that they saw the car appear and then disappear.”

“It still don’t mean that it is something,” Bobby said. “Folks say the car appears anytime there is a race going on that stretch of highway.”

“What about the name Bobby? They don’t call it Death’s Highway for nothing,” Sam replied.

“They call it that because it goes into a steep grade with hairpin turns. There are many reports of accidents of some type of racing they do there.”

“Torge racing but that part of Hwy 40 doesn’t have twists and turns. Straight up street racing,” Angela replied. She had been considering the evidence that Sam presented. While she herself thought it was an unlikely case, she took into account that they have worked with less before. Besides she learned a long time ago that things named certain things maybe out of consequence of accidents and stupidity were not things to be taken lightly.

“What?”

Aware that she had muttered something that was relevant to the supposed new case, she looked up from her thoughts and explained, “Torge racing. It’s the kind of racing on narrow stretches of road with tight turns, like mountainside turns where two cars compete. There are three types. One is the cat and mouse race and more popular. Two cars start off. The lead car wins if the distance between the two cars differs drastically or the second car wins if they take the lead. If one crashes, the other wins but that’s not the case here.”

Dean looked at Angela like she had just grown a second head while Sam appeared thoughtful. Bobby just shook his head in annoyance mostly at Sam as if to say ‘now see what you’ve done.’ It was Dean who spoke though, “And when did you become an expert on this torge racing?”

Angela looked at Dean as if he was getting excited for nothing and replied, “Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift.”

Sam couldn’t help it and started laughing. He knew better since he caught her looking at racing. He suspected that she may have done some racing back in her day or rather at one point. Maybe it was on a case similar to this one. He looked at her and she gave a slight nod in his direction.

Bobby couldn’t help but mutter, “Idjits.” He then turned to Sam and said, “Alright Sam. You have the video but that don’t mean that there is anything going on.”

Dean was still trying to get over the shock that Angela sounded so knowledgeable and all she got it from was a movie. He managed to say, “Well we have worked with less and I think it is a good idea we hit the road to do something. I think the research has gone to Sam’s brain.”

“Eat me, Dean,” Sam replied with a slight scowl.

“Alright take it if you want but don’t come crying to me if you find that there is nothing but stories about punk kids trying to be the best at whatever,” Bobby replied. He thought it was foolish but as Dean pointed out, they had worked with less. “Just let me ask ya something: how are ya gonna get close to the people who actually saw the damn thing?”

Dean looked at Bobby as if the answer were obvious. “The usual, maybe a sheriff or something.”

Bobby looked at Dean and then Sam and they obviously had no clue about that. Glancing at Angela and he could tell that she was already working something out. He wouldn’t be surprised if she was scouring the green book for what she would need. From the looks of things, she wasn’t going to be telling or she might but later. “Alright so when are ya heading out?”

****

“Hey Sam, don’t you find it odd that Bobby asked how we’re going to do this job?”

“Because he knows the typical covers won’t work,” Angela called from her spot in the back seat where she was lounging and looking through images on her computer pad.

Dean was driving and couldn’t effectively turn around to look at her but he scowled at her image in the rear view mirror and replied, “Oh yeah and how do you know that?”

“Dean.”

“It’s all right Sam,” Angela replied. She didn’t stop looking through the images as she spoke, “The crowd that hangs around the gathering point the Torge are racers and mostly of the illegal kind. We’re talking street racing, scouts and scanners… the works. Most are teenagers from high school and a few young guns that’ve been in trouble with the law. They’re not going to talk to cops.”

“And you know this how?” Dean was curious about the whole thing. This looked like it was another one of those puzzle pieces to Angela’s past before she hooked up with them.

“I… used to hang around with a few groups in the nineties and I worked on racers for the fifties and sixties.” The hesitancy was not born out of embarrassment but rather from the fact that Angela was shifting back and forth between two images and trying to come to a decision about it. She had no qualms about revealing her slight wild side if it could be called that. Finally deciding she did what she needed to do will give a slight hum.

“Always thought you had a bit of a wild girl in ya,” Dean replied. “So that sweet Mustang you had when you left Chicago, do we need to stop and pick it up?” He would like to see that ride again. If he wasn’t mistaken it was the Shelby model.

“Not mine anymore.”

“You’re kidding me right?” Dean peered in the mirror. Angela was just staring at her computer looking calm and intent like she was researching the supernatural. “How could you sell that piece of art?”

“Dean,” Sam interrupted.

“Shut up Sam.”

“I never said I sold it,” Angela said as she finished what she was doing. “I just said it wasn’t mine anymore. Shelby has a good home with the princess. It was easier for me to carjack from impound lots and the like or just hitch hike after that.”

“So if we’re going to get in with these guys, how are we going to do that without a car?”

“You’ll get in with the Impala. There’s still a healthy respect for first gen for true aficionados.” Angela finished her typing and put her pad in her lap. She pulled out her iPod and got it ready to listen to. “Oh by the way, we need to make a stopover in Terre Haute before we get to Brazil.”

“Oh yeah? What do you intend to do there?”

Angela glanced at the front seat. Dean was driving so the only thing he could do was look at his rearview mirror. Sam could glance back and at that moment he did mostly to see what she was doing and probably ask if he could use her computer since it was easier to work with in a moving car. She gave a sly smile knowing that the next few words were going to rock the boat literally. She replied, “Oh build me a racer.” She then handed over her computer pad to Sam with a look of innocence.

It was a full three minutes before Dean could say anything, “You’re going to build a racer? With what?”

Sam just scoured through her computer and managed to pull up what she had been looking at the past few hours. He found images of cars and engines and other parts. From the looks of them, they were pretty expensive. He knew she didn’t pay too much attention to money when she gave it away to complete strangers. This was going a little over the top unless she had a trust fund or something that she didn’t bother mentioning. He couldn’t help but ask, “Forget with what, how are you going to pay for all that?”

“I have means,” Angela replied knowing that they were going to badger her. She didn’t give them a chance. “Let’s just say that there are a few friends who owe me favors and got me deals on the parts and what I need.” It was a fib but she was never comfortable about the amount of money she had access to as a result of a good head for business and family holdings that had her set for life. It was partially true since she did have a friend in the business who said he would get her anything if she needed a car.

“Still that’s a lot of money.” Sam was perplexed. Even if she got a deal on parts and the car, she would still need a nice wad of cash to pay for them.

“Yeah and we do credit card scams and hustle pool. Not to mention that you bargain shop like the best of them.”

Angela started becoming a little uncomfortable. It was her own fault though and she might as well go through with it. She replied, “Yes I can but that is with the essentials money. The racer is with my personal money from various jobs outside of hunting.” She crossed her arms and settled down to listen to her playlists.

Dean recognized the posture and realized that he may have pushed too hard on that. It wasn’t his business where she got her money. Hell she hustled with them and what she did with her share was her choice and usually it was to buy food, gas and other essentials for them. He said nothing more and continued the drive. After a while he said, “Well I guess we’ll have a looker when you’re finished building the thing.”

Angela looked in the direction of the mirror and made a slight hum. She closed her eyes with a slight smile on her face and continued to listen to her iPod. If they heard what she was listening to that would have been something to talk about for a while. She stirred up the water enough for now.

Sam knew that Dean apologized in his own fashion. Angela and Dean always talked cars whenever Dean tried to get one up on her. He would quiz her about timing ignitions and other stuff that would end up blowing Dean’s mind. It was rather nice to see his brother and Angela getting along like they did. What bothered Sam about this was how she reacted about money. She did tell him that it wasn’t that important to her. The more he thought about it as he looked through her bookmarked search databases the more he came to realize that maybe she had money but she didn’t like showing off with it. The idea certainly had merit.

****

“Hey grab some pie while you’re at it.”

Sam gave the bitch face at Dean as he opened the door to the room they were staying in for the night. They were about half a day away from Terre Haute at the rate Dean tended to drive. They could have gone all the way through but Dean decided to get some extra sleep which Sam thought was a load of bull. Angela had slept most of the way there so she could have easily taken over. It was something else. He left the room and headed in the direction of the minimart nearby. He had intended to go for a walk and maybe find an excuse to talk to Angela.

Dean waited until Sam left the room before heading towards the window. It was just as he expected. He grinned as his brother stopped at Angela’s door and paused wanting to knock on it. He watched as Sam decided against it and continue on his walk towards the minimart. Dean shook his head in a tolerant manner. He went to go lounge on the bed of his choice and try to visualize the type of ride that Angela was thinking of.

Sam walked through the three to four aisles of the minimart just looking until he came across the news rack. He picked up the paper and began to look through it trying to see if anything about the case was in the paper. He found an article that spoke of a near fatality car crash. It sounded similar to what he had been researching about the Silver Streak. The car had been racing down highway 40 when it fishtailed out of control and rolled over. The kids in the car said that a silver car hit them before it disappeared.

“You gonna buy that or just stand there and look at it?”

Sam looked up to see the owner, a burly middle aged guy, looking at him with suspicion. He failed to notice the two guys that had been watching him as he picked up the paper and walked to the rack to pick up the packaged pies for Dean. They weren’t Angela’s pies but they would do in a pinch. He stopped to look at the supposedly healthy stuff like the trail mixed and dried mixed fruit and found himself making a slight face at it. He really was spoiled on her cooking. The thought made him slightly smile.

He took his purchases to the counter and waited while the owner who was also the cashier meandered his way up. While it was annoying to wait, Sam was ever polite and looked around what was on the counter. Something caught his eye and he picked it up to look at it and found it to be a miniature pewter model of a horse and he was reminded of the case with the kelpie since it was foremost in his mind. Then looking at it, it looked a lot like that colt Child of the Water. Smiling slightly he set it down where he got it from and fished out the cash to pay for the stuff.

The owner gave him a look as if he were dirt or something. It didn’t bother Sam since he had long since learned to ignore it. He was polite and thanked the owner before heading out unaware that the two who had been watching him followed him out. He passed a group of guys hanging out around their motorcycles but didn’t give them any reason to pick on him. The sooner he got back to the room, the better.

“Hey you gonna buy that?”

Sam heard the mocking tones and didn’t give the guy any attention. He kept walking. It was better to just let it go.

“Hey I’m talking to you.”

Sam received a push from the back. It wasn’t worth it but it was then he noticed that he was surrounded by maybe five guys. It had him thinking what it was about him that people thought they had to try and take him on. Dean always said it was his freakishly huge frame. “Come on guys. I don’t want any trouble.”

The group laughed. The one who mocked him said, “Looks like big guy here is a bit of a girl.” He then looked at Sam and gave him a slight push, “Don’t tell me you’re a girl now. Eh tough guy.”

“Don’t,” Sam warned. He had his fair share of fights but he wasn’t stupid enough to get into a brawl where he was outnumbered. Actually he could kick ass as Dean put it.

“Or else what?”

Sam stood up like he did when he was annoyed with Dean. He wasn’t going to give in to the fight these guys wanted. He didn’t say anything. He could only hope that they would realize that he wasn’t going to fight back and give up.

That only seemed to encourage the guy more. He pushed Sam again. “Come on now. Or else what?” He kept pushing at Sam until he was close enough to be grabbed by one of his partners.

As soon as Sam felt the arms close around him, he reacted and struggled to get away. The thing was the grip was very tight and yet the guy was shorter than Sam. Still he struggled against the grip until he felt a punch in his stomach followed by one across the face. He was then thrown to the ground and given a kick.

“Come on. Get up.”

Sam felt himself being picked up and set on his feet. He was stunned still at how hard the punches were. He looked up to find that the guys were advancing towards him. Apparently they were not going to take no for an answer. He stood ready but he didn’t raise his fists up.

That apparently was not the right answer either. One of them came fast and Sam managed to block but a second guy got a punch in and had him doubled over. That encouraged the others to come in. One caught him with a punch across the face and then he felt a kick in his chest and he was down. He was effectively winded and he felt sore spots crop up all over his body and another one forming where he was kicked.

“Come on now. He’s down.”

“Pathetic human.”

Sam looked up at the guy who initially taunted him standing over him. The guy motioned to his partner and he was hauled to his feet. So it was apparent that the guy was going to continue beating him though he was sure now that these guys weren’t human. He gritted his teeth from the pain and tried again to get away just as the guy stood to give him a kick.

The kick never came. When Sam looked he saw Angela holding the guy’s leg. The one who had hauled him up and had been holding him started to attack her. Still holding the first guy’s leg, Angela swung the guy around and let the two collide. The others started in with punches and Sam watched as Angela used their own momentum against them.

It ended when someone said something and they backed away. Angela faced the newcomer while Sam tried hard not to fall down. The newcomer said, “You should have let the human handle his own problem. It teaches weakness.”

Angela looked at the newcomer and replied, “I hardly call five against one fair. Too much of a burden.”

“Then settle it one on one with the one who challenged him.”

Angela narrowed her eyes. “Unfair advantage. I suggest you leave now.”

“Who is this woman to tell us what to do,” one of the original attackers asked as he touched Angela’s arm.

It was instinct for Sam to reach out and stop him but a hand grabbed his wrist in a tight but gentle grip. Sam looked and saw that Angela had grabbed his wrist with her right hand while she grabbed the offending hand with her left. Sam noticed that her eyes started glowing and glanced around to make sure no one was watching. He also noticed that the guys who attacked him and the newcomer had their eyes glowing too. It confirmed that Sam hadn’t been dealing with humans.

Angela maintained eye contact with the guy who was the apparent leader. She then started talking in a different language. Sam had heard her mutter a few words before in that language but he had little idea what she was saying.

Angela had switched to the ancient language of the vampires. She knew that they would understand her better. She answered the question while holding Sam back for his own safety, “I am the one that wields Absolution and again I suggest you leave.”

The leader responded in kind, “You dare disgrace your own kind? We settle this now.”

“You are nothing but thugs who dishonor the ancestors of our race.”

“We must always test our strength for the war.”

“There is only one war,” Angela replied, “And that is against those who wish to end it. You are little better than bullies.”

The newcomer looked at Angela was a slight mocking smile. He then said, “Then maybe we should settle this now. Have the human and my man have a go.”

“I repeat: you have an unfair advantage. Leave and honor can be salvaged.” Angela was appealing to the older sense of honor of the vampires since they were acting upon that. She would rather leave this without a fight. Yet it seemed that was what this group wanted. They apparently thought that testing their skills against humans the size of Sam or those foolish enough was a way to prove themselves.

“Nothing can salvage honor except a fight.” The leader then smiled in a cunning way. He then said, “There is only one way to settle this. Your human fights them all in one place. The tournament.”

“No.”

“Then expect frequent company when you least expect it and no mercy will be shown to the human’s company.”

Angela felt her temper rise. She gritted her teeth to prevent herself from doing anything rash. She saw that they meant what they said. Sure she could say no and walk away now and she could defend against further ambushes but if they were on a case, then it would prove to be cumbersome if they were on a case and they couldn’t afford it if someone were to get hurt. Yet she didn’t want to risk Sam’s life over something that she considered was meant for showing off. She glanced at the guys who had ambushed Sam and then back at their leader. There really was little choice in the matter. She replied in their language, “Alright. The tournament but I ask one request. Your boys and any others who are thinking of this are to leave this human and his brother alone until then.”

“So pushy for the supposed Malachi of Absolution,” the leader replied in mocking tones, “But I like that. You have your request. No one will bother your humans until then but there will be penalties if you don’t show.” He then barked and order and they left, eyes still glowing.

Angela waited until they were gone before letting her eyes stop glowing. She then released her hold on Sam and asked, “Are you all right?”

Sam grimaced slightly but otherwise he was fine. “Just sore but otherwise fine. Angie what did those guys want?”

Angela continued to stare off in the distance for a moment before picking up the plastic bag. She handed it to Sam and said, “Trouble.”


	3. Chapter 3

“So you’re saying that they wanted to pick a fight to test their skills?” Sam winced as a rag was placed on the cut to his lip.

“Yes,” Angela replied as finished corking the vial she had just opened. “Young Chasers who think they are tough thugs. They pick on humans they think are worthy opponents. Basically high school bullies but ten times worse.”

After the altercation, Angela had pulled Sam to her room. It was rather a surprise that Dean hadn’t raised a ruckus over anything. It didn’t matter as she pulled out her first aid kit and began cleaning the cuts. She began to explain what had just happened without waiting for Sam to ask.

Sam had his fair share of bullies mostly brought on because he was the freak and the new kid in school so the idea wasn’t too new to him. He had just never been ganged up upon by people who were like Angela. He didn’t really think that she was the only one since he had met her friend Akira but the idea that they moved in groups like that was a little new. He tried to make a joke, “I guess there’s something about me that people just don’t like.”

Angela made a slight wry smile, “No you’re just freakishly huge.” She put her bag away but left out the vial she had been using. “So what did you do to get their attention?”

“That’s the thing. I wasn’t doing nothing except getting Dean some pie.” Sam watched as Angela went into a thoughtful expression. He did find it interesting how they backed down after she interfered and spoke that language. “What were you talking about?”

Angela turned to look at Sam. Her healer’s mind made a diagnosis on the condition of the injuries he sustained and taking note of the healing rate. The other half worried that when Dean saw the cuts and bruises in the morning he would start pestering about what happened. “About what?”

“What you were saying to them in that language you sometimes sound like you swear in.”

“Oh,” Angela paused a moment. “Well that language is a very old one; the language of the vampires. It sounds weird but it’s true. I had a feeling they knew it… well their leader since I noticed his pendant.”

“What did you say?”

“I was trying to appeal to any sense of honor if there was any.” Seeing that Sam looked a little confused though it was hard to tell since he was still holding the cloth to the cut on his lip. She explained, “Most Chasers are born knowing their lineage meaning the vampire half so they know the old ways and the concept of honor dating back to the beginning. I asked them to leave basically after telling them who I was. I didn’t foresee the result.”

“It sounded like he was challenging you.”

“Uh not me… it was actually you they wanted to fight in a formal challenge right then and there. I refused.”

“So what happened?”

“They threatened to cause trouble for you and Dean if you didn’t fight. I could have said no still but if they were to ambush us on a job, people could get hurt.” Angela went to pack her bag, putting distance between her and Sam.

“So you agreed to it,” Sam said as more of a statement than a question.

Angela turned to look at Sam, “Yes. One place and one time… it’s called the Tournament of Souls named after the tournaments held in ancient times. It takes place around the Egyptian New Year. You will fight them all one by one. I am sorry about that. I should have been there. They would have left well alone.” Angela grabbed her clothes for the evening and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. It was her way of saying that he was free to go and she still felt bad about how it went down.

Sam knew she was feeling bad but the way he saw it, she was just trying to keep him and Dean out of serious trouble. True he was going to have to deal with Dean saying he did something stupid but that was Dean being the big brother. He sat and waited until she came out and he could tell that she wasn’t expecting him to stay.

“Thought you would have snuck back to your room. Dean’s probably wondering where his pie is,” Angela said.

“He can wait.” Sam replied shrugging his shoulders. He knew she didn’t want to talk about it anymore for now but he knew she would answer his questions if he asked. He always answered hers. He wanted to know more about what he was to expect about this tournament. “So we’re not going to see those guys again?”

Angela stifled the sigh. She hated fighting that was nothing more than showing off. She had had been taught to fight in order to survive. She disliked any sport that involved fighting like boxing or the newest craze of kickboxing and wrestling. Fighting to the death she seriously disliked. She replied, “No. They will leave us alone until the tournament but if we don’t show… open season.”

“Not the first time,” Sam muttered as he took the rag off. The sting had gone so there was no need to hold it on anymore. He handed it back to Angela who went and tossed it in the sink and filled it with water. “So what do we do in the meantime?”

“Focus on cases as they come…” Angela gave a slight toss of her head in a knowing fashion, “and train and I’m going to teach you and Dean both.”

“Teach what?”

Angela thought about it some. Both boys knew how to fight more or less and she had shown new moves like the choke-hold to Sam. She was going to have to teach them a few things and Dean was probably going to make some stupid ‘wax on, wax off’ comment but… “You and your brother already know how to fight.”

“Then what is there?”

As soon as Sam asked the question he saw a fist right in front of his face. Her knuckle was barely touching his nose. Angela looked at him and replied, “You didn’t see that did you?” She took her fist away. “The Chasers you’ll fight move like this. I need to teach you and Dean both to counter and learn how to read the body and see it coming. In the process I’ll probably end up showing you both a little of martial arts.”

Sam touched where her knuckle brushed his nose. He had never seen her move that fast. He wasn’t sure if it was possible for him to learn what she needed to teach him and she was going to include Dean. “How do you intend to teach both of us?”

“Teacher’s discretion for now.” Angela gave a slight smile. “You should go now. I’ll figure it out and we can talk about it later. Right now we have a case to worry about and I got a racer to build in Terre Haute.”

Sam gave a slight nod and stood up. He stretched slightly aware that he was still a bit sore but it wasn’t as bad as before. He opened her door to leave after picking up the bag from the minimart. He stopped and turned to see Angela pulling one of her books out of her bag and she began thumbing through it. He was amazed how she could compartmentalize her mind and tasks. He worried though that she was going to work herself to death over this but he wasn’t going to say anything unless it became a problem. He left and went to deal with his overprotective big brother.

****

“Okay so we’re here in Terre Haute. Where are we supposed to go?” Dean glanced over to where Angela was sitting in the passenger seat.

The morning had Dean griping about Sam’s face and he didn’t buy it when Sam said that he tripped and ran into a pole. However he was mollified slightly when Sam admitted that he went to Angela for the injuries. Still he punished his brother by having him sit in the back seat crowded with the ice chest and the bag Angela kept there to lounge against. He had been tempted to ask Angela to summon her hell mutt and have him keep Sam some company by drooling on him but he wanted to save that for a different time.

Having Angela sit beside him was a nice change. She could even sit in the front seat with her legs crossed at the knees which was a feat he couldn’t achieve if he wanted to. He glanced at the mirror to see Sam trying to get comfortable in the back seat and he marveled at how Angela managed to make herself comfortable back there.

“We need to go to Kasey’s Auto Body near the warehouse district. Take the next exit and hang a left.”

“No problem,” Dean replied as he followed her directions. “So Angie, you gonna tell me what you got stashed there that you’re gonna build into a racer?”

“I prefer to show a finished project,” Angela replied giving a wry smile as she drank the coffee that she had bought before they took off. She had a late night reading up on the tournament and then switching gears to other things she was looking at. On the way to Terre Haute she mentally went over the procedures regarding engines and modifications. She knew that Dean was itching to know what she had in mind and she was going to make him wait for it.

“You’re killing me Angie.” Dean grinned to show that he was kidding. He knew it was a poor choice of words but Angela’s teasing was often more than he could bear especially when it was good.

Angela just smiled. “At the next street turn right go two blocks and hang a right. You’ll know you’re there when you see the ten second car on display outside. Kasey’s pride and joy when the car won the 200 meter drag race in 2000.”

Dean gave a mock grumble as he made the turns as directed. When he saw the car, he knew that he was at the right place. While it was newer like one of those Honda’s he did have to admit that it was a pretty nice looking car. He pulled into a parking spot just as a mechanic came out wiping their hands on a rag.

Angela got out and said, “Kasey, been a while.”

The mechanic laughed and pulled off the headscarf to reveal shoulder length hair and spoke in a feminine voice, “Imagine the surprise I got when I got your message that you needed parts and a car. Dad pulled the strings on the rush shipment. Hell he did the hard driving himself. He said he owed you.”

“We’ve been even for a long time,” Angela replied as she patted the girl’s shoulder. She then introduced the brothers. “This is Sam and Dean. Guys, this is Kasey.”

Dean was astounded. The people that Angela seemed to know or had met were downright cool. Another girl who knew her cars; it was his kind of case. He pushed his brother’s hand out of the way and grasped Kasey’s, “Pleasure to meet you. So you’re the Kasey that owns this shop?”

“Actually she’s Kasey Jr. I’m the Kasey that owns this joint,” and older man came out wiping his hands and wearing identical coveralls. He wore middle age wear, his dark hair streaked with silver. He was smiling as he said, “Angie you haven’t changed one bit. Must be that good living.”

“Usually is,” Angela replied as she shook his hand only to be grabbed into a bear hug. She never did get used to people doing that when they were that glad to see her. She glanced over at the boys. Dean was busy ogling Kasey and Sam was grinning at her because she had been caught in a bear hug. She gave a meaningless glare towards him and said, “So Kasey was telling me that you didn’t have trouble with the parts?”

“Nope. Got everything you selected and it’s all taken care of. I had it put in the biggest room with all the equipment. You can get started as soon as you want. Kasey you wanna show our guests where they’ll be staying?”

Kasey gave a slight roll of her eyes, “Come on in.” She motioned for Sam and Dean to follow.

Angela watched as the boys followed her in. Dean as usual was drooling more over the fact the girl knew cars and it added to the fact that she was a good looking girl. She couldn’t help but shake her head at that. Sam tagged along behind them. When they had gone in she turned to Kasey Sr. and said, “I take it things are going good.”

“All thanks to you.”

Angela gave a humorless chuckle, “I’m glad things are going well. So how much do I owe you for everything?”

“It’s all right.”

“Come on Kase. It’s only right. I can have the money wired in increments or all at once,” Angela replied as she pulled out her computer pad. She pulled up the page for the bank she wanted.

“Hey, you don’t have to do that. What you did for me and my Nancy, nothing could compare to what I owe you. You do a great thing for people. We have soldiers who defend this country, what you and I suspect your friends do is just as worthy but can and never will be acknowledged. I get plenty of business and occasionally I offer services to hunters.”

Angela looked at Kasey Sr. “At least let me pay one of your mechanic fees or at least labor. Please.”

Kasey Sr. gave a slight sigh. He knew that no amount of money would ever be worth the debt he owed her for saving his and Nancy’s life. Hell he suspected she did enough when Nancy died of cancer by covering the funeral expenses. He never said anything about it but continued to offer services to passing hunters and even started a small circuit of mechanics that helped hunters when then needed help with their cars. “Alright, labor only and that’ll be sufficient. I’ll type up the bill for ya okay? Now I’m sure you’re itching to get to work so let me get you started.”

“You know me well Kase. So how are things with Kasey? She still in school?” Angela walked with the elder human as he showed her towards the workroom he had all set up.

“She’s doing good. She wants to be a master technician but she’s also working on that business degree.”

“Family business I see.”

“She loves working on the cars but she also has a good head for business. You should see her when she haggles with the shippers,” Kasey Sr. gave a slight chuckle as the pride filled his voice. “Nancy always handled the business side and then Kasey took over though I think someone encouraged her a little.”

Angela gave a slight chuckle. When Nancy died Angela checked in on the daughter and found that she was in a bad place. She worked with her tirelessly until the girl realized that someone cared what happened to her. Eventually father and daughter talked about it and things seemed to work out. Kasey finished high school and was now in college while working in the shop. “I merely opened the door.”

“Well it’s people like you that make all the difference.”

****

“Well it’s been a while since I made a good roast. Hope you guys like it,” Kasey said as she put the roast on the table. She took her place at the foot while her father sat at the head. On either side sat Sam and Dean.

“Smells good,” Dean replied flashing a slight smile.

“Where’s Angie?” Sam asked the question quietly.

Ever since they arrived, Angela had shut herself inside the shop and hadn’t come out… well at least not when he was looking. Sam had passed the time doing more research on the Silver Streak while Dean spent time flirting with Kasey. He was surprised that Kasey got anything done while Dean was hanging around her and talking about God knows what. He wondered if that was what Angela went through when he pestered her about something for the Impala.

Sam was used to being on his own when Dean pursued his interests but this time he felt a little lonely. Most of the people around the shop talked cars. Sam appreciated a good car yet he just wasn’t the enthusiast like Dean was. It was somewhat a relief when Kasey shooed Dean out of the kitchen to start on dinner. At least he and Dean were able to talk about the case they were going to work on.

Kasey detected something in Sam’s voice but hide the smile. She glanced at his brother and Dean took a drink of his beer and gave a slight motion that was completely missed by Sam. She replied, “Probably still in the shop. It’s easy to pass the time in there.”

“Shouldn’t someone tell her…?” Both Sam and Dean knew Angela had only eaten a dish of fruit that morning and she had probably had those dried snacks she made.

“Don’t worry about it,” Kasey Sr. said, “She would probably shout at you to get out at this point. When I walked by the door I heard the welder going on.”

Kasey passed the bowl of green beans and said, “I’ll bring her a roast sandwich after.”

Sam looked over at Dean who shrugged his shoulders. Kasey did say that she would bring her something but being a general worrier, it was on Sam’s mind through the whole meal. When it was finished he waited while Dean followed Kasey’s father to talk more about cars and whatever to help Kasey clear up.

Kasey had been observing the brothers throughout the whole meal. She could tell they were worried about Angela. Apparently they knew things about her that she had heard about and certainly her dad knew but wasn’t going to tell. Dean was calmer about it but the thoughtful look Sam was more interesting. She smirked and said, “So Dean makes you do the ‘women work’?”

Sam had been quiet and putting things in the sink when she asked the question and realized she was teasing him much like Dean would. He went on the defensive but took care not to be rude, “Can I help it if I want to help out?”

Kasey saw his defenses go up and figured that Dean called Sam a girl at least twice a day. She replied, “It’s okay. Most girls like it when a guy knows his way around good housekeeping habits. Dad’s pretty good at it.” She then began cutting slices of the roast to make a sandwich.

“Angie’s a bit of a tyrant with it.”

Kasey laughed, “Don’t I know it but she means well. When Mom died from cancer, she actually took care of most of the arrangements. Never said a word about it but Dad knew and I figured it out after she left.”

That had Sam thinking. He figured it was something like that about Angela. She had money and probably a lot of it but she didn’t like people knowing about it. She liked hustling for money and traveling like he and Dean did and she used her share to go towards supplies. He remembered that kid she paid for the picture of her. “She is generous and she has the bad habit of often ignoring her own needs.”

Kasey finished what she was doing. She had made a sandwich with the roast and the vegetables with some French bread she had. For sauce she used gravy knowing that it would be a good filler. She replied, “I know.” She handed the plate along with a fork, a napkin and a bottle of beer. “Here, I’ll finish up here. There will be the least likely chance of her scolding if you go in.”

Sam frowned slightly at that but took everything anyway. He asked if Kasey would be okay with everything and she shooed him out, telling him to go to the biggest room with the sign that said ‘keep out.’ She wasn’t joking about the sign on the door. He tentatively knocked and called, “Angie?”

He was sure that she didn’t hear him and decided to go in. Sam was sure that it was something out of a movie with most of the lights off. The only source of light was from one of those lights for outdoor lighting. He prayed that he wouldn’t trip over anything as he made his way over to a cleared worktable. He put the plate down just as Angela slid out from underneath the car on her creeper and her foot bumped him.

“First Dean and now you. What is it with people tripping over my feet?” Angela sat up chuckling as she said that.

“Maybe if you had more lights on…”

“You know I can see even in the dark,” Angela replied. She spotted the food that Sam had brought. She gave a sniff and could make out what it was. “Roast I see.” She got up and wiped her hands on the rag she had.

“Uh yeah. Kasey made it.”

“I figured,” Angela replied with slight sarcasm mingled with her teasing tone. She took up the smaller half and took a small bite. She chewed and swallowed before saying, “I forgot about dinner. Thanks for bringing it.”

“Dean and I figured you would. You seemed really excited to get your hands on what you’re working on,” Sam replied as he watched her take another bite of the sandwich. Even when it was clear that she was starving, she still managed to look like a lady. “So, are you going to work on it all night?”

Angela finished the bite she had taken and replied, “Not much longer. It’ll be really late but good time. Then there’s the thing about actually getting street cred.” She took another bite as if to hide behind it.

“What do you mean street cred?”

Angela popped her beer and took a sip before replying, “I actually have to race it in order to get in good with the other racers at the Torge. I figured that Dean and I could work that angle while you do the usual routine.” At the look Sam was giving her, she explained, “I read the paper you bought about the two kids who narrowly escaped being killed. Maybe we might find someone who actually saw the whole thing.”

Sam had to admit that Angela was right about that. As usual she took the initiative and figured out a plan that seemed to work out. Sometimes though she let him or Dean figure it out and that was usually on cases they stumbled across. “I guess that might work. You talk to Dean about that?”

“Not yet. I’ve been in here all day. I’m surprised he hasn’t tried to sneak in here and talk to me and try to find out what I have been doing.” Angela leaned against the counter. “I guess he took me seriously for once about me presenting finished projects.” She smiled and then looked at Sam’s face. “That cut is healing pretty good.”

Sam couldn’t help but smile with her. “Sometimes I wonder how you do it; that whole compartmentalizing everything. It’s like you can leave off one thing and pick it up say a month later and remember exactly what you were going to do.”

Angela thought about it for a moment. It was true and mostly it was because of the mental discipline her father taught her. The other was a natural talent when it came to reading books. She replied, “Well what I could do with reading multiple books, I learned to apply to other things. A gift and curse but when you have things going on over the long term, you kind of learn to keep it on the fire but on the back burner while you work on the more immediate thing.”

“Makes sense but I would think that it could burn someone out especially if they feel they have to take everything on their shoulders,” Sam replied.

Angela nodded thoughtfully as she speared a piece of potato with the fork. She got the hint. Smiling, she put the fork down and disappeared into the darkness. When she came back, she had what looked like a computer pad. She held it out, “You’re right Sam. I could use some help. Could you program this so I can wire it in? The basics are right here.” She then sat back down on the creeper, slid underneath and continued working leaving Sam to chuckle and work.


	4. Chapter 4

Julie needed to go out to the Torge again. Even after everything that had happened with Terry and Jimmy, she had to go back. She needed to see if what she saw that night was real. It didn’t matter if she went alone or with someone, she had to see it again. A.J. thought she was foolish but he went with her anyway.

The Torge wasn’t as full as it had been the night before. Most of the racers and gear heads were in high school and their parents found out and grounded them or they were too scared but wouldn’t admit it. The few that were out there were the ones who didn’t give a shit. It was rumored that some of them had raced the Silver Streak on the one night of the month and they lived to tell the tale. Plus the reason most weren’t around is that they were biding their time for the big street race the next night and part of the course was on Death’s Highway. That was going to be something else.

Julie walked the grounds followed by A.J. who looked more like a protective watchdog. They walked along looking at the cars before they were pulled into starting position. Julie watched with A.J. holding onto her shoulder as the cars took off. Nothing happened except a couple of cars got banged up because they were jockeying for first and Julie thought it strange.

“Sorry Jules. I don’t know what you expected to find coming tonight but maybe tomorrow…” A.J. offered with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

“You were there too A.J. You saw the car and how it appeared and disappeared.”

“Yeah I did. Well maybe we’ll see it tomorrow, that is if you want to come.”

“Are you racing?”

A.J. shot a look at Julie as they started walking towards his car. “Are you kidding me? I wouldn’t race anywhere near that stretch of highway. I’d prefer it if they just made it a drifting match or even a street race just through town.”

“You really don’t like this stretch of the 40 do you?”

“Nope. I’ve heard too many stories and I was told that my older brother had been killed there racing the Silver Streak. I was only a baby at the time but let’s just say that I would rather be safe than sorry when it comes to that stretch of road.” A.J. got in and buckled up. He started the ignition on.

Julie didn’t say anything more about A.J.’s reluctance to drive that portion of the 40 even though it was virtually the main road if you wanted to get to town quicker than the back roads. At exactly the end of the stretch of the road, A.J. turned onto the 40 and headed towards town to drop her off. She was listening to his radio playing when she notice a pair of headlights appear in the rear view mirror. “A.J.”

“I saw them. Probably a cop. Just sit still and I’m going under the limit.”

Julie obeyed and looked forward. Meanwhile A.J. kept an eye on the headlights that were steadily growing in the rearview mirror. At one point they disappeared completely putting A.J. completely on the alert. He wondered if it really was a cop trying to trap him into speeding. He certainly felt the urge to now but he wasn’t going to get busted for something like that.

Julie tried her best to look calm as she stared straight ahead letting the wind ripple through her hair as she leaned slightly towards the open window. She looked at the side mirror to try and see what A.J. was seeing without turning around and bringing up suspicion from whoever was following them. She couldn’t see on her side’s mirror so she glanced at the driver’s side. She tried not to panic when she saw the lights disappear. “Still think it’s a cop?”

“Probably. Probably needs to fill his quota and is trying a scare tactic.”

A.J. had uttered the sentence with confidence but he didn’t feel it. A prickly was going down his spine like what he used to get when he was younger and his mom drove down that stretch of highway during the day. He then felt a sudden chill. “Did you feel that?”

Julie sat up, “Feel what?” She then took a breath and it came out in a cloud. She felt the chill and rolled up her window. The chill was still there.

A.J. kept breathing the plumes of smoke wondering what the hell was going on. Suddenly the missing headlights appeared behind him at the distance they disappeared to. They raced forward until they disappeared again. A.J. kept his mind on the driving trying not to panic. He knew that Julie was getting scared but it would do no good if he got scared and made a stupid mistake that got them into an accident.

Suddenly the car appeared right beside them and gave a slight bang into the car. A.J. was shocked. For something that was supposed to be a ghost, that felt pretty rock solid. The jolt was nerve wracking and a rookie could have lost control but he maintained it as he kept the speed limit. He had to admire the fact that while Julie let out a yelp when they collided, she was maintaining her cool pretty well. He countered when the car smashed into him again and he shouted at the car, “What do you want with me? I didn’t challenge you.”

Julie was thoroughly startled and yelped when the car appeared out of nowhere and tried to ram A.J. off the road. It was still there and she was able to get a good look at it. It was silver even though it was a ghost. It was a nice car, not a muscle but modified ten second car. There was something on the door but she couldn’t tell. She could make out the profile of the driver. The specific features were hard to tell though because she could see dark smears and she ventured enough to guess that it was blood on his face.

Suddenly the driver turned his head and Julie got a full blown look of a bloody face and dark circles around the eyes. She was freaked out as it looked at her in the eye. At that moment A.J. decided to risk a look and caught the view of the ghost. Julie sat back and out of a sense of comfort, she reached for the handle and held on.

A.J. got a good look at the ghost and his eyes widened slightly. The ghost itself seemed to pause for a moment. Then it jerked the wheel and rammed into his car at the right angle causing it to fish tail. The Streak hit the car again this time in a pit maneuver that cops used. A.J. felt the car spin and disobeyed the reaction to go against the skid the car was sent into and instead went with it. He held on until he found himself facing the wrong way and he was staring into a pair of headlights.

The headlights inched forward as the mist curled around it. The engine rumbled as it inched forward. A.J. thought that it was trying to gain power and going to ram him in a head on collision. He stared straight ahead as the Streak stopped and began revving the engine. It was nerve wracking as it revved. Suddenly there was the squeal of tires and the car shot forward. The thing was going to crash into them!

A.J. reacted and gunned the engine. The tires squealed as it shot forward. At the last second, A.J. turned the wheel and pulled off to the side of the road, narrowly avoiding getting hit by the ghost car. He braked hard on the side of the road and looked at the Silver Streak went by. He thought he heard something but it sounded so strange. He glanced at Julie who was looked ashen faced from the whole thing. She was breathing hard as she let go of the handle. She looked at him and said, “Still think that wasn’t real?”

A.J. was breathing just as heavily. His baby was scratched but it was nothing he couldn’t fix. Right now he was just glad that he wasn’t the product of another accident. He couldn’t stop thinking about what he just heard though. As far as he knew, no one said anything about the ghost saying anything to him. He breathed out, “Sabotage.”

Julie looked at A.J. with a frown of puzzlement. “What?”

“Something the thing said. Come on. Let’s get out of here.” A.J. started the car and headed back towards home.

****

“I can’t believe you got to see it before I did. Don’t you realize how lucky you are Sam?”

Sam just stood outside the shop shaking his head slightly. His brother was acting like a kid at Christmas over the whole car thing. It would probably be useless to tell Dean that he never saw much since the room was in near complete darkness and the only thing he worked on was some sort of computer thing while she was doing whatever. He replied, “I didn’t see anything Dean. The room was practically dark except for maybe one light and that wasn’t helpful with all the shadows around. So I didn’t miss much.”

“The point is that you were there Sam. You got a sneak peek at something that goes into the car and you can’t even tell me what it is,” Dean replied in a pout.

“Dude seriously you are acting worse than a kid in a candy store.”

“You would be doing the same thing if she actually was able to build a computer to your liking Samantha.”

“Don’t call me that jerk.”

“I will if you stop being a girl bitch.”

The brothers continued to argue back and forth while Kasey watched with great amusement. She didn’t have any siblings so it was kind of cute to watch the two brothers argue over what Sam had been up to last night. She had sent him with a roast sandwich and he didn’t come back until that morning and with and with an empty plate. Now Dean was trying to get the scoop on the car. As far as Kasey knew, if Angela wanted them to know about it, she would let them know and on her own time. Now they were standing there waiting for the finished car to roll out of the shop. The other tools that worked there wanted to know too and they had paused in their work to see what the boss’ friend had put together in one afternoon and one night.

“Dean, seriously, this is worse than you being stubborn about getting treated for the common cold.” Sam couldn’t help but smile. It was rare to see Dean in such a happy state about something that he was really passionate about. True the car was part of the job but the fact that it was a car and Angela hinting that it was a classic car… it was worth the energetic Dean calling him Samantha. He owed it to Angela for making his brother happy though she could do that any day. All she had to do was keep a steady supply of her pies.

“Hey I behave when it comes to the common cold otherwise the dragon kicks my ass,” Dean retorted. “This is different. I know Angie is good with cars but to build one.”

“You rebuilt the Impala.”

“That was different.”

“Come on Dean. You know you’re impressed because she’s a girl and she knows one end of the car from the other.” Then Sam got struck with a sudden thought and he slyly added, “Unless you are actually falling for her.”

Dean didn’t expect that from his brother. Usually he was the one teasing Sam but he was more subtle about it. That was the whole fun since his brother was a college boy and he couldn’t even pick up on the fact that he was attracted to Angela and it was doubly entertaining that she was attracted to Sam and was just as oblivious. It seemed that Sam was getting back at him for that. He replied, “Hell no Sam. We talk strictly cars… and pie. Unlike you deciding the hood of my baby is a good place to stargaze and camp out on.”

“You wanna go that route Dean? How about when she actually had you in the kitchen to actually cook something?”

“I was taste testing,” Dean defended himself with a slight pout. “How about when she asked you to unfreeze her computer. You folded worse than she did over the kids.”

“She was showing me a database when it froze and I offered,” Sam replied to counter Dean’s exaggeration. “If anything you should talk since you asked her to fix your favorite shirt.”

“Just because you and I can work a needle for stitching cuts doesn’t mean that I can work one on clothes.”

The argument was getting them nowhere since the point being made was that they both were guilty of monopolizing her time even if she asked them to give a hand. It would have continued except Kasey shouted, “You two going to stand there arguing or are you going to get ready for the show?”

Dean dropped whatever he was doing and immediately began looking for any signs of movement from the garage. Sam started to chuckle at the expression on Dean’s face when he realized that Kasey was pulling a fast one on him. His brother was like a little kid again as he bounced on his feet. Finally realizing that Kasey had been teasing, Dean growled in a good natured fashion as he replied, “Ha-ha very funny Kasey.”

“Call it a reply to the fast one you pulled this morning,” Kasey replied laughing.

Suddenly music started blaring loudly. Dean grinned big as he recognized the opening bars of Highway to Hell. She was really putting on a show and he could hear it when he heard the roar of the engine start and rev up. “Damn Sam, she’s got a beauty I just know it.”

“Sure Dean.” Sam knew that it would annoy Dean saying it in that tone but this was probably the most fun they had in a while. He heard the roar of the engine and wondered what could possibly be coming out of there that would have Dean that excited.

The purr of the engine sounded even though the whistles and the cheers were loud coming from the crew that worked the shop. The car itself slid out slowly as if to draw out the attention and anticipation. Out from the garage came a beauty that proved itself in looks and the engine she was packing.

Angela knew that she was killing Dean with anticipation in the waiting and unveiling of the car. She had been watching through the window as he bounced on his feet like a kid in a candy store and she smiled at the scene. She knew that making him wait had been worth it and now his reaction to the car proved that she had made a good choice in making him wait.

The car was a 1969 Chevy Camaro rag top convertible, two-door and 2+2 seating that made it what it was referred to back in the sixties: the pony car. It was painted a perfect black and she added the silver racing stripes to it when she did the paint job after Sam dropped off to sleep in the cot in the shop. Black leather seats completed the look but the thing that she knew would drive Dean wild was to know what was under the hood of the car.

Angela gave the car some gas and pulled it out to come up beside the boys and gave a rev for Dean’s benefit. It was worth it since he was grinning like a madman as he touched the car tentatively. Angela killed the engine so any conversation could be heard. “Damn Angie. A classic Camaro?”

“Dean enough with the car orgasm.”

“Shut up Sam. This is a work of art. Angie what did you put under the hood?”

Angela chuckled a little as she popped the hood and got out of the car. She said, “Meet the 1969 Chevy Camaro with the Z/28 engine on a 302 cu in and a V8 with 11:1 compression and a cast aluminum dual plane intake manifold.”

“And you made it with a rag top,” Dean added as he looked at the engine. The engine was a pretty good one and was designed for the Camaro to compete with the sportier Mustang. The engine was rated at a 290 horsepower when it tested actually at 400 horsepower. Dean peered at the engine and noticed some modifications to it that were designed in so cleverly you would think that they were a part of the engine. “I see you put a bit extra in there.”

“Yep since you gotta keep up with the times,” Angela replied. She gave a slight pat to the body of the car. “The car itself was easy. It was putting in the extras was where the building came in.” It was true since she didn’t have time to build a car from scratch or rebuild like Dean did. Rather she bought the car with the Z/28 already in there but it needed serious work and that was the bulk of her afternoon refitting the hoses and making sure the engine was in working order. The other stuff was easy and Kasey Sr. helped on the other stuff and the newer things like the nitro stuff.

Sam watched as Dean looked over everything and then at Angela and saw that she watching Dean; like a parent would watch a happy child when they got their Christmas gift. He thought he saw a bit of tiredness in her face but it was only for a brief second. It was gone when Angela went to give a slight slap at Dean’s hand for reaching at one of the lines and she teased him horribly about touching without permission.

“Come on Angie you know I would never hurt it.” Dean couldn’t help but give a slight pout to his face.

“Her and I seem to recall a certain Winchester who acted like I was committing a felony when I touched Impa the wrong way,” Angela replied with a playful smirk on her face. She folded her arms in a mock stern pose.

“Stop calling my baby that,” Dean retorted to the name calling causing Sam to erupt in a laugh. Dean turned to his brother and asked, “What are you laughing about?”

“Now you know how I feel,” was all that Sam said.

“Well you’re still a girl Sammy,” Dean retorted defiantly and then rounded in on Angela who was looking like the cat caught the canary.  “And you, you want me to call your baby Cammy?”

Angela just smirked at Dean, “That’s not a bad name… if you were six Dean.” She made a move to shut the hood. Everything was ready and they could head to Brazil. She heard that there was a street race that night and part of the course was on the highway that the stories had been told. Kasey Sr. filled her in on the scuttlebutt that was going down. Apparently authorities set out warnings and for the most part the kids and the young thugs were toeing the line but barely.

Dean was still pouting slightly but his disposition cheered up greatly since he could admire the paint job. She put the rally stripes on it and while it could look ridiculous if not done right, this was a… he couldn’t describe it. “You truly missed your calling Angie.”

“No I didn’t,” Angela replied still smiling. “Now I think we better get going. If we are going to make it to Brazil and ask around…”

“Not to mention get you in a race,” Sam added.

“So you are serious about racing then?” Dean had to ask. He knew Angela was serious about it and he figured that she was right when it came to talking to people closest to the incident. If it was an illegal race, it was probably better to appear as someone who was a racer.

“Only way I can see of getting in. Unless you have another idea?”

Dean gave a slight shrug of his shoulders and replied, “None except maybe Sam should go with you on this one while I do the usual.” He then gave a slight smirk, “It would be a good learning experience for Sammy here and I seriously doubt that his mug is on the most wanted list. Basically out of town nobodies.”

Angela raised her brow at that since she figured that with Dean being the car aficionado, he would be a help at identifying the ghost car. She had to admit though that the logic was sound though she suspected that Dean was still punishing Sam for getting his ass handed to him. That reminded her that she still needed to talk to Dean about that. She glanced at Sam who was thinking the same thing and then back at Dean who was obviously being serious. “You serious?”

“Hell yeah.” Dean knew he was really going to have to sell it since both Sam and Angela knew that he was the one that was infatuated with the new ride. He couldn’t use the excuse that he didn’t trust Sam to drive the Impala since Sam could and had driven on occasion and did it fairly well. So he used the excuse that Sam needed to bone up on cars. He could tell though that they both thought it to be ridiculous.

So he tried another tactic, “You said it yourself that these kids won’t talk to cops but what if one of those cops happen to know a thing or two about cars?” He motioned for them to connect the dots and it looked like that Sam saw through that as a poor excuse too. He could see the formation of a bitch face coming on.

The real reason he had for this was because he was wanted them to get used to being on their own together. He knew that Angela stayed professional the whole time on a job whether it was with him or with Sam and he knew she would look out for Sam. He felt it was an opportunity to get her to see that he was looking out for her. It was probably stupid since she didn’t see her attraction to Sam and neither did the college boy but hey a little push was always helpful.

Sam thought Dean was really stretching with this. “Dean seriously, you know more than I do.”

“Maybe it could work,” Angela interjected.

“What?”

Angela looked at Sam and replied, “It could work. The latest victims were a boy and a girl. Boy was the driver and the girl was probably the girlfriend and both were in high school.”

“So you’re counting on the fact that they may be dumb high schoolers?”

Angela shrugged her shoulders. “Either way we have to get going. You two work this out since I got to mount up.” She then turned and headed back towards the shop, twirling her keys in her fingers. She passed by the other tools in the shop who were whistling their appreciation at her work on the car.

As soon as she was gone, Sam turned towards Dean and asked, “Okay what’s the real reason Dean?”

“What?”

“Come on Dean. I know you want to ride shotgun in the Camaro. What is it? You still think I’m going to put a scratch on the Impala?”

Dean could be slightly relieved that Sam thought that. He had said it often enough and hell his first choice was to always to hand the keys off to Angela. That was if she didn’t pickpocket them just to make him turn around in circles for her amusement. “Hey she’s my baby and I can decide what I want.”

“Sure Dean. Look it makes much better sense if I ask around with the usual covers and you go with Angie. You both know cars…”

“I know my muscle cars and the basics in maintenance. Angie knows more than me and could probably handle it by herself,” Dean replied as he downplayed his skills on cars. He decided to play the one card that he and Sam would bend on. “Look I’ve heard of places like this. There are drivers and the ones that come just to hang out. There’s a lot of beer and music.”

“Yeah?” Sam motioned with his shoulders.

Dean realized that Sam needed to be clonked upside the head if he was going to get anything. He resisted giving his own version of the eye roll and replied, “Meaning that there’s going to be a lot of flirting and touching… ringing any bells?”

The response was Sam giving the annoyed version of the bitch face. “Dean, you could easily do that too.”

“They’ll think twice with you around Sasquatch.”


	5. Chapter 5

The miles of road were eaten up as the Camaro roared down the highway. It was a fair distance ahead of the Impala and was gaining speed steadily. Sam could tell that Angela wasn’t that worried about getting stopped and he knew that she was good at avoiding getting caught even though she could put pedal to the metal like Dean. She seemed to be enjoying herself even though it was a little difficult to see that since she was wearing a set of sunglasses.

It certainly was the first time he rode in a convertible. He noticed that Angela refused to put the top up once it was down and watched as she got this little happy smile as she gunned the engine. It gave the impression that she had a thing for fast cars and that maybe this case was going to her head. However he did manage to have a conversation with Kasey Sr. before they left and found that Angela had been right in that if they were going to get anything on what happened, they had to get in good with the racers and that she had to gain street cred.

It didn’t help that Sam learned that the race that she was going to get in was a street race and part of the course was the stretch of highway that all the accidents occurred at. That stretch was called Death’s Highway and the fact that it was highway 40 wasn’t a coincidence in his mind. He knew that Angela knew the power of numbers and their association with the supernatural and he was concerned that she didn’t seem overly worried about it.

It had been about twenty minutes of driving in silence when she asked, “Something bothering you Sam?”

“No.”

Even though she wasn’t looking at him, he could tell that she saw right through that lie. She replied, “Does it really bother you that the race has a stretch of course on the 40?”

Sam knew that it would be fruitless to lie. It was hard to since Angela could make you feel like you were eight when you tried to lie or hide something. He looked out at the side of the road at the passing scenery before replying, “You don’t me to tell you about the circumstances behind the number 40.” When that didn’t garner a response, Sam took the hint that he was to continue. He added, “I understand the need to get in with these guys but do you really have to go all the way with this? Do you have a death wish or something?” It sounded meaner than he intended but he had his concerns and Dean agreeing to everything wasn’t making things better.

Angela thought about it for a moment. If she were honest with herself, she had always lived her life in the fast lane so to speak. The reason being was that it was always just her and no one else. The people she saved were a result of actions that only hurt her in the end. Looking at it from Sam’s perspective, she could see where he was coming from. Even though she had been with them for months, she was still getting used to being with partners full time and with partners that wanted her company. She replied, “You know I could just say yes we have to do this and let that be the end of it but honestly, maybe it could work out without having to get involved in a race and everything.”

“Then why?”

Angela shrugged her shoulders a little as she kept her eyes on the road. “A lot of things. Maybe part of it is because I still operate under my going solo mentality. Part of it is because, if you want the honest truth, I used to race in the 60s. Small time stuff for money and part of it is because I want to see this thing for myself; thrill of the case I guess. I can see where you’re coming from though and I’m not trying to be suicidal. We have enough crazies around for that.”

What Angela was referring to was a last resort plan that deep down she knew she would have to make if things didn’t go well with the other plans she was working on. It was something that had her anxious and she was reacting to it. It was something that she couldn’t say anything about just yet since that would open up a can of worms that she wasn’t ready to talk about.

Sam studied Angela’s profile and could tell something was on her mind and toyed with the idea of asking about it but decided against it. Instead he made a slight joke, “Well we are a bunch of crazies.”

“Tell me about it,” Angela replied with a slight smile. She could make out the Impala in the mirror and chuckled. “Too bad Dean gave up his chance.”

Sam turned to look and saw the Impala trying desperately to catch up with the Camaro. Though he had to admit Angela didn’t exactly take a fair start when they took off. “I told him he should go but I still think he thinks I’m going to wreck the car just by looking at it.”

“Lame excuse since I know you’ve driven Impa before.”                                                                                              

“I said the same thing.”

“Perhaps it’s a punishment and for something you haven’t done yet.” Angela glanced over to see the annoyed look on Sam’s face and laughed. “Be grateful it isn’t a prank.”

“Heaven help us,” Sam muttered, “Since you would be involved. Though your pranks aren’t bad.”

“Years of practice.” Angela turned on the radio and adjusted to a station. She toyed with the idea to put it on a station that had Dean’s favorite albums just to be annoying. She stopped when she heard the first chords of Bang Your Head. “Been a long time since I’ve heard this one,” she said and gave the car some gas.

Having driven around with Dean and his choice of music, it was actually refreshing to ride with someone who had an eclectic taste in music… at least for Sam. Dean suffered in silence when she drove because she picked whatever struck her fancy. At one time it was country and Dean couldn’t help but moan in agony. One time she rigged the Impala to play her iPod and she played nothing but Bach the whole time. It was worth it to watch Dean squirm in the back seat since he was itching to rip the iPod out.

This choice wasn’t too surprising since it was a new car and hell it had been ‘christened’ to Highway to Hell. Sam tried not to look at that too deeply. He asked, “No Bach this time?”

“You kidding me? This is just the thing for a beauty like this.”

Sam chuckled as he leaned back to lounge in the seat. She sounded like Dean when he bragged about the Impala. “So why this car?”

“What?”

“Why did you pick this one aside from the obvious fact that this model did win in the Trans Am series?” At the look she shot him, Sam shrugged his shoulders and replied, “I saw the pages you were looking at of the cars and did some research on them. I was bored.”

“You were bored?”

“I had already looked up much on the case. Most of it is just stories with a few articles about the crashes that span back fifteen years.” Sam shuffled a little uncomfortable, “And well I was tired of not knowing what the hell people were talking about.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” Angela replied. Half the time that was what she did and it was how she learned new things over the years. There were just some things that she liked more than others and that snowballed into what she was today. She answered the original question, “Honest truth is that I have a thing for Chevy Camaros. I actually owned one until… Let’s just say that there was an explosive end to it. It was sheer luck that she had been rebuilt and now I have her back.”

“You mean this is the same car?”

“Checked the VIN numbers myself. What do you say? A good omen?”

“No idea. Hope so considering the competition.”

Angela looked at Sam who was looking out at the landscape. As far as she was concerned, it was sheer luck that the car had been rebuilt and fortunate that she was able to buy it from the owner desperate to sell because he needed the money. She said, “I may make a little boast about horsepower but that’s not everything when it comes to racing. The driver counts too.”

“I know I’m probably going to regret this but why is that?”

Angela knew that Sam appreciated a car as long as it ran efficiently and he had an affection for the Impala because that was what he had known since he was a kid. It was the one constant besides Dean. “To save this trip from a long and boring explanation, I can tell you straight up that the Z/28 is respected but not well thought of since there are two engines that were designed for racing and are manufacturer’s options.”

“So you’re working with a fast engine but not the fastest?”

“Yes but like I said, it’s not about the engine. It’s also about the driver. A good driver knows the strengths and weaknesses, can read the road… a whole bunch of things. Overall, car and driver share a partnership.”

“You make it sound like the car’s alive or something.”

“Well… think about it. It may not be living and breathing in the sense as we know it but it still lives. I know it sounds crazy but…” Angela shrugged her shoulders. “Oh well at least we can put that theory to the test. Though I would prefer drifting or torge.”

“I’m guessing that those are different types of racing?”

“Yep.”

“What’s the difference?”

Angela debated on that since torge was not something you messed with unless you seriously trained in it. The cat and mouse version she had done and that was for a completely different reason: to get away. Ghost battles were interesting since fastest time wins. Drifting was also risky since you intentionally over steered in order to skid the back tires and make the turn. All of different types carried the risk and Sam was not sure about the whole thing anyway. “You really want to know?”

Sam recognized that tone in the response. He got the feeling that he was going to learn more about this racing business than he cared to. At least he would be finding out from a friend rather than some guy they might meet at the starting point. He might as well. She had raced before so she said. He had to have some measure of confidence in her. “Hit me.”

Angela made a slight motion with her head. “Okay. Here goes nothing.”

****

“Is it just me or are these people not happy to see us?”

Angela looked at the stares they were getting while Sam was getting the food. She was studying the map on her computer while Dean was looking around. She looked up and noticed a couple of looks that would have made lesser men cave under pressure. She looked back down and replied, “Not happy to see us. At least the older folks are.”

“What did we do?”

“Just rolled into town,” Angela replied. “Other reasons could be because you’re hanging around me. I’m not exactly white by current standards and a majority of the town’s population is white.”

“That’s bull crap Angie,” Dean replied in a low voice.

“I know. More likely it’s because there is a 1969 Camaro parked in the parking lot with a Z/28 engine and two young people jumped out of it. Translation: More racer thugs. At least for the older folks.”

Dean glanced around. “I guess we came to the right place then.” He faced Angela but he was looking around to see if there was someone that he could hit up for information on the ghost and Death’s Highway.

“I don’t blame them. Illegal racing through the city streets and the highways. The roads are often bumpy and in disrepair. It is a challenge to racers particularly street racers used to the smooth city streets like LA.” Angela enlarged her imaging of the streets.

From what Kasey Sr. told her, the race that was going to be held that night was going to be a street race from the northern part of town and through a series of selected streets and ending up on the stretch of highway where the Torge was. Entry was open to all comers but if you had a reference or a reputation big enough, you were given preference.

She didn’t ask Kasey Sr. how he managed to find out and get her a recommendation in. She suspected that he serviced racers, the more legitimate ones who occasionally did an illegal here and there. Either way she was grateful that she didn’t have to take the chance that she wouldn’t be let in. From her experience in the 90s the most allowed was four, maybe five.

“So what are you studying?”

“Just looking at a map of the town and trying to see the most likely route. Most of the roads are bumpy so it would be like off roading a bit. That’s an advantage for the car since with its engine it tops as a road racer. The concern I have is the intersections.”

By that time Sam brought the food over and took a seat beside Angela.  Dean grabbed his cheeseburger with bacon and opened it to take a look. “Dude, I said extra onions.”

Sam just gave an annoyed frown as he looked at the turkey sandwich he ordered. Dean was still giving him a look and he said, “It’s not the end of the world. Besides eventually I’m the one that’s going to have to put up with your extra onions.”

“I could always remedy that,” Angela replied absently. She barely noticed the turkey sandwich Sam chose. She told him to surprise her. She picked up half and took a bite while continuing to study the computer.

Sam knew what she was talking about. It was the prank that they had been discussing before they were sent to Yellow Eyes’ playground. He replied, “Maybe later Angie. Dean, make yourself happy and drown your fries in ketchup.”

“I just might,” Dean replied defiantly and grabbed the ketchup bottle and proceeded to drown his fries in them. He didn’t stop and poured extra ketchup on the cheeseburger. Finished he picked up the burger and took a big bite. Nothing tasted as good as red meat with cheese and bacon. He chewed defiantly while looking at Sam who was giving a look that clearly said ‘whatever.’ Heedless of table manners, Dean asked, “So Angie you were saying the car can take the bumps in the road?”

“I’m sorry I don’t speak cheeseburger.”

Sam couldn’t help but chuckle. It was a fruitless campaign to get Dean to change his eating habits but the ways in how Angela reminded him about it was pure entertainment. He admitted that she could easily turn the tables and go after him and she did just as frequently as Dean. His brother just seemed to be her favorite since she knew how to push his buttons.

Dean would have opened his mouth but then the food in it would have dropped out and more likely Angela would have said something about that. He got that look when he was up to a challenge and he was determined to win and finished the bite. He then said, “And I don’t speak health fetish.”

“Smooth,” Angela replied not perturbed by it. She continued to read the page on her computer and didn’t bother to look.

Dean knew that Sam picked that habit up from her. Occasionally Sam would do the same thing. The first time was in Tennessee and they were working that salt and burn. “Yeah well I thought you were one hundred percent car junkie and that includes the cheeseburgers.”

“Hand held grease balls if you ask me,” Angela replied finally looking up at Dean. She gave a slight smile. “Though every good engine needs a little grease every now and then.”

Sam just chuckled as he finished half of his sandwich. Things were never dull with Angela around that was a sure fact. He said, “Alright can you call it even?”

“Not a chance Sammy.”

“Give it up Dean. This round was over the minute it started,” Angela replied smirking. “I would be happy to give you a rematch later but right now you asked me a question so now I will answer it. As to the car, yes it will handle the bumps. The turns and intersections are worrisome.”

“Why is that?” Sam asked after grinning at the fact that Dean had begun to pout a little. The verbal battles that went on between him and Angela were the highlight of time spent on the road. It was always a battle on the insults and even Sam would join in though it was mostly Dean and Angela and Sam knew that Dean hated to lose. He gave his brother a slight kick to get him to stop pouting and focused on what Angela was telling them.

“Well turns are not so much a problem since the car handles well. If the driver is good, you can drift the turns without having to slow down especially if you want to win,” Angela explained, “However the intersections are a concern because a majority of them don’t have any traffic directing things like stop signs. Another challenge for racers.”

“So bumpy roads, tight turns and no traffic lights… sounds like the perfect grounds for a race,” Dean replied.

“You’re telling me,” Angela replied. She took another bite of her sandwich and actually took the time to taste the thing. She could taste the smoking done on the bird and asked, “Is this smoked turkey?”

Sam shrugged. He didn’t know. “It just said turkey with mayo, lettuce, tomato and avocado.”

“Damn Sam. You trying to kill Angie with rabbit food?”

“Shut up, Dean.”

Angela made a motion as she tasted the meat again. She didn’t need them fighting right now. She was going to make them do that plenty of times later. She replied, “No I was just asking. Smoked turkey is very good. Not as good as smoked venison but good. Anyway that was why I asked your help in syncing the pad I gave you at the shop Sam. It monitors the systems and is pretty much a glorified GPS once it is synced with the ones sponsoring the race. So I don’t get lost and I know the route.”

The switch in topics was ignored since both brothers knew that Angela was prone to go down memory lane on occasion when it came to food. In fact some of those memories ended up on the table when they stopped by Bobby’s place. So it was safe to assume that they were going to probably have venison or smoked turkey sometime in the future.

Dean took another bite of his cheeseburger and stuffed a ketchup covered fry into his mouth emphasizing his movements to annoy Sam. He then asked, “So you know the route?”

“I won’t find out until I show up and that is if they allow for the route to be synced,” Angela replied. She finished what she was doing and pulled up the articles about the accidents and any stories that might be circulating. She continued to eat her sandwich in a slow fashion being that she was more interested in the articles than food at the moment.

“So we cool our heels or something?” Dean was digging into the fries with gusto.

“Well I did find something. Looks like there was another attempt on a car only this car was going the speed limit and not even near the stretch of highway we’re looking at,” Angela pulled up the article and held up the pad so they could see.

“That’s new,” Dean said. “Kid said that the thing tried to ram him and all he was doing was driving some girl home. The others were driving in a race.”

“And yet all of them reported seeing a silver car,” Sam added. “Think something changed the MO of the ghost?”

“Probably got bored or something,” Dean replied.

Angela thought about it and didn’t object when Sam took her computer out of her hands. It was strange that the Silver Streak went after a car that wasn’t even participating and the car was not even on the same stretch of highway that all the incidents had occurred. It was puzzling since most vengeful spirits were the kind to operate in a pattern. Something was definitely up and she was itching to ask questions but more so to visit this stretch of highway.

Angela found that she had fruit for the side which was fine. She picked up a slice of watermelon and tasted it. Looking over at a neighboring table, she spotted something that would make it taste better. Making sure no one would notice, she focused and the object shot towards her and she caught it under the table. She sprinkled a little bit of the sugar on the watermelon and took a bite. Much better.

She left Dean and Sam to discussing about the case while she was absorbed in her thoughts and looking around idly. She pointedly ignored some of the mean looks the elderly folks eating as well as few jealous stares from younger women. She had been through it all before though she was not anxious to repeat that experience from Lakota.

Sam and Dean were talking about the case without realizing that Angela was no longer participating. They were more or less arguing over who they should ask about the ghost. Sam suggested that they look up any deaths that occurred roughly fifteen years ago since that seemed to have been the time that the accidents started. Dean pointed out that if it was a ghost, the question of remains came to light like the car itself and he reminded Sam about the case with the killer truck while pointing out that it was highly unlikely they would be able to find sacred ground in a rush again.

Suddenly Dean’s phone went off playing Smoke on the Water. The boys dropped their discussion while Dean fished out his cell phone. He looked at the caller ID but didn’t recognize the number. It was strange since he had only given out that number to a few people. He glanced at Angela who was just minding her own business and probably deep in thought. Flipping the phone open he answered, “Hello?”

_Is that anyway to greet a friend?_

“Haley?”

_The one and only._

“It’s been a while. I know we talked about that…”

When Sam heard that it was Haley he gave a slight eye roll and nudged Angela. He told her who it was on the phone. Angela gave a slight smile and motioned that they should go. Even though there was still daylight, they needed to check into a motel and find the meeting point for the race. She took out a pen and started writing on a clean napkin while Sam put the computer away in the case that she used for it. Once she was finished with the note, she shoved it into Dean’s view.

Dean was still talking to Haley and managed to look down and read the note. He motioned with an exasperated expression much to Angela’s amusement. He followed the pair out to the parking lot still talking to Haley. He was standing by the open of the Impala as Sam automatically got in the Camaro with Angela and he grinned. He said to Haley, “I’m just enjoying a good view.”

_Well I hope you savor the moment Dean. The reason I called was because I heard rumors. Dean, don’t let her chase the demon._


	6. Chapter 6

It was an odd time to go and question victims of the supernatural but Dean was confident that his charms worked on the nurse and the mother of the kid that was driving. The mother was a piece of work. She oscillated between disbelief and being pissed. Apparently her son was a top athlete in school and had earned an athletic scholarship to some big college back east.

Dean contemplated the kid’s teen rebellion and ended up being reminded of the arguments that Sam and Dad used to have. The biggest one was when Sam revealed his intention to quit the family business and go to Stanford. While he had been upset and felt that Sam was ditching his family, he couldn’t help but be proud of his little brother for landing the full ride. Dean figured everyone needed a rebellious stage at some point.

Since he was waiting, those thoughts led to wondering if Angela had a rebellious streak in there. Certainly with her love of cars and the enthusiasm for racing could count for that. That led to his conversation with Haley before he checked into the motel. What she told him was a little cryptic but he could hear the concern in her voice.

She told him not to let Angela chase the demon. The only demon he knew she had chased for years was Yellow Eyes. It occurred to him that maybe it was the crossroads demon Haley was referring to. That made the most sense since he knew she was working on trying to break his deal. Even with the other stuff on the job, she was still looking just like Sam was.

The difference was that she kept her activities from everybody and Dean suspected that the nature of these activities were more than what she made them to be. She did tell him that what she was doing would be rather dark. He never asked what she did but maybe he missed something and she wanted him to ask. It could explain why she often would act like he would.

_The rumors were that the king of the crossroads knows. He wants her to chase him. Don’t let her do it, Dean._

Dean tried asking how Haley knew anything but she wouldn’t or couldn’t say. When they left the village she said that she was going to head out herself and do a little bit of hunting and practicing her mojo again. He thought that knowing a good witch was a little creepy but also kind of neat. He learned that as much from Angela since she was half vamp and Haley was special in her own way and he didn’t mean the witch mojo.

“Agent Van Halen, you can see Jimmy now.”

Dean put his train of thought on hold as he got up from his seat where he had been waiting. They had to get the kid awake since he was on heavy meds. From what the nurse mentioned, the kid was lucky having gotten a broken leg but it was in traction and some lacerations. Even Dean thought that was pretty lucky since he saw the photos from the report on what the car looked like after it was wrecked.

He had to admit that after seeing them, he was just as worried as Sam was about Angela being the one to get in with these guys. He had noticed Angela when she glanced at them before she and Sam took off to the rally point. It was thoughtful.

Clearing his throat, he walked into the room trying to not think about the fact that he was in a hospital… and all the smells. He focused on the kid who was giving him a surly look and he couldn’t tell if it was the meds and the pain or he was not pleased to be talking to a fed.

Dean began, “So you want to start from the beginning? What exactly happened?”

“I raced and I crashed. What more do you want to know?”

“Well you remember any details? Say a silver racer?” Dean gave a knowing smile that he did when he caught people in a lie. He also used that look when he wasn’t sure but pretended to know and it usually got him his answer.

Jimmy visibly moved as much as his position would allow him to. It was bad enough that his mom ragged on him for racing and being stupid. Now here was a stinking fed asking questions and not only that, he was no dummy. He grumbled, “Maybe I saw one.”

“What about your girl. She see it too?”

“Maybe. Why are you so interested? It’s nothing but a story.”

Dean knew that she shouldn’t go too hard on the kid but damn. He himself had been in a bad car wreck and technically he did die! He leaned in close and pulled out the computer he borrowed from Angela and flipped it to the photos of the different crime scenes. “Kid you really think that it’s a story when you have this many accidents in a similar manner over a span of fifteen years? You got lucky. An accident that bad should have had you killed.”

Jimmy thought that fed were like mall cops but this guy was straight up scary. He couldn’t avoid the images that flashed on the guy’s computer. One after the other with some showing hints of blood and the wrecks. He even saw his car and he cringed mostly in horror rather than from the pain. He looked for his mom who usually did her mom thing in situations like this. She was by the door with her arms cross and she turned and walked away. He was getting no help from her on this one.

“Had enough?” Dean asked the question intently and held the computer up ready to use it If he had to.

“Yes I saw it and Terry did too. It showed up right when the race was going to start but maybe a hundred feet or so behind everyone.”

“How did you wipe out?”

Jimmy scowled slightly at the reference. “Car hit me.”

“Give me a little detail man. Anything specific about the car that hit you that you remember?”

Jimmy sighed. His leg was starting to ache now and he wanted to get to sleep. Well the sooner he answered the cop’s question, the sooner he would be able to get to sleep. He replied, “There was a lot of ramming to get into first position. That’s getting into first.”

Dean knew what the kid meant and let the sarcasm slide. He was getting what he wanted. Hell Sam could be good at playing the bad cop in the good cop/bad cop routine and even that thing with Jake was creepy but generally Sam was more the good cop. He nodded, “Okay so you were jockeying for first.”

Jimmy still scowled but obviously surprised that the fed was ignoring the sarcasm. Yet he got the hint that this fed knew a thing or two about cars. He continued, “Like I said we were jockeying for first. Then the Streak comes up and starts ramming. I was first and should’ve had it but he gave me the pit maneuver and shot ahead. Not even a dent on his ride.”

Dean made careful note of the details of the whole thing. True it was the same as the kid’s statement but now he was going after details of the car and the driver if he saw him. He had learned how to use Angela’s notepad function on her computer and made notes about the kid’s responses. Yeah he was turning into a computer geek somewhat. Sue him. “You get a good look at the car? Anything to make it stand out like a call sign or something?”

“There were jagged stripes on the side almost like those racing stripes you see and it was silver even the guy. It was like those silver painted freaks you see out in Hollywood and places like that doing those statue moves. At one point the flickered like a bad image or something.”

Dean knew that the kid was describing a ghost. Spirits flickered and all that kind of thing. Now he needed to know if the kid knew anything about violent deaths of someone matching the description. “Did he look like anyone you might recognize?”

“Nah. He was a freak but Terry got a good look at him. Ask her. Now are we done?”

Dean got the hint and that was time the nurse decided to come in citing that the kid needed his rest. He thanked the kid and got a ‘whatever’ for his trouble. He gave a slight smile to the nurse who promptly shooed him out the door and he came face to face with the kid’s mom. He cleared his throat and said, “Um I’m sorry about that ma’am.”

“I just hope you got through to him Agent Van Halen. He needed that.”

Dean was a little shocked at that since his experience with moms was that they were a very protective lot. He garnered that much from Lisa when he met Ben before he was able to explain what he did to a degree. Then again Angela said the same thing about him when he got overprotective of Sam. It was puzzling but then again this must be a mom who believed in administering tough love. He replied the best he could, “I’m glad I could help and your son was able to help in our investigation.”

“Just find whoever it is and stop it. Too many people weep once a month. I’m just glad it’s not my Jimmy.”

“I’ll do my best ma’am,” Dean replied giving a polite smile to inspire confidence.

Sam’s research was right in that there were a lot of stories concerning this Silver Streak. In fact Dean overheard the nurses talking about how the Streak was at it again. Of course they were giving each other looks that clearly said they didn’t believe it. Dean could understand why Bobby said that it was along the lines of hunting for Bigfoot. The people in this town thought it was something the kids made up just to get a less harsh sentence if they got caught in an illegal race.

Dean knew though now that they were dealing with a ghost. Well the kid’s description hardly warranted that assertion even though he said the guy flickered a bit as was typical of spirits. Yet he had worked with less and with Angela occasionally getting a vibe from sites while they worked a job made it a little more interesting. And that was due to the fact that her vision thingies were often random but she said one touch was all she needed. He guessed that before heading to the rally point she stopped by the highway to take a look.

He glanced at his watch. He could still interview the girl if her parents let him and get to the end point to see the last leg of the race. He knew where that was and Angela mentioned that the talk was that was the homestretch for tonight’s race. He was at the Impala when his cell phone rang. He got in the car as he answered it, “Sam?”

_Dean, we are dealing with a spirit._

“Thank you Captain Obvious. I just talked to the driver, the kid Jimmy. He mentioned that the driver was silver in color and that it flickered before the big hit.”

_Yeah well I did a scan with the EMF and it went crazy. There’s definitely activity going on here._

“What about Angie? She get anything?”

_I don’t know. She walked down the length of skid marks and kneeled several times as if to look for something. She might have seen the accidents replay. Dean I get the feeling that this thing will show up tonight._

“What do you want me to do? Put me on the phone and tell Angie no? You know how that works out,” Dean replied as he started the engine. “Sam I know what you’re thinking and it’s probably on Angie’s mind too. She’s not stupid or reckless like me.” He started looking through her computer and did a random search on the accidents and racers.

_She’s a friend Dean and one who’s stuck her neck out for us on more than one occasion. Like that fight thing she mentioned earlier._

Dean remembered that. Hell he was glad she stepped in when she did since he would have just killed the assphats for ganging up on his brother. Not that he would have lasted long since they were just like Angela, half human and half vamp. He did make a note then to work on her timing issues but he understood that she was trying to save Sam from a tongue lashing much like she did for him when Sam guessed and he told about his deal. Dean noticed that as much as she pitched them against each other in harmless pranks, she always tried to be the peacemaker.

He was flipping through the web pages when he found something that caught his eye. It was from a local paper in a small town somewhere in Ohio complete with a picture. It was dated back to 1969 and he was surprised. He replied, “Yeah I know Sam but I think she knows what she’s doing. They didn’t call her the Drifter for no good reason.”

_The what?_

“The Drifter. You know that nonsense she spewed about working on cars for racers was just the tip of the iceberg right?”

_Yeah she told me on the way here._

“Sam, she was famous. Well maybe not on a national scale like our FBI problem but she was well known. She was hailed as a hero in a town in Ohio and man the car is fine. It looks exactly like the one she built.”

_It is._

“No shit!”

_Dean, can you focus? Look we’re going to the rally point on the north end of town. From my understanding, the race is going to end here at the 40. I’m thinking the ghost will show up then. You have any idea who it might be?_

“No idea. I was going to go to the girl’s house and ask a couple of questions. Then I’ll head on over and be there for the finish. It’s okay Sam.”

_Yeah I know. Okay then I’ll ask around when we get there._

“You know what, I’ll head over there too and once it starts we can book and head to the finish.”

_Won’t the suit be a little conspicuous?_

“I know that. I’ll meet you there.” Dean hung up the phone and pulled out of the parking lot of the hospital. He headed back to the motel to change and do some more research on this ghost. For once he was grateful that Angela gave him a private course of helpful hints on searching databases. He was tempted to surf for porn and freeze the computer to tease her like he did with Sam but he got the feeling that wouldn’t work on her and besides he had to get more information on what they were dealing with since this was Angela’s life on the line now. He looked through the old newspapers until he hit on a few good leads. He bookmarked them and headed back out to get to the rally point.

****

Sam hung up the phone and was for once glad that Angela was too far away to hear properly any of the conversation that he had with Dean. After they checked in, she suggested that they take a quick look at the highway for EMF readings and the like. They didn’t even know if they were dealing with a real person or a ghost. The article about the two kids seeing it didn’t release any names so that was a sort of dead end.

Sam had felt a sense of unease as Angela pulled up beside the highway in question and hopped out. He followed at a slower pace until they were standing on it. He pulled the EMF reader out of his pocket and flipped it on and started walking. Meanwhile Angela was already walking down a stretch as if she were following something.

He ignored her for a while as the EMF started to go hot. It went super hot at one point. It was strange but it became clear as he looked down. He was standing on a skid mark which was long.  When he stepped to one side, it went down. When he went to the other it went hot and stayed there. So he was able to surmise that the ghost car made those marks. He continued to walk around and EMF continued to pick up signs of activity. Some of it was weak while others were stronger.

That made sense since there had been multiple incidents over a span of fifteen years. He looked over at Angela who was kneeling and peering at something. She reached out to probe the asphalt with her fingers and Sam quickly looked to make sure no cars were coming through. He took a few steps forward and the EMF went down but when he was in the general vicinity of Angela touching the pavement as she looked down the road with that look she got sometimes, it started to make noise.

Sam looked at the thing and wondered if it was broken or something. He then looked at Angela who was focusing down the road. He realized that she was watching something that had happened or probably will happen. He watched as she frowned and then moved on to another area, a pair of more visible skid marks and she touched them and frowned again.

He took the moment to call Dean and see what he found out. He continued to watch as Angela walked about. It was like she was trying to piece together a story or something. Either that or overload her brain with all the images. He turned to focus on his conversation with Dean while watching to make sure that no traffic would come.

It had been a surprise when Dean mentioned something from Angela’s racing days. That she had raced, he knew because she told him as much. What Dean found was that she was lauded as a hero. That had him puzzled since illegal racing was frowned on unless she did something while on a job. He and Dean both knew that she wasn’t one to brag about anything. In fact anything she shared always had a purpose behind it and delivered in a matter of fact way. It could be something to ask her later.

At least Dean had been reassuring about the whole thing. If the ghost did show up, Angela knew what she had to do and he and Dean would be there. He hung up the phone to find that Angela was walking towards him. She looked like she had all that she had been looking for but she was still thinking about it. She said, “Well, definitely there have been crashes and all of them caused by the Streak. How did the EMF read?”

Deciding not to mention the spike when she touched the asphalt, Sam replied, “Spiked in several places. It went hot when I walked over a pair of skid marks over there.” Sam pointed it out and ended up following when Angela went over to examine the marks and touch them.

****

Angela felt the urge to visit ‘Death’s Highway’ before the race and went there. She could tell the whole thing was making Sam nervous since they didn’t quite know what they were dealing with. She didn’t blame him but she suggested EMF readings so at least they were investigating something. Of course her urging seemed to be prompted by the fact that she wanted to touch it and see if she could see anything.

She was out of the car and on the highway looking for clues. She didn’t expect to find much except the skid marks. Skid marks were plenty as well as bits of dirt and gravel and maybe bits of bugs and road kill. It was the typical composition of a highway. Her best bet was the skid marks since those were pretty much the only thing visible.

She selected a pair of marks and kneeled down to inspect them. Standard rubber for tires but… She reached out and touched part of one.

_The car braked hard just as the Streak attempted to do a pit maneuver. The Streak missed and drove by. The car it passed was suddenly hit from behind and was shot forward. The rear was lifted off and it popped forward. The car spun on its front tires until the weight brought it down…_

Angela frowned and moved over to another set of skid marks. Again she saw the accident. In one instance she was sitting beside the driver as he sped down the highway. She got a look of the Streak passing by but it was too fast. Looking ahead she saw the car cut in front of the one she was in. The driver braked hard and swerved.

It was like watching a high definition replay and Angela was still thrown off by it a little since it felt so real. Yet she had a few tricks up her sleeve after practicing a little under Bobby’s guidance. She focused a little and was able to replay that one but at slower speed. It was then she discovered something interesting about the car.

After looking around, she found Sam on the phone probably talking to Dean. She walked over and said, “Well, definitely there have been crashes and all of them caused by the Streak. How did the EMF read?”

Sam told her about the spikes near a pair of skid marks and that piqued her interest. She took off aware that she was going to have to be quick about it if she was going to make it on time. She took no notice that Sam was following her trying to get her to come back. She stood in the middle of the road and looked for the skid marks where Sam said they were.

Finding them, she kneeled to peer at them. She knew that spirits did have a tendency to leave things behind especially if it was part of the MO when they did their thing. This was just another one of those things but what if… She reached out to touch the marks.

_It was fifteen years ago and it was considered the biggest race in the underground. The best of the best were competing. He was a longshot; the dark horse of the race. He had barely gotten in on this one but he had earned it._

_He was smart about it and he bided his time. Now this was the homestretch. He would make his move and he would be in the clear to win. His chief rival was Nexxus. He would be playing it smart too. So he would just have to be smarter. Now that there were only two cars left since the other two wiped out, he would have a chance to show everyone what he was made of and that he was not just some legit racer but a street racer._

_His chance came. Now it was he and Nexxus and they were neck and neck. It was a battle with the cars as Nexxus started trying to ram his. He waited though and sped up and avoided the blow and soared ahead and he was in the clear._

_Suddenly his rear was rammed into. He looked behind and saw that Nexxus had caught up. He sped up too. It was completely out of the blue when his left rear was hit and he spun out. He did what he was supposed to and go with the skid. It didn’t help when he was hit again and the tire hit probably a pothole. He felt the car lift in the air and flip._

_He felt intense pain as the car rolled until it landed upside down. He couldn’t breathe properly. He struggled to breathe as he undid the belt. He managed to slide out of his car. He looked down to where the finish was where Nexxus was. The douche gave him a sneer as he felt the last breaths come into his body. He closed his eyes and said one name. It was…_

Angela found herself on the side of the road where Sam had yanked her just as a car drove by. She shook her head to clear it of what she had seen. She had just seen how the ghost died and it made sense now.

“Angie, you okay?”

“A.J.” She looked at Sam with a frown as the name came to her.


	7. Chapter 7

“So you saw how the ghost died?”

“It wasn’t that different from when I saw Bodine at the Point,” Angela replied as she put her foot on the gas. They were running late but she would get them there. “The ghost died in a race on that stretch of highway and in a similar manner as the others. The pit maneuvers with enough force to flip the car over.”

Sam was used to the fast driving since Dean was the same way and he had driven that way a few times himself. He just focused on what Angela was telling him after he pulled her out of the way of a car and she said a word that sounded like a name. “So you’re sure that we are dealing with a ghost?”

“We have the EMF readings.”

“What about that name you said? A.J.?”

Angela frowned as she continued driving. They were almost there so she needed to slow down. It would do them no good if she attracted the attention of the cops near the rally point. “The thing is I don’t think it was his name. Maybe somebody he knew.”

“Maybe we should call this off?”

It was not too late in the rational sense but since they were there now, there was no point in trying to pull out just as there was no point in going through with it. Angela pulled the car up slowly and didn’t look at the gawkers as she pulled up to where the racers were supposed to meet. She managed to get out, “Logic says we should but I get the feeling that what we are looking for is here. Besides if we were to pull out now, we might not get another chance.”

Sam made a slight face. It seemed that she was determined to go through with this. Was this even really about the case anymore or was it a need to get a hit off the thrill? She did have a point but this seemed a little too much. He sighed and got out of the car.

Angela knew that Sam was not for this. Hell it was probably the best idea to pull out but what she saw… She felt that it was right to go through with it even though it was risky. Then again the boys took risks that were just as bad. She walked around to where Sam was leaning against the car. She held her hands clasped in front of her and looked up at him expectantly.

Sam wondered what she was doing when she stood in front of him like that looking like a contrite child. He then realized she was waiting for his opinion. He looked over at the crowds that had gathered and cars all around. Giving a sigh he asked, “Can you try to be careful at least?”

Angela gave a slight smile, “That I can do. Besides I have a little insurance in the trunk as well as in the front. A little bit of seasoning so to speak.”

Sam couldn’t help but give a wry smile. It would be like her to keep fully loaded shotguns with salt rounds. He knew that she would do her best. It also occurred to him that maybe with her at the wheel, she could divert the attention of the spirit. He still didn’t like it but he trusted her and he and Dean had said it often enough. “In the front?”

“Plain sight,” Angela replied with her own slight smile. She still had her hands clasped in front of her. She repeated, “I’ll be careful Sam.”

Sam noticed a group that appeared impatient. “I know you will. You better go. Dean’s coming so we can work the spectators. Maybe we might find this person called A.J.”

“You two are the ones who should be careful. The crowds can be vicious when it comes to rooting for their favorites,” Angela replied. She started to leave when she was grabbed by the arm and turned around. It surprised her when Sam kissed her cheek.

“For luck.”

“Thank you,” Angela replied as Sam released her. She turned and walked towards the ones putting on the race. She wondered why he would do that and then came to the conclusion that it was part of the job, at least giving the impression they were an item.

Sam watched her go. He was aware that he startled her but it seemed to fit with the situation. He had seen other scenes that were similar and decided something similar might help. He knew that once she thought clearly, she was going to get him back. He would deal with that later. He looked around and spotted Dean and went to try and keep his brother focused.

Angela walked as if everything were normal even when she spotted Dean making his way through the crowd. She knew that if he saw what Sam did she and Sam were not going to hear the end of it. Hell he still loved rubbing it in when he found them asleep on top of the Impala while he spent the night having his fun time. It was something that she would take since she was just as bad with the jokes.

She made it just in time to be introduced to the three other racers she would be competing as. She was the only female racer but judging from the looks that came her way when she was introduced as the Drifter, the old name still carried weight. She hadn’t wanted to use it but Kasey was the one that spread the word. Of course they probably thought that she was a look alike using the name since that was the 60s. There were lots of memories associated with that name.

Out of the others there, she recognized one. The face had changed some but not that much. Nexxus was back and judging by the sneers he was giving everyone else, he was going to play hard and he didn’t care who got hurt. The two others were young. One looked mid twenties and Hispanic and he didn’t have much to say about himself but privately Angela thought he could say a lot with his driving. The last one looked like he was still in high school; the youngest one there and he seemed to be the only one reluctant to be there. It piqued her curiosity. If things went well, she would find the means to talk to him.

****

A.J. didn’t want to be here but since he had his own reputation on the few legal drag races he did and because he was a legacy, he was given the invite. He didn’t like the fact that he would be going up against Nexxus, the biggest hotshot and El Vaquero who was from LA. The last entry surprised him though.

A.J. had met quite a few girls that really knew their cars like Julie who insisted on coming even though the ride the night before had scared her. He left her at the finish line so that way they could just finish and go. He never met a girl driver and this one was a looker. She was tall with dark hair and her eyes were an unusual color. She was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt that fit her body well and she was wearing a leather jacket that looked like what Hugh Jackman wore in X-Men.

She had a no nonsense look about her as she walked up though the guy she was with surprised her by kissing her. Siblings maybe? She was collected though when she arrived. Her name or call sign though was a shocker when he heard it and he could see the various looks of surprise on the other drivers’ faces… even Nexxus.

The Drifter was famous in the racing community, mostly in the illegal kind but there were a few small time legit races that were under that driver’s belt. The reason the driver was called the Drifter because he was virtually the champ at it and was/is known for the executed drifts on sharp turns. A.J. had always assumed that the Drifter was a man but now here was a girl with that same title. He didn’t know if it was a coincidence or not. Maybe it was a scab floating on the reputation but given the way Slider, the promoter was giving an impressive smile, it must be a person with their own rep.

“Alright, this is to show who is the best in this business among all you top dogs,” Slider was saying. “It’s separating the real drivers from all the others. No closed roads but we do have scanners for you so if the cops do try to break this up, you have a chance. Lola will show the course.”

The woman Lola held up her pad. “The race will begin here at North Forest Ave and follows this route.” She motioned to someone who handed out pads and the earwig receivers connected to the scanners. “These all have the route highlighted out and it will end on Death’s Highway. First one there wins.”

A.J. studied the route on his pad. He knew some of these street were notorious crappy with potholes and shit like that. That was what attracted the street racer crowd; the challenge plus the fact that those intersections didn’t exactly have a stop sign or anything like that not to mention Death’s Highway.

“What about this Silver Streak? I hear he appears on Death’s Highway.”

A.J. looked up to see that the girl driver was looking at Slider and Lola for an answer. She was like the others, drawn in by the Streak’s legend and all the stories. Yet studying her more, her interest was not in the challenge presented by it. No, it looked like she was onto something entirely different. What was she about?

Slider gave a smile that was meant to charm the girl, “He does and that’s part of the challenge. Most can’t beat him anyway. Think of him as a goal you wish to achieve.”

To A.J. that didn’t seem to satisfy the girl enough but she gave the impression that it was. What was she doing here if not for the race? She replied, “Well I always love a challenge.”

Slider grinned, “Good let’s sync up and get started. Line ‘em up at the Wesley/N. Forest intersection and good luck.”

A.J. waited while the others moved but not before Nexxus came up to him and said, “You better back out while you can runt. You ain’t got what it takes. Your big brother didn’t.”

“He was better than you douchebag.”

“You better be looking behind you or you may find yourself flipped,” Nexxus replied before walking towards his car.

A.J. tried not to react and was surprised when the Drifter came up and ask, “What was that about?”

“Nothing.”

“Fine. Hey good luck out there,” the Drifter replied and held out her hand.

A.J. raised a brow at that. Most of the street racers weren’t this polite. Then again he only knew the ones around town and those whose reputations made it out there. He took the proffered hand and found it to be a firm grip. He looked up at her and found that she was sincere in her well wishing. He replied, “Thanks.”

“Hey maybe we can hang out and talk afterwards.”

“Yeah, maybe and you can meet my friend. She would love to meet a female driver.”

The Drifter gave a friendly smile and let go. A.J. watched as she walked over to her ride. He felt his eyes widen slightly. The Drifter he knew about had driven a ’69 Camaro and it was painted exactly the same way. Black with grey stripes and the rag top. Then he thought that it couldn’t be the same car. When she fired up the engine, he could pick up the sound of the Z/28 V8 engine. That was more creepy than the previous night where the ghost spoke to him.

A.J. seriously decided that it would be worth the talk afterwards. Hell Julie would be impressed. He jumped into his Shelby Mustang and fired her up. The damage hadn’t been that bad and he could get the paint redone after the race. He pulled up next to the Camaro and glanced over. She gave a knowing smirk and he realized that she knew the history behind Chevy and the revamp of the Camaro.

He glanced at the pad that had been placed on his dash. It would give the signal when the time came to go. He looked over and saw a second one on the Camaro’s dash. The driver was entering something in it and from the looks of it, it was a systems monitoring program. That kind of thing was expensive to do and he had seen it on the more modern cars that had been modified. She looked up at him and gave a grin.

A.J. couldn’t help but return it as he made sure his seat belt was firmly fastened. He took a deep breath and began revving the engine. The others followed suit and the sound of squealing tires were heard in the air as the cars were getting ready to gun it. He focused on the road ahead just as the pad said, “Get ready.”

The numbers then began to flash on the screen. First three, then two, then one followed by the word ‘go.’ A.J. shifted gear and took off, the Mustang’s engine roaring in the air. He could hear the other engines roar as they started down the street. He silently prayed that his reflexes were that good so that no one got hurt.

_Right turn ahead._

The first turn was onto W. Hendrix and one of the worst intersections. A.J. stayed behind waiting for a chance to move ahead. He wasn’t out to win but he wasn’t going to take it lying down. He would give it his best. As the turn came up, he saw the Camaro inch ahead of him. The car made the turn at its current speed and he could hear the squeal of the tires on the road. He followed suit though he put more emphasis on the brakes.

The road ahead was bumpy and yet the Camaro stayed ahead of him as it began to jockey with El Vaquero. Actually it looked more like El Vaquero was trying to make her wipe out early in the game. Boy was he going to be surprised when he ended up with more dents than potholes in the road. Since the road was so bumpy, he turned his attention to the road and began trying to creep up on the Camaro. It was war between the muscle.

****

Dean was impressed with the turnout at the gathering point. He parked the Impala a little away from the main crowd but that didn’t stop people from either gawking or trying to insult his sweetheart. Since he was on the job, he took it all in a stride. Hell if he could put up with Angela’s teasing, and her comments border lined on sacrilege, he could put up with a few snide comments here and there.

There was a small group that paused to really admire and they looked tempted to touch it but they didn’t. It was a good thing too since Dean had a recent spit and shine done on it, well Angela did it before they headed out to that case. Plus no one touched the car unless it was family or very, **very** close friend. Still Dean could appreciate that they were admiring her and was even given a few compliments by some of the guys there.

He kept it short and sweet as he made his way towards where the center of the attention was. It was there that he managed to find Sam and he didn’t miss the quick peck he gave Angela. Dean couldn’t help but grin at that though he figured that Sam was playing the role of boyfriend just to appease the crowd who gathered around the Camaro. “Sammy, you sly dog. I’m betting you were getting back at Angie for the one she gave you,” he muttered to himself.

He kept a straight face when Sam picked him out of the crowd and started walking towards him. Once Sam was within hearing range, Dean asked, “So I take it Angie’s getting instructions?”

“Yeah,” Sam replied, “Dean, she saw something on the highway. The pair of marks that the EMF registered on had her zone out completely.”

Dean had been ogling some hot girls in really skimpy outfits while Sam had been talking but he had been listening. He turned after they walked off flashing him those cute sexy smiles. Then there were the cars all around. It was heaven. He replied, “Maybe she latched onto the spirit’s pain or something. I don’t know how it works but she saw something. What was it?”

“She saw the whole thing,” Sam said with an intense look that hid his annoyance at Dean’s seemingly inability to pay attention, “High def.”

That was serious. Dean didn’t quite understand it but he understood that for Angela it was like being right there in the moment even after the fact. Some were more intense than others. Bobby was the one that offered the theory that maybe the emotional factor figured into it. For this it made sense since it was a race and there was a lot of adrenaline. He looked at Sam who was looking around feeling annoyed and uncomfortable and Dean guessed he was wondering why they were still doing this. He tried to divert Sam’s attention, “So did Angie give specifics?”

“She said the car was real, silver with black and the driver was youngish, maybe early twenties.”

“Okay.”

“She also said he was good and that his wipeout was intentional. He crashed like how all the others did after that. Pit maneuver and the car flips over. Dean, I think this thing is going to show up tonight.”

“That’s what we’re here for Sam.”

“Why do the risk then? I mean I talked about it with Angie but she seemed determined and she wants to find out about this A.J.”

“Who?”

“It was the name she heard in the vision. She is sure that it’s not the name of the driver,” Sam replied. “Dean…”

“Look Sam,” Dean began, “We have a job here. I know this is probably the mother load of stupid or even crazy but even I think it is the best shot. Haven’t you considered that maybe it’s the actual racing that triggers the thing to appear? I’m not trying to throw her under the bus here but you know how she thinks sometimes.”

Sam had to admit that Dean was right on that account. She did say that she would try to be careful and she had this thing about her word being bond. She also had insurance in case the ghost did show up. Probably she was the best bet at keeping the other drivers safe out there. “I know. She did say that she would try to be careful.”

“Her word is her bond even if it was never asked to be a promise,” Dean replied. He was going to say more when the sudden roar of engines filled the air. “Looks like they’re about to start.”

“Then let’s get going so that we can ask questions at the finish.”

Dean wanted to take a look at the cars though and said, “Just a moment.”

He made his way through the crowd to get a good look at the cars that were racing. There were four altogether. Two were some of that newer stuff and Dean knew that if they were to just give a love tap to the Camaro, they would suffer the worst damage. What really caught his eye was the fact that the third was a classic muscle as well and it was the Shelby Mustang. Dean knew it was on.

He could tell Angela was keeping it tongue in cheek. “It’s on Sammy. Look at that!”

“Look at what Dean?”

Dean had to resist on the eye roll. Instead he gave an exasperated sigh as he led Sam back to where he parked the Impala. “Sam it’s war between the Shelby and the Camaro. The Mustang was the reason that Chevy revamped the Camaro to that look. They wanted to compete with the pony car division.”

“A piss match between brands then?”

“Don’t be so crude, Sammy.”

As they got closer to the Impala, Dean saw that the same group of guys that had been admiring the car were still there and they had taken up a protective stance around it. One of them came up and said, “Couple of punks tried to get cute with your car. They wanted to give it a new paint job. We held them off. They should’ve known that it’s taboo to mark up another man’s ride at one of these functions.”

Sam thought he had seen it all but the fact that there were people just as obsessed about the Impala’s appearance as Dean just about topped it. He asked, “Did you go out and find a few new brothers while I wasn’t looking?”

“They just appreciate a classic piece of art,” Dean replied as he walked forward and said to the guys, “Thanks.”

“Hey she’s a work of art.”

“You got that right,” Dean replied with a grin on his face. “Thanks again fellas.”

“It’s no problem. We’re heading down to the finish to see who will win. Me, I’m betting on the Camaro though she has some competition with the Shelby.”

Dean gave a slight nudge to Sam’s ribs, “See what I tell ya. That’s great. We’re heading down there now too.”

“Well maybe we’ll see ya down there.” Then the group started heading towards their cars.

Dean waited until they left and said, “See Sam. Even they can appreciate what a beauty my baby is.” He got in the car and started the engine just as Sam got in on the passenger side.  “Relax Sam. Angie’s mind is on the job.”

“It usually is and then it isn’t.”

Dean maneuvered the car until he was oriented to head down the street and take the shortest route to the finish. The tone that Sam had uttered the comment was what caught his attention. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Sam was referring to the fact that every time he brought up trying to break Dean’s deal, Angela would effectively deflect him or ignore it completely. It made it seem like she didn’t care even though it was obvious she did care about them. She had even listened intently when Tamara gave them a lead for that. Sam gave up asking about it since she was being persistent in ignoring it and Dean was ten times worse on that matter.

“What did you mean by that Sam? Are you referring to my deal?”

“Dean, I know she was there with you. She even told me herself and she acted like she felt bad for doing it. Now it is like talking to two of you except one is a girl.”

“You calling me a girl? Cause last time I looked you were the girl,” Dean replied as he sped up. He should’ve known that this would come up since it involved Angela taking a risk with her life. He knew to a degree how Sam logic worked at times and to have it pop up now was going to piss him off.

“I didn’t say that,” Sam retorted.  “You knew she went with you and you didn’t say anything and I get that. What I don’t get is why the both of you are fighting me on this. Angie has to know something about breaking deals. If she can make them…”

“It’s a special clause just for her to make them. As far as I’m concerned there is no clause about breaking them so let it stay that way. I said it before Sam that I am tired of the job. Now I only have less than a year left so drop it.” Dean continued to drive on in silence feeling bad that he was shooting this down. Sam had come close to the fact that Angela was working on alternative means and it brought back the conversation he had with Haley earlier. If Haley was right then Angela could be walking into something that could cost her more than she bargained for and it worried Dean that she may have already considered it.


	8. Chapter 8

So far the race was fast and no one had gotten hurt even with the fact that there was quite a bit of traffic. What worried her was when they got to the main part of the 340 to the 40. That was a high traffic area and with the way Nexxus had duked it out with El Vaquero and then sped ahead. She could tell that guy had little care for anything besides winning by any means.

Right now she was getting rammed by El Vaquero though she would say that she was ramming him since the newer cars were nothing more than plastic metal. He had a couple of nasty dents in the driver’s side. In her rear view she could see the Shelby inching up. She knew the type. He was the kind to wait until the last stretch and then he would make his move. She would do the same if only to keep him out of trouble.

El Vaquero was shouting at her in Spanish which she promptly ignore. She just shifted and added speed to her baby and he in turn increased his. She had an idea but that would mean actually taking the guy out of the race. She had done this trick before but that was to actually avoid being the one that was taken out and that was when her life was on the line in the middle of a job.

It was annoying that the guy was trying to do a pit maneuver on her so she shot ahead making him miss and nearly losing control. That was a huge gamble since they were going at fast speeds and on terrain that was terrible along with the idea that people could self-govern their stop and go. It reminded her of the last time she was in a cat and mouse chase somewhere in Ohio over forty years ago.

_It was night and dark. The only lights to be seen were the stars. Angela shifted gears to put more speed on as she noticed the lights getting bigger in her mirror. She glanced over at her passenger who was scared as hell. They had been at this chase for nearly twenty minutes and the thing showed no signs of giving up._

_Suddenly the lights got larger as it sped up. It was creeping alongside the car and started ramming it, trying to knock her off the road. Angela knew that they were after the girl and she wondered where the hell her back up was. Was it really that hard to get the ruse set up?_

_There was no time to think about it as the car chasing them hit her baby and hard. Angela had enough. If they kept this up, sooner or later she was going to wipe out and probably kill the both of them. She had one idea that could work and she only had one chance. It was inspired by a game that she and an old friend played when they worked together a long time ago._

_Looking over at her passenger, she made sure that she was buckled up nice and tight. She shifted so as to bring in the pursuing car. She was going to bring him in closer. Bring them in close enough and then let them have it._

It seemed like Angela was going to have to do that maneuver again. She could certainly do that and have one racer out of the racer. The next would be to get the Shelby out if she could get him to fall for the maneuver. It would probably be unlikely since she had noticed that he was very good. In fact there seemed something familiar about the kid’s driving style.

_Right turn on W. Central._

“Shut up,” Angela muttered as she prepped to make the turn. She was neck and neck with El Vaquero and she suspected that he was going to try something on the turn.

She was right. They both made the turn at the same time, forcing her to drift into the oncoming traffic. It was the most dangerous thing ever but she was quick enough to avoid any cars that were coming her way. She finally veered back onto the right side cutting right in front of El Vaquero after speeding up. She could see that little moves like that wouldn’t work.

El Vaquero swerved into the other lane and started to gain speed. It was reaction to increase speed but she had a good position. Nexxus wasn’t too far ahead and the Shelby was behind her. Right now she had to deal with El Vaquero. She gave a wry smile as she adjusted her speed to bring him in closer. She wanted to have him in a good position by the time the next turn came up. Then she would make her move.

She glanced at the pad with the map of the route and then the second one which was monitoring her systems. Everything was working fine but the real test was going to come once they hit Death’s Highway. She glanced again in the mirror as she steadily let El Vaquero inch closer and closer.

When she got in the car to start the race she had the look on Sam’s face in her mind as she revved up. He was concerned and wondering why she was still going to go through with it all. She had given an answer which was a load of bull anyway even if the idea had merit. Looking at it closer, the real reason was that she wanted to do it.

With everything that had happened over the past few months, she felt like she had failed somewhat and the one that weighed heavily was that Dean was going to hell. She had made inquiries on certain methods and the princess was looking up the more legitimate appeal but now that she had leads, she had to wait for the delivery and it was killing her. Plus was also the fact that the whole thing was putting a strain on the boys’ relationship.

She had seen it when Tamara made the offer of some African voodoo priest or something like that. Even she had a slight glimmer of hope. She did her own investigation on that and she had met with disheartening results. It was then she shrank back and started keeping things to herself and she did take on more challenges that had the potential to maim or kill someone. This was along those things and if she really wanted to be honest with herself, she missed the thrill of it.

True that Dean let her drive the Impala and she gave the girl her head when they were on the highway but it didn’t really compare to the thrill of the high speed and the danger of wiping out in a race. She wouldn’t do stupid things to hurt either of the boys so this was something that in her mind would hurt only her.

_Left turn on Waterworks Rd._

Here it was. Angela focused as she let El Vaquero get in closer. She glanced over and watched and waited. She still had a good distance. She muttered, “Come on just a little bit closer.”

The turn was coming up. Angela went into the turn at the same time El Vaquero did. It was then that the guy decided to take her out. He started into his move by saying something in Spanish and gunned for her rear tire. Angela was already in the turn so she added an extra spurt of gas and shot forward.

She watched in the rearview as the shot off the road in a side skid. At least they were near open fields. The car skidded and flipped a 180 and came to a halt. She had disabled the vehicle but she wasn’t sure if that was sheer dumb luck or what. She noticed the Shelby picking up speed but she was going to ignore him for the moment. Now she had to set her sights on Nexxus and she got the feeling that he wasn’t going to be as nice as El Vaquero.

****

A.J. kept a steady pace behind the Camaro marveling at the execution of the turns. Inwardly he cringed every time El Vaquero tried to take her out though he had to grin at the fact that the douche’s car was the one getting messed up and not hers. The Camaro would probably have a few scratches on her but at least she was still on the road. He watched while staying a fair distance back. He wasn’t going to get involved until they got to the end. Then he would make a break for it even though Nexxus was probably going to do the same thing he did before. Well he would be ready for it.

He could see that the persistent ramming that the Drifter was taking was going to get either on her nerves or make trouble for the both of them. It perplexed him as he watched as the Drifter seemed to slow down a bit and bring in El Vaquero closer. It seemed stupid to do but having been an observer to her moves, he suspected that she was planning something.

He got to see it when the turn on Waterworks came up. The two cars were so close when he saw El Vaquero make his move. He knew that guy loved ramming other drivers to rattle them. He came at the Camaro hard though and at the last second, A.J. saw the car gun it.

El Vaquero didn’t have any resistance and ended up skidding out on the turn. He saw the car doing a one eighty and come to a complete halt. The car had been disabled and A.J. couldn’t help but give a short bark of laughter. El Vaquero had been disabled and he was considered the best at disabling his opponents.

That left three cars to finish and A.J. saw the Camaro pick up speed. He would too and gave the car her head. He wasn’t going to try anything unless they came neck and neck. Then it would be a battle to prove who was best in terms of car and engine performance. He kept his eye on the road and started finding himself creeping closer until he was beside the Camaro.

A.J. thought she was nuts for having a convertible compete but it was her neck. He glanced over at her while keeping his eye on the road. They were neck in neck now and he was wondering if she was aware that he was beside her. When she looked over towards him and gave him a wry grin, he knew that she had been aware he was creeping up. He gave a slight grin.

Even though he hadn’t wanted to be in this race, he could admit that it was worth it since he was up against a car that was built as competition for his. He gave a slight nod and began to accelerate while she accelerated with him. It was a one on one between them. A.J. felt like he was on the drag track outside of town again. He had become the best at drag and in fact pretty much won all the pinks to the comers that challenged him. He didn’t take them though since he wanted no car but his Shelby.

A.J. shifted to increase his speed and gave a satisfied grin that the Drifter accelerated with him. They kept shifting a little with neither of them taking the lead. A.J. got his chance when they had come upon a car going speed limit in the direction they were going. It was in her lane and she braked hard and swerved to be behind him. It was amazing that she had reflexes that quick. However it bought him the chance and he shot ahead putting him directly behind Nexxus.

A.J. knew that he couldn’t stay behind Nexxus indefinitely so he made subtle attempts to get ahead but had been blocked by Nexxus swerving to prevent him from moving. He was going to have to get clever about it but he still had time. Probably his best chance was down Death’s Highway and it was not something he was looking forward to.

_Left turn on Hwy340/W. National Ave._

“Shut up. I know.”

It was not practical to scream at the pad but it made him feel better as he made the turn avoiding the other cars along with Nexxus. Even though it was late at night, there were still some cars on the roads so that provided another challenge since the streets weren’t closed or anything like that. A.J. followed Nexxus getting close and staying on his tail. He knew that was pissing the guy off but it was his chance to pull ahead.

The turn onto the 40 heading east came up quick and was the most difficult of turns. It was said that at the speeds they were going, the driver would have to be well versed in drifting. A.J. was good but even he knew that he had a very narrow margin of error. If he was off one bit, he would end up sprayed all over the road and history would probably repeat itself. He knew the mechanics of drifting but had never done the hard core type. He had heard of the races that were held in Escondido and those were feats that were yet to be achieved if ever.

_Right turn on 40. Welcome to Death’s Highway._

“Tell me about it you piece of shit,” A.J. muttered as he saw the turn up ahead.

Nexxus took the turn but was a bit off. It was a miracle that he didn’t wipe out but it did slow his momentum some. When A.J. took the turn, he waited until it was the right time and made the turn. He over steered and went into a perfect drift. It enabled him to take the lead as he headed down the homestretch. It looked like he was going to win this one but he wasn’t going to get over confident about it. Once out of the drift, he accelerated and started for the finish. All he had to do was to keep Nexxus off his tail.

A.J. was barely down the start when he started to feel a slight chill. It was like the night he was taking Julie home. He tried not to panic since he was driving too fast and one mistake would cause an accident. His breath starting coming out in heat blooms. He kept his eyes on the road and continued forward. It would do no good to look in the mirror since he knew who was behind him.

Suddenly he was bumped on his rear. A glance told him that it was Nexxus. He saw the car pull up on his left and he started trying that pit maneuver thing he did. There were a couple of hard knocks that would have had someone like El Vaquero in a wipe out. It didn’t help that suddenly the Streak appeared and went knocking at the both of them.

A.J. couldn’t believe that Nexxus was ignoring the ghost just to take him out. It took everything he knew to keep his car on the road. Suddenly Nexxus pulled away and A.J. recognized it as an attempt to really ram him off the road. He was bumped by the Streak again who seemed occupied in getting him off the road.

The roar of the engine told A.J. that Nexxus was going to gun it. He couldn’t accelerate since he was being tapped from the front so he braced himself for impact. The impact that he was expecting never came. Instead there was the squeal of tires and a thump and more skidding on the road and then right beside him was the Camaro.

****

Angela was amused by the mini showdown between her and the kid with the Shelby. They had a little battle going on for a while with neither of them taking the lead. It was sheer luck on the kid’s part that there was a car in her lane. She braked to slide behind him and pass it giving him the lead. It didn’t matter though since she wasn’t out to win.

She kept up fairly easily behind the kid but it seemed that he was making his move in trying to pass Nexxus. She knew the guy was going to try something if the kid passed him. She had seen the mean streak in his eyes the moment she met him. She couldn’t do anything except what she could to keep the kid safe and watch out for the streak.

The turn onto the 40 was coming up and she needed to maintain her speed in order to keep up. She visualized the tight curves she once practiced on in Escondido and various other places with mountain curves. The challenges had been the parking structures. That was why they called her the Drifter in those days.

She made the turn and let the rear tires slide out while maintaining a steady hand on the wheel and the car made a smooth turn. She saw that Nexxus had overdone it and was thrown off balance allowing the kid to take the lead. Now the heat was on and she gunned it but she was behind Nexxus and she had to get a foothold.

It made her grit her teeth when she saw Nexxus make his move and start to ram into the kid trying to make him wipeout. It was then that she sensed it. It was like going into a huge walk in freezer the way the cold spot hit her skin. The Streak was coming but for whom was unknown. She would just have to look out for both even though Nexxus was a douche and a murderer in her mind. Her breath came out in puffs and she increased her speed.

It seemed that both the kid and the douche forgot that she was still in the race. Nexxus was so busy going after the kid that he didn’t notice her swerving to position her car. She then saw the Streak as it suddenly appeared beside the kid. It was strange that neither one of the drivers spun out of control upon seeing it. Then again they would probably be very disciplined in order to stay on the road. She reached down and pulled out the shotgun that she had packed and laid it on the seat beside her.

Nexxus pulled away and repositioned his car. Angela saw right away that he was going to ram the kid and hard. She decided to do something that was going to hurt more on the emotional level. Yet the kid was in danger. “Sorry baby,” she whispered.

Gunning the engine she shot forward and then swerved to hit the rear of Nexxus. She gave the guy a pit maneuver and a hard one. The guy spun into a one eighty and she sped up to pass him. Nexxus was out unless he was foolish enough to try something again. At the time she impacted and came out, she saw that more damage was done to Nexxus’ car.

“Thank the Creator for steel.”

She sped on bringing herself neck and neck with the kid. She could still feel the chill even though the Streak decided to disappear. She narrowed her eyes slightly keeping an eye out. She managed to glance over at the kid who caught her eye. He was still scared from what happened but otherwise fine and it seemed he got that challenging look back in his eyes. There was also the look of gratitude in his face as they raced neck in neck.

Suddenly Angela felt a bump to the back of her car. She looked in the mirror. Apparently Nexxus hadn’t been disabled as she thought. She was surprised that he recovered that quickly. She peered at the mirror and narrowed her eyes. The guy was a bigger fool than she thought if he didn’t care that they were still susceptible to attack from the streak.

Another bump from the back jarred her and she gritted her teeth as she gave a slight growl. He was determined to run her off. Like that was going to happen. She kept her eye on the douche as she kept an eye on the kid and for any signs of the Streak. They were getting near the finish line and she had to keep them alive long enough even if one was being an ingrate.

Angela narrowed her eyes as Nexxus tried to come up on her left. They didn’t have much to go and he was going to waste his time on trying to run her off the road? She must have pissed him off enough so that it didn’t matter anymore about winning. Suddenly the Streak appeared on her right and sped forward towards the kid who was taking the lead.

She had enough of this. She placed her thumb near the button on the steering wheel. It was what all ten second cars had. She had to time it just right. She had to ignore the fact that the Streak was giving taps to the kid’s car. At least he was trying to put distance between him and the Streak. It perplexed her that the Streak was targeting the kid like it had a vendetta against him. It never bothered with her or Nexxus.

The roar of Nexxus’ car brought her attention back to her own problem. Now was the time to act upon her intention. She looked through the rear view mirror and just when Nexxus made the swever towards her, she pressed the button and the car shot forward. She watched as Nexxus missed her but he was going too fast to stop his momentum.

Apparently, from what Angela could tell, he had shot off his booster just to get enough power to try and ram her off the road. She had timed her acceleration perfectly and shot forward so that he missed her completely. He swerved off to the right side of the road and went off it. He was lucky his car didn’t crash into anything since he managed to brake in time. Yet the effort to stop messed up his car and this time he was out of the race for good.

Angela took the time to give a slight breath in relief but she kept her wits about her as she struggled to catch up with the kid and the Streak. At that moment, the Streak was directly behind the kid and it looked like it was going to ram him from behind. She urged her baby forward as the burst of nitro continued on its burn. She guided it, trying to get into the right position and wait until she got a chance. When she saw the opening, she steered and put herself between the ghost and the kid.

The result was the ghost banging into her rear. It was hard but she could tell that it wasn’t damaging. However the force was enough to push her into the back of the kid. At least most of the force was on her car. She just hoped her baby would forgive her for this. Then again she always did especially back in those days.

The Streak then moved and it looked like it was going to either ram the kid on the side or cut him off. Angela knew she couldn’t do another burst of nitro so she was going to have to rely on her baby’s horsepower alone. She had every confidence though and gave a gentle pat on the dash and swerved to follow the Streak and accelerated.

The Streak swerved to the left to try a side swipe. Angela looked ahead and saw that they didn’t have much more to go. Once they were through, the Streak should stop but she would shoot it just to make sure. It would mean that there would be other people would see it but what other choice was there?

Angela shifted gears and pushed the pedal to the metal. She was side by side with the kid and the Streak. Her movement caused the Streak to stop what it was doing. However at the speeds they were going, it was difficult to fully stop the momentum. The Streak hit her and she bumped the kid but they managed to stay on the road just as they crossed the finish at the same time.

The kid however swerved to the right just as he crossed and came to a stop on the shoulder. Angela though was given another hit by the Streak and she countered by braking and turned the wheel to execute a one eighty and placed her hand on the shotgun. She came to a perfect stop and faced the Streak as it skidded to a side stop.

This was most unusual since most of the stories and reports said that the Streak would take off and disappear down the highway. Angela stayed rooted to her seat as she stared at the car. Her hand was on the shotgun and she was ready to yank it up. The only soothing thing was the rumble of her baby’s engine. She narrowed her eyes as the Streak sat there for some time.

Then the driver turned and looked at her. The expression looked sad but also intense. It was like she had seen that expression before and she looked the ghost in the eye. It stared back at her and it made a sign with its hand before it turned its attention to the direction that the car was facing and gripped the wheel. It turned its head to give back one look and then it looked in the direction of the kid who was getting out of his car.

Angela tensed and gripped the shotgun tightly as soon as the engine roared. She watched as the Streak turned around and raced back down the highway. She watched as it picked up speed and disappeared down the road. She didn’t release her grip until she felt the cold spot disappear and her skin felt warm. She moved her hand to hide the shotgun as soon as she saw people starting to come to the cars.

Great. They must have seen the whole chase and exchange between her and Nexxus and the Streak. Well they had a show but the whole thing revealed something new about his case. It would have to be discussed with the boys later.

Making sure the shotgun was hidden, she jumped out of the car and walked over towards the kid. She didn’t have time to say anything though. They were swarmed by people and Slider walked up with Lola. He started making some speech that she didn’t care for so she searched for Sam and Dean in the crowd as she stood by the kid.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean made good time to the finish but that didn’t make him feel any better with the way that he had spoken to Sam earlier about the whole thing. He glanced at Sam but he was looking straight ahead at the road in front of them. At least he wasn’t sulking. Thing was that Dean hadn’t meant to hurt his brother but he wished that Sam would leave this alone. It was bad enough that Angela was working on his case knowing the risks but he didn’t need Sam doing anything stupid.

“Angie’s working on it isn’t she, Dean?”

Dean knew what Sam was referring to. Deep down Dean knew that Sam was not going to let this go. He knew that his brother was looking for a block to stand on since Dean was sure Angela had rebuffed Sam to the point of annoyance and frustration. He hated to do this but… “I don’t know.”

Sam looked at his brother as Dean parked the Impala. It was no use talking about it anymore. He would try again but later and probably sometime down the road. He replied, “Okay.” There really was nothing more to say though to Sam it seemed like a dark cloud was hanging over them. He got out of the car and looked towards the highway.

Dean gave a slight shake of his head and got out. His response in the car felt like the equivalent of pushing Angela in front of the bus even though he asked her not to say anything about her extracurricular activities to Sam. He sighed as he followed his brother into the crowd that had gathered at the finish. On the way there, he bumped into a girl and apologized, “Sorry about that. It’s hard work keeping up with my Sasquatch of a brother. I’m Dean by the way.” He gave a reassuring smile.

“Julie. So you’re brother is the car lover?”

The idea of Sam being a car lover was laughable and Dean chuckled a bit finding that it relieved some of the tension from earlier. “Sam? No. I’m the one that actually digs the cars. We’re just here to support our friend.”

“He’s a racer?”

“She,” Dean corrected. He gave his most charming smile that he reserved when he tried to put someone at their ease even though Sam was better at it and people just seemed to melt into Angela’s hands every time she said something. “Angie’s the real expert even though we could talk about cars all day. You rooting for someone?”

Even though she was young, high schooler he judged, Dean decided it was a good place to start in terms of getting to know the people who hung out at these events. He would just be polite and not really flirt like he wanted to with the few hotties he saw earlier. Now that there was a wise range in age, he would have to be careful.

Julie studied the guy that bumped into her. He was older and probably way older than she was but the rugged look worked good for him. Short styled brown hair and hazel greens. She got the impression that he was no stranger to chatting up girls. He had an easy laugh which made itself know when she mistook his really tall brother for the car aficionado.

A.J. had told her at school that he had gotten the call for the race that night. He hadn’t been happy about it and she promptly suggested that he should refuse. Of course he couldn’t do that since he was a small time legit racer at the drag track outside of town and had won his fair share of challenges. He was eighteen and legally an adult and his parents really weren’t in the picture that much. He grumbled but he said that he was going to go.

She said that she wanted to go then too. He tried to convince her not to and in truth she was still a bit scared after their run in with the Streak the other night. Still she wanted to go and give her support. He reluctantly agreed and he picked her up at eight. Her mom thought she was going out on a date and was actually happy about it since she thought her daughter was going to be cursed with forever being single.

A.J. dropped her off at the finish which was Death’s Highway and headed off to the rally point. He told her that it was to be a street race and from the looks of things, the streets were not going to be closed off. That had her worried since there was always the risk of the cops and then the other drivers pulling their crap and the Streak showing up here. It was a mother load but she would be here.

She had been looking down the highway so see if there were any signs of the racers coming. Word had come out that El Vaquero had been spun out and disabled at Waterworks. That meant there were three drivers left and A.J. was one of them. She was looking when the guy Dean bumped into her trying to keep up with his brother Sam. He had been polite and started up an easy conversation right then and there.

She replied to his question, “Yes a friend of mine. He’s driving the Shelby Mustang. He’s actually a legit drag racer on the weekends. It was how he got in this race.”

“Why do it if he’s legit?” Dean asked with sincerity and curiosity.

“Legacy thing and he is the champ drag racer. His brother was a racer but he died in a race. The car was totaled,” Julie replied. “Normally I would think someone would not want to get into that line of business but A.J. loves cars and he loves the thrill of race.”

Dean heard the kid’s name mentioned and remembered that Sam had mentioned it when they sort of talked about what happened when Angela touched the skid marks. Maybe this kid A.J. was related to the Streak or at least connected somehow. He couldn’t let on and he did need to know more. “I guess some people are born with the love of a good engine. I wouldn’t trade my baby for anything.”

Julie gave a slight smile. A.J. loved his car too but was more reserved about the bragging. She was curious about what this Dean guy drove so she asked, “What do you drive?”

“’67 Impala.”

“Cool beans. I love classic American muscle.”

“Small world I think. Sam appreciates it since we grew up with the car.”

“I get it,” Julie replied. “Likes it but not able to appreciate the full beauty of it. My mom’s the same way. She never could understand where I got my love of cars from.”

“Yeah there’s one in every family.”

There was a squeal coming from down the road. Dean turned to look in the direction it was coming from and Julie leaned over to try and see. She said, “Looks like they’re just about here. It will be a showdown with all three.”

“Three?”

“Yeah El Vaquero wiped out at Waterworks.”

Dean frowned slightly at that. He was relieved that Angela was okay but with one car down, it had him wondering about the temperament of the other two drivers. “Does your friend play rough when he drives?”

Julie frowned slightly at that but then she realized that Dean must be concerned about his friend and replied, “No.”

“Must be the other guy then,” Dean muttered as he continued to watch.

Squinting he could make out three cars that were suddenly joined by a fourth. The one in the lead was the Shelby and close behind have a slug fest with a car that looked like it was getting totaled was Angela in the Camaro. Dean cringed as the douche hitting her kept doing it when he suddenly swerved off.

Even Dean knew that guy was going to ram her and hard. Up ahead he could see the Shelby getting banged by the car he now knew was the Streak. _Come on Angie. Quit playing around and lose the douche._

Angela did quit playing around. Dean should have known that she would be watching the douche carefully. As soon as he gunned it to ram her, she took off like a bullet and the car shot forward. The guy missed her completely and veered off to the side. There were no sounds of metal crunching or anything so Dean took it to mean that the car was disabled.

He watched as Angela shot forward in the Camaro to catch up with the Streak. He had no idea what she was going to do. She was getting closer and it looked like she was going to do what she normally did and that was put herself between the fugly and the kid.

“Dean.”

Dean glanced quickly to see Sam had come back to where he was watching. Dean said nothing but pointed in the direction of Angela as she gunned the engine and shot between the Streak and the Shelby just as the Streak attempted to ram the kid. It hit the Camaro and the force bumped the Shelby but otherwise the cars stayed on the road and they both crossed the finished. Dean looked to find that the girl Julie had clutched his jacket sleeve and was holding tight to it through the whole thing.

There was a squeal of tires over the cheers of the crowd and Dean looked up to see Angela turn the car in a perfect one eighty and come to a complete stop while the Streak skidded sideways to a stop. It was like the two cars were staring at each other and Dean could make out a driver in the Streak. None of the usual flickering occurred but he could tell by Angela’s posture that she was ready to do anything. Sam mentioned she had a shotgun in the front seat and he was willing to bet her hand was on it.

Suddenly the Streak’s engine roared to life and with the squeal of the tires, it turned around and sped away back down the way it came. Everyone was rushing towards the racers but Dean stayed where he was with Sam and Julie as they watched the Streak disappear into the night. Dean felt Julie’s grip tighten and he figured that she must’ve seen the thing before. He glanced at his brother and made a slight motion with his head and Sam responded with a nod of his own.

Dean turned his attention to the Julie girl and said, “Well I didn’t expect that. Let’s go see the winners.”

****

Angela was inspecting the Camaro ignoring the well wishers and the gawkers. Yeah they were impressed that she battled it out with the Streak and lived to tell the tale. Well that was hardly impressive since she was doing her job and protecting the kid. She ran her hand along the car until someone tapped her shoulder.

She should’ve known that she wouldn’t get completely out of this since now she had that Slider creep and his bitch Lola standing there. They were expressing their amazement at the race and how two classic cars known for their competitive streak were able to come in at a tie and with the added challenge of the Streak and blah, blah.

Angela had been through it all before and things never changed when pompous asses used fancy words to praise deeds. Still she managed to plaster a slight smile on her face as the kid stood next to her and the crowd cheered. It seemed like an eternity before the crowds started to disperse. It was a relief to see Sam and Dean there but it was short lived.

She could tell that something had been exchanged between the brothers and it wasn’t the kind of brotherly love that one would expect. If she had to guess, Sam started pestering again about breaking Dean’s deal and judging by Dean’s expression he felt guilty about something; probably thought he had pushed her in front of the bus with whatever he said. This whole thing was harder than she thought.

“A.J. I’m glad that you made it.”

Angela turned and glanced at the girl that had arrived with the boys and raised her brow towards Dean. He gave a slight nod to indicate that she heard right. So she had been racing against the kid named A.J. It was the same name that she had heard in the vision. So the question remained if the two were connected or not. She gave a short nod to indicate that she understood but she kept up the pretense of good sportsmanship and the like.

“Well I had some interesting backup with that beauty right there,” A.J. replied as he pointed at the Camaro which was in surprisingly good shape. Then again it was built out of good old American steel and not the plastic stuff nowadays. He then pointed at Angela, “And this is the driver. Julie, meet the Drifter.”

Julie looked at the woman standing there in her jeans, shirt and leather jacket. Her short dark hair had been drawn up into a knot at the nape of her neck and there were a few loose tendrils giving the appearance of someone who was tough but feminine. She was also very pretty but that was a poor description for her. And she was also a racer!

Julie had heard of stories of the Drifter when she heard the guys at school talk about the best drivers. They said that nothing could top that of the Drifter even though the current favorite was Nexxus and he had wiped out. However that Drifter was forty years ago. This woman looked like she was in her twenties or something like that. They couldn’t be the same person. She held out her hand, “I’ve never met a girl driver before.”

Angela was used to the looks of surprise and shock that came her way when people found out she was a driver. She responded with a smile and took the girl’s hand, “We girl aficionados are a small bunch. We gotta stick together.”

“I hate to break up your little party here folks,” Slider came out of nowhere, “but there is a celebratory party at the Torge and since you both are the winners, a guest appearance is warranted.”

Angela made a slight face once the guy’s back was turned. She glanced over at the boys who were shrugging their shoulders at her. They might as well stick with the kid for a time and find out more from him. Now that she was a winner and her reputation maintained even though it was forty years old or so, they had an in with the others and the kid may be willing to open up to her.

“That’s the life of being a winner,” A.J. muttered. “Never did like the after celebrations but there are certain rules of etiquette to maintain.”

“Tell me about kid,” Angela replied as she put her hands on her hips and looked at the retreating figure of Slider. He was being followed by groups of people and the like as they headed to where the party was just getting started. Well first things first was to get the cars off the highway. “Well I guess we better get the babies off the highway.”

Julie couldn’t help but give a slight giggle. The way how the woman described the cars was similar to how her friend Dean talked about his Impala. She wondered if they were an item or something. That would be like a match made in heaven or something like that. She went with A.J. as he went back to his car which had a few scratches and small dings but it was otherwise fine. Nothing that couldn’t be fixed.

Angela watched with a bemused expression as the kids went to the Shelby. She watched just in case the Streak came back to try something. The kid was in the clear as he drove over to where the party was going to be.

“Pretty impressive turn Angie. Makes me wonder if you were a cop or something.”

Angela gave a wry smile as she faced Dean who was giving her a teasing grin, “Please. My time is spent staying off their radar just like what you two should have done.”

“Ouch,” Dean feigned mock hurt. “Still that was impressive. I knew you were fast but that was like fast and furious.”

Angela gave a sort of smile as if she were trying to be stern. She said, “Alright you can ride shotgun. That is if Sam doesn’t mind the back?” She looked over at Sam.

“It’s fine,” he replied with a shrug.

Dean was like a kid as he went over to jump in. Angela still had the same sort of smile she gave as she walked over to Sam. He was annoyed about something. She lost it though as she got close enough and said, “I kept my promise. I was careful.”

Sam knew it was hardly the time or the place to round in on her about the deal since that was foremost in his mind. However what trumped it was what he had seen on the road. She always put herself between the victim and the danger. That was how she worked on the job and hell he reluctantly admitted that was what he and Dean did when they had to save someone that would have been caught in the crossfire. He couldn’t explain it though but he got the feeling that if he tried, it could be taken the wrong way. He did have to admit though that he was impressed with her driving. He gave a short smile that was genuine, “Yeah I can see that.”

Angela knew that he had some thoughts in his head that he wanted to get out but he was being tactful about it. She could expect another night under the stars or an early morning coffee break coming soon but that was fine. Sam always was considerate even when he was pissed and she was pissed. She replied, “Maybe I put that badly since you asked me to try and be careful so I did try.”

Sam recognized that tactic as a move into an argument over semantics and that would be an epic battle between him and her. With Dean it was short and sweet with her usually winning. He thought it best to head it off and say the things he really did mean. “I know you were. You were looking out for that kid just like you would do for anybody else on the job.”

“The nature of it, Sam. A crude way of putting it would be that we’re soldiers and we protect those that can’t do it or help them be able to stand up for themselves.” Angela gave a slight shrug of her shoulders.

“I keep forgetting that when it comes to you. You’re a really good friend Angie, and Dean and I would hate to lose you over something that could have been prevented.”

Angela gave a slight smile, “I don’t think it is that easy to get rid of me. I guess I’m like a bad penny. I always turn up. So you okay now about this?” She motioned towards the car and the highway. She was indicating the fact that she had raced and the questions will probably come up later but that was fine. She was finding it easier to divulge some things of her past.

“I’ll admit I don’t like the risks but Dean and I have done the same so… it’s not fair to make it a double standard or some shit like that. The fact is you’re good at this and if it gets us closer to solving this case then we go with it.”

That wasn’t all to it and Angela understood. She was still making her own adjustments from her previous lifestyle. It was a two way street thing. She replied, “I do and will try to take more consideration of risks in the future. Maybe I did jump on this a little fast and part of it was that I enjoyed it then and I wanting to get that back but once there, my mind was on the job all the way.”

“Hey you’re gonna miss your own party Angie.”

Angela groaned. “Please tell me I don’t have to go.”

Sam couldn’t help but give a slight chuckle, “Hey the kid A.J. said it was a part of etiquette or something. I would have thought that you would know a thing or two about that.”

“Are you making fun of me, Sam Winchester?”

“Just reminding you of what every young lady should know,” Sam replied as he started walking towards the car.

The punch to his upper arm came quick and fast and it hurt. He rubbed his shoulder and looked at her with a look that could be classified as Dean’s ‘what the hell’ look. “Hey.”

Angela replied with a smirk as she slid across the rear of the car to get to the driver’s side, “Don’t make fun of me over that.” She then pointed at Dean who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat and added, “And that goes for you.”

“What did I do?” Dean pouted.

“Consider it a warning,” Angela replied as she started the car. “And also consider it as part of your training and that is your first lesson.”

“What punch someone for teasing you?” Dean asked the question since Sam was still rubbing his shoulder.

“Expect the unexpected.”

Dean shook his head at that since he had watched that between his brother and Angela for some time now. He gave a slight sigh as the car started off and headed to where A.J. parked the Shelby. He had to admit that with Angela around things had been pretty interesting even with the less than a year hanging over his head and she was carrying on including him in learning new things. It was like she knew she would find a way no matter what. Maybe Haley was wrong?

He didn’t have much time to think since they were in the winner’s circle so to speak. As soon as they pulled up, A.J. said, “About time you showed up. I was thinking I was going to have to deal with these guys on my own.”

Angela replied, “Well we both have to suffer so we might as well take the lumps together.” She refused politely the beer that had been offered her and Sam and Dean followed her lead. As much as it would be refreshing to have a beer since she was effectively off drinking that sugar crap called soda and Sam and Dean were on the job too.

“You got that right. You know I would have had you beat in a fair heat,” A.J. replied. He couldn’t help but bring up their little battle. He gave a knowing smirk.

“Keep telling yourself that kid,” Angela replied with a slight smile on her face to acknowledge some simpering fool or other. It turned to a knowing smirk to match A.J.’s as she replied, “I’ve had my fair share of battling with good cars. They may have had the bigger engines but in the end car and driver have to be equal.”

“You sound like the original Drifter would sound like. That quote comes directly out of the newspaper I got from Ohio a few years ago. In fact I could swear that is the same car from back then. There was a picture included.”

“You don’t say,” Dean piped up. He had seen the same article and he knew Angela didn’t like taking the spotlight on things that were a talent or a heroic she did. He gave a look towards Angela to indicate that he knew what the kid was talking about.

“I read the same article too,” Angela replied with a straight face. She was going to have it later but she was not going to let Dean try to embarrass her on this like he tried with other things. “I admire people who risk much for no reward.”

“Yeah I heard that about the Drifter. You’re pretty much like that one. Are you related?”

Angela looked over at Dean and Sam who were enjoying this way too much. Well they were going to get it with her training program. “Not directly. Friend of a friend kind of thing. So you mind telling me about your car. I’ve never seen a job like that.” She changed the subject smoothly as she could to direct attention from herself.

“It was my brother’s.”

“Interesting.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Okay so now that we’re in my neighborhood and away from all that, how about you tell me what you really were doing in that race,” A.J. asked Angela after she pulled the Camaro into the garage.

“I told you I was given an invite and I accepted.”

“Look I know you probably cooked that story up for pretenses but driving like that. Any other driver would have taken advantage and pulled ahead. You were there for the Streak weren’t you?”

Angela studied A.J. as she locked up the Camaro. After spending probably a good hour or so catering to the well-wishers, she and the kid managed to talk a bit and she kept asking questions about his car being careful to ask questions that an interested driver would have but also being careful so that certain secrets like accelerants weren’t divulged.

It was a surprise when A.J. invited her and the boys to stay over at his place for the night. She tried to get them out of it stating that they had rooms at a motel. The kid countered with the offer to repair the dents and scratches in the car. She said that she had a place lined up for that. Even Sam and Dean backed her up on this.

Then in came Julie and she insisted. Angela may fold with kids in general but she was not weak minded and she wouldn’t fall for the strong woman act. She did that daily when she bullied the Winchesters into doing things that were good for their health. She repeated her earlier objections which were sound ones. Also, taking the parent factor aside, even though the kid was eighteen, she had a thing about being around young men barely out of puberty.

Then Julie had to mention something that was like taking a torch into a powder magazine. It was one of the few things that would override any objections that had been laid out previously. And A.J. confirmed it right then and there. Julie had to mention vinyl and a few of Dean’s favorite albums. She could see that he was visibly trying hard not to burst out with a ‘sure.’

They had tag teamed against them. Angela figured out that they must have come up with their plan while she was talking with Sam on the highway. The kid was smart and she could tell the girl was too. She was also a pretty good actress because as soon as she reluctantly agreed, the girl exchanged glances with A.J. and they both managed to look like little manipulative children that had gotten their way with their favorite relatives.

So now they were at the kid’s place and for the moment his parents were out. “Europe,” he had said. At that moment she knew that something was up. She found out the moment A.J. directed her to the garage. Now she was standing in front of the kid and he wanted her to spill the beans. She seriously should have given him more credit than she initially did.

Unfortunately she didn’t have the boys with her; they were in the house somewhere. Dean was probably messing with the stereo equipment while Sam was trying to convince Dean that they should book and make apologies to the kid. She would have to make a judgment call on this one. It was apparent that he knew about the Silver Streak and who wouldn’t in this town. She could still try the playing dumb card. She answered his question with a question, “What do you know about the Streak?”

A.J. looked at the woman who called herself the Drifter. She was trying to avoid answering the question. He was sure that she wasn’t here to be a racer. “Same as everybody else.”

“That’s what I know too.”

“Bullshit.”

Angela gave a slight toss with her head. Whatever she said was going to get ripped apart but then again if she agitated him enough then he might ask her to leave. “Hey I read the same papers around here and there is this thing called the internet.”

A.J. saw that she was going to try and goad him into asking them to leave. Two could play at that game if he had to. Hell he would have to get down and dirty with this. This woman was here for something other than racing. The car loving persona worked since he could tell that she and the shorter of the two guys were honest in that. It was the way how they communicated with each other that he knew something was up. He replied, “Like I said drivers in a race like that would take the opportunity to pull ahead for the win.”

“I like to play fair.”

“Again that’s bullshit. Every time Nexxus moved, you countered and you timed everything so that he would wipeout. I saw the same thing with El Vaquero,” A.J. replied as he crossed his arms. It was then he noticed the picture that he kept hanging up in the garage. He hoped that she wouldn’t turn around and see it. He didn’t like too many people knowing.

“Are you sure you saw what you saw?”

“I’m not stupid, lady. It was obvious when you swerved to get between me and the Streak. What are you and your friends here for? You aren’t cops are ya?”

That was something Angela could answer with relief. “No we aren’t cops. We are just passing through.”

A.J. had it. If they were here to stop the Streak then he wanted to know. He wanted this to end. For fifteen years he had kept silent as the descriptions came about the Streak. Hell nobody even remembered the car but they remembered the accident. “You came because of the Streak right?”

Angels then noticed something flicker in the kid’s eyes. She studied as the eyes shifted to something behind her. It was subtle and if she had been a normal human, she wouldn’t have noticed or made a big deal of it. She didn’t say anything but instead followed the kid’s gaze.

It went to a wall that was lined with a work table that was covered with tools that looked like they were properly maintained. She glanced over them until her eyes traveled up the wall. When she came to the row of pictures hanging there, she studied them. She looked at them and saw images of a boy and parents. One showed the parents holding a baby with the boy. The next one caught her attention.

The telltale hiss that came every so lightly but she heard it loud and clear told her what she needed to know. She examined it. The boy looked like he was eighteen and he was smiling. He was standing in front of a car that looked exactly like the Silver Streak. She started putting things together in her mind but they wouldn’t have any validity unless she asked, “That’s your brother?”

A.J. hoped that she wouldn’t see the pictures but she did. He didn’t make a sound when she came to the one of his brother standing in front of his racer. It had been taken just before he died after he had won the big drag race. She saw it and then she asked him. He had to answer, “That’s Matt when he won a big drag race right before he was killed.”

Angela gave a slight nod. “So your brother is the Streak. He died about fifteen years ago… right?”

“I was only three, but I loved my brother. They said it was an accident; that he had a blow out or something but I never believed it. Matt was always meticulous when it came to car maintenance. He was good. Too good.”

Angela saw the faint flicker of tears but they didn’t fall. She knew that the kid’s brother had died in a violent way fifteen years ago and since then he had been coming back and causing accidents in the same manner that he died. She would love to tell the kid that he was right and that it wasn’t an accident but she wasn’t sure about how he would take to the whole concept of ghosts and vengeful spirits. She tried, “I’m sure he was.”

A.J. blinked back the tears that had threatened. He would not cry in front of this woman, a fellow driver. He still hadn’t had all his answers though. “So you are here because of the Streak?”

Angela gave a slow blink and then replied, “We came because of the Streak.”

“Then you have to help me.”

****

Sam was looking at the pictures that were gathered on the mantel of the fireplace. Some had two boys, one older and the other younger. Some had a whole family together and there were a couple with a boy that was roughly the age of the kid that raced. He was posed in a car that looked like the car the kid was driving.

Sam wasn’t thinking about the choice of occupation of the kid but rather the look of happiness in those pictures. It brought back the thoughts of wondering what life would have been like if his and Dean’s mother hadn’t died and they hadn’t gone into hunting. Dean did describe what the djinn put him through and it had affected his brother deeply though he would never admit it.

He shuffled around a little uncomfortable that he was in a kid’s house and that there were no adults around, namely the parents. The kid said they were in Europe. It reminded him quite a bit of how often he and Dean had been left alone when they were little. The difference was that he had Dean to look after him and the kid had nobody. He wondered if that was how Dean felt growing up feeling that he had to watch his little brother but no one was looking after him.

Well he would make it up to Dean. Step one was to find a way to break Dean’s deal. It was just frustrating because the one person he knew would know where to look was not biting at the chance. He didn’t get it and Dean wasn’t helping the situation either. It was like they were teamed up in some twisted way and he got the suspicion that it was to keep something from him. His resort to find out would be to snoop around her things. The temptation was great but he couldn’t do that; not to her.

“Hey this place ain’t that bad and Julie wasn’t kidding about the stereo set and the vinyl.”

Sam looked over at his brother who was actually eating an apple he had found in the kitchen. At least some good was coming from Angela taking it upon herself to cook when they stayed with Bobby. He replied, “Dean what are we doing here?”

“The kid invited us,” Dean replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders. “Probably wants to thank Angie for saving his bacon out there and wants to ask about her car. He did offer tool space to make repairs.”

“Yeah, probably because there is nobody here to say anything unless the neighbors get suspicious and call the cops.”

Dean had to admit that Sam had a point. The thing was he couldn’t detect anything about the kid that would send up flares or activate his spidey sense. He did find it unusual that the kid’s parents weren’t home as he did his own walk through of the downstairs of the house. He was reminded of growing and looking after Sam.

_Dean, how come we don’t have a mom? Why is Dad always gone?_

The funny thing was that he never felt too alone even when Dad was gone those times and often for weeks when he was in his teens. Even when he was scared shitless on his and Sam’s first hunt without Dad, he wasn’t alone. He remembered that he was banged up by the stupid spirit and it was rounding in on Sam when a blur came in and made it dissolve with a rod of iron. He had seen that same blur before on a few occasions but never the face.

Dad had said it was Mom’s angel looking after them. Dean was not one to believe in angels. They didn’t exist and he was sure of it. Then he met Angela and she was like one of those trusty old blankets or something. It was like that blur that came and saved his and Sam’s asses when they really needed it. If there was an angel looking after them, if they existed which they didn’t, Angela was it and it wasn’t because her name implied it.

Dean looked around and saw the pictures. “Kid has an older brother.”

“I noticed that Dean and he’s not here.”

“Maybe he moved out. It happens.”

Sam gave Dean a look. Dean was always the one big on family. “So you’re saying he ditched his family like I did when I ditched you and Dad for Stanford?”

It was a low blow and Sam knew it. Yet Dean never failed to remind him of that on occasion. It was petty but he was still agitated over their last conversation. He just looked at Dean who was silent for some time before he replied, “I shouldn’t have worded it like that Sam. I didn’t want you to go but I was proud of you. I always was when you brought home your geeky A+ grades. It felt like you were leaving me.”

It was a surprise to Sam when Dean admitted that just like when they argued over the fact that Dad told him if he walked out the door to never come back. “Then why not say anything until now?”

“You’re the pain in the ass little brother and I’m the awesome big brother that picks on said little brother,” Dean replied with a slight smirk. It had occurred to him then and there that within a year he was going to do what Sam did. He was going to leave his little brother. Damn fine time for the realities to start setting in.

Sam recognized the tactic. It clearly said enough with the chick flick moments. He would let it go. At least he knew the truth about how Dean felt when he went to Stanford. “Fine… jerk.” He gave a side smile.

“Bitch,” Dean replied returning the smile with his grin. He looked at the pictures on the mantle and took another bite of his apple. He ignored the look Sam was giving him. As far as he was concerned, he was hungry and the apple was just sitting there. Never mind the fact that Angela got him hooked on them especially when she had him try them with peanut butter. “So the kid has a brother…” He then noticed something in the background of one of the pictures and peered at it.

“What?”

“Sam, you heard the kid’s name right?”

“Yeah and it’s the same one Angie said when she snapped out of her vision thing.” Sam frowned to see the point that Dean was getting at.

“What are the odds that the kid’s brother is the Streak?” He looked at Sam and pointed at what he was looking at so Sam could see.

“You would be right,” Angela’s voice came from the kitchen. She was standing in the doorway slightly flanked by the kid A.J. looking like he may have confessed to doing something bad. “The Streak is his brother.”

****

“So your brother Matt was killed during a race on that stretch of highway?”

They were all sitting down in the living room. Sam and Dean were sitting on the couch facing A.J. who was on the loveseat and Angela was sitting in the chair looking like a judge or something as she was listening to everything. A.J. had told her the bare bones that he knew his brother Matt was behind the accidents on Devil’s Highway and she admitted that she was there to stop the thing. He had broken down a little but he recovered quickly as she explained that he needed to tell not only her but Sam and Dean the whole story.

A.J. gave a nod as he drank the glass of cranberry juice he had gotten. “He was given an invite like me and decided to do it. He was a champ at drag racing and rumor had it that he was going to compete in the Indy 500 or something.”

“What happened?” Sam asked the question in his usual manner that Dean privately dubbed his good cop routine.

“I was told that he had a blowout and he over corrected and the car flipped,” A.J. replied. “I didn’t believe it and when I was old enough, I cracked the database and got a look at the case files. He was forced deliberately off. The photos showed a large dent in the rear of the car. He was rammed and hard.”

Sam glanced at Angela and she gave a slight nodded and tapped her temple with her forefinger. He knew that she was saying that she saw the whole thing and that would be a discussion for later. There were some things that you didn’t tell people even if they had a glimpse into the supernatural. Sam asked the next question, “When did you start noticing the accidents?”

“I was three and didn’t know anything about it. I do remember seeing my brother’s car sometimes when my parents would drive down the highway. It would appear flicker and then disappear. Mom and Dad thought I was seeing things,” A.J. replied with a shrug. He didn’t know how they would help but the way the woman Angela made it sound, he had confidence that they could.

“You actually saw it over the last fifteen years?” Dean asked the next question.

“Yeah. Matt always seemed to know I was there or something because he would look at me and then do whatever he did. I started seeing him more and more after I got into racing.”

Dean glanced over at Angela. He knew she was listening and working things out in her mind. No doubt she had some insight to things that they couldn’t tell the kid right now. Hell some of the things would probably gross him out like them asking where his brother’s remains were. “Hey kid, why did you get into racing?”

A.J. shrugged his shoulders not sure where this was going but he indulged, “I got the bug like Matt did and I liked cars. I stayed away from the illegal stuff and did what he did.”

“Your brother was your hero,” Angela offered thoughtfully.

“Yeah. I was only three but I loved him. No matter how busy he was with his car, he would rop everything to spend time with me.” A.J. sighed as he held his glass. “I didn’t do the illegal stuff but I hung out there and I saw what he would do to the other drivers. After the first few times, I started putting pieces together and looked in old newspaper articles and found it going back over fifteen years and that they started a month after my brother died.”

Sam and Dean shared a look. Then Sam asked, “How do you know it was your brother? We just want to be sure.” He added the last bit as reassurance.

A.J. had to admit that the tall guy was good when it came to the sympathy factor. It was one of those crazy paradoxes. Most people would thing the big guy was the tough one but this guy, he was tough but he was nice? There was no word to describe it. Nor to describe the trio that was asking questions as if they did this kind of thing every day of their lives. He replied, “Matt always called me A.J. OK. It was a silly rhyme thing he made up because people called me by my initials except Mom. He said that when he tried to knock me off the road the night before tonight. It wasn’t even on Death’s Highway when he did it. Then tonight, he was trying to get me off the road before that Nexxus guy had his way with me.”

There was an awkward silence for a moment. A.J. couldn’t tell if they thought he was lying or not. Angela especially was enigmatic. She was just sitting there looking and deep in thought. He could tell that she was not necessarily the brains of the operation but the one who had a tendency to think through everything. Her friends were good too as they thought about it. Not taking the silence A.J. said, “I know it’s Matt because the car is the one that my brother raced in. The Shelby was his personal ride. The grey with black lightning streaks? It was the nickname people gave him. He was the Silver Streak and they just forgot when this crap started happening.”

Sam was good a putting puzzles together like Angela and he concluded that the kid’s brother was probably a vengeful spirit but it was atypical. The pattern seemed to be that it was going after racers but the connection between them wasn’t clear yet. The atypical part was that the ghost left the area of haunting and went after his brother. There had to be a pattern somewhere. He hoped that Angela could fill in a few blanks when they were back at the motel.

Dean figured something was going to be different about this case and not a typical salt and burn. The ghost truck and Cassie came to mind and he wondered if they had to burn a car or something and how the hell they were going to do that. What gnawed at him was the fact that the kid suspected that they were hunters and he was curious. “So why ask us here? Why come to us?”

A.J. wondered when it would get to that. He replied, “I’m sorry if I lured you guys here under false pretenses and I got Jules involved but she doesn’t know about this.” He glanced at Angela who gave a slight nod as if for him to continue. She was like a parent making a kid confess that he broke the favorite vase or something. He continued, “I noticed it in the way your friend here drives. When a lead car is in trouble, most drivers hang back or use the opportunity to take the lead. She didn’t do that.”

 _Got that right kid. Angie’s more of the kind to save someone’s ass._ Dean kept the thought private as he listened. It was like talking to a teenage version of Sam again. “So?”

A.J tried not to give the exasperated sigh. He explained, “She stopped Nexxus from ramming me off the road. She put her car in between mine and his and took my beating. Once she got him off the road she came to protect me from Matt. She didn’t care about winning.”

“Well you’re right on that point,” Angela replied finally giving an expression other than a thoughtful one.

“I suspected that you guys were after Matt to stop him especially after the way he looked at you when you braked into that one eighty. It was like he knew you from somewhere and then he gave his sign he always would give me when he took off and then left.” He looked at them and then asked, “So can you guys help?”

Dean thought it was an interesting story. The fact remained though that the kid’s brother had been killing people even though they were stupid idiots. They had to salt and burn the remains and put the kid’s brother’s spirit to rest. It was obvious that the kid knew he was dealing with a ghost and the fact that remained was that they had to lay it out to him. The question was how much they should tell him.

It wasn’t like they were going to tell the kid that Angela had ‘seen’ his brother’s death. And they certainly weren’t going to tell the kid that she had reflexes that were abnormally faster than an average human. He looked over at Sam who gave a slight shrug and then back at the kid. He would lay it straight out. “Well kid, you aren’t crazy because your brother is a ghost and a pissed off one that has been killing people. So in order for that to stop we need to find his remains and salt and burn them.”

Angela didn’t say anything but put a hand over her face.  She could see the looks on Sam and the kid’s faces as Dean laid it out straight. She definitely needed to work with Dean on being tactful.


	11. Chapter 11

“Okay I admit that it was not a good idea to lay it out to the kid like that Angie but he’s been seeing it for the last fifteen years.”

“I don’t think that was the point, Dean.”

“Shut up, Sam.”

Angela ignored the conversation that the boys were working themselves into as she slipped out of the room the kid said they could stay in for the night. She wandered the hall pausing to look at the things that told of the family that lived there. She gave a tentative touch and saw the happy moments that occurred in that house. She also saw the moments of sadness over certain things. There was history in this house.

“The boy is tied to this house.”

Angela turned to find herself face to face with the one being that was normally invisible to everyone else. She had been able to see them ever since she came back the first time and that was when they wanted her to see them or they didn’t realize she could see them. This one she knew and she replied, “I figured that as much. How’s the reaping Tessa?”

Tessa took the blunt manner in a stride. The Halfling was never one to give respect to those hadn’t earned it and even if it was earned, her manner was blunt. She smiled, “It’s the same. You know the rules. The other reapers are careful to mask themselves from you. It was a kindness to you since that first time.”

“And one I appreciate.” Angela looked down the hall to make sure no one was coming to see who she was talking to. It would be awkward to explain that one to the boys and as far as she knew, only Bobby and Dean knew that she had died once and had been brought back in a way similar to Dean’s deal. “So I take it you want to give me a lecture about the natural order, etc.?”

Tessa gave a gentle smile, “No. It would be a waste of time since you know that. Like that would stop you. No, I came to talk about the case you are working on.”

“The kid’s brother was murdered… well he would see it that way.” Angela gave a slight shrug of her shoulder. She saw it as murder herself even though they were racing in an illegal race.

“And you have seen the look in the one that killed him,” Tessa countered patiently. “This house, this family has suffered for fifteen years over the loss of their son, his brother. His lingering presence has caused them to feel as if he is still around.”

“A.J. sees him.”

“I know. He stays for a reason. I’ve tried countless times for him to come but he always says that there is one last thing to do.” Tessa gave a pensive gaze. “I know I don’t have any right to ask anything of you since you have done your best to follow the rules but I am asking you for your help.”

Angela looked at Tessa. Anyone less than her would have taken advantage of the situation and bargain with the reaper to break Dean’s deal. Yet she was dealing with one of Death’s agents and she respected them and Death in particular. She replied, “You know I could demand something in return for this but I won’t.”

“I would have thought you would want help for Dean.”

“I do, but I won’t ask. Neither of Death nor his reapers.”

Tessa smiled again. Absolution was always generous whether she saw it or not and in many ways. “Which is why the boss sends his regards and wishes you luck.”

“I had a feeling he would. So what help do you need? You must know that the Winchesters and I are on the case.” Angela gave a slight frown.

“Yes and Dean was remarkably blunt to the boy about what you intend to do with his brother’s remains,” Tessa replied with a slight hint of sarcasm.

“It’s the nature of the job though I admit that it could have been handled better.”

“Much like telling them about your activities?”

Angela had walked into that one. She rarely had someone who was just as good as she was in setting up the verbal traps to force the chick flick moments to occur. Tessa was one of them. She looked at the reaper and replied in a sing song voice, “Somebody has been spying.”

“Out of concern,” Tessa replied. “I know you will never admit it but deep down you care about the Winchesters and probably more than you should. I know that will make it difficult when you go to petition the higher powers since you are what has been said to come. You are Absolution, Angela whether you care to acknowledge it or not.”

“Tessa, I am not what they think I am. I wield Absolution because it chose me,” Angela replied in firm tones. It was an indication to drop the subject. “I wield Absolution and in turn I try to save people and bring justice to those that it is beyond their grasp. I will do it again if it means bringing a measure of peace to this family.”

Tessa gave a slight but sad nod. She had known that it was fruitless to tell Angela what she was and had been chosen to be. She either didn’t believe it or she knew it but didn’t consider herself worthy of that. She figured that it had something to do with what happened to Sam and to her but looking at it now, it went back further than that. She wouldn’t push it anymore. She replied, “Peace to the family yes. I think that maybe seeking justice would be a good thing.”

Relieved that Tessa wasn’t going to pursue it any further, Angela grabbed the line that spoke of business. “So you want me to try and talk to the spirit?”

“It wouldn’t be anything different than what you have done before. You’ve seen the vision. Perhaps justice can be served by bringing the boy’s killer to justice.”

“That doesn’t explain the pattern between the ones that he has already killed or seriously hurt,” Angela countered. This was a strange case indeed and she was starting to get the impression that the really strange ones were attracted to her person.

“Isn’t that part of the job? You investigate?”

“Rhetorical I know but it often puts focus onto the right things or things you never thought about before.” Angela glanced over at a picture on the wall that had Matt and A.J. sitting in the Shelby. This case certainly had put a twist on some things and it might have hit a few chords for the boys. “Well I have time tomorrow and the ghost usually makes his move at night so…”

“Then you will help?”

“Nature of the job Tessa,” Angela replied. “I’ll try and hold off the salting and burning of the remains. If I can get him to stop and talk, then maybe…” She shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe you should be there at that moment. It may help in the long run and you can do the job that you were given to do.”

“That I can do.” Tessa looked off in the distance. She had to go. “I have to go now. I am a reaper but you know how to call me when you are ready.”

“You made sure I knew at least that.”

Tessa smiled and replied, “You have a good heart. You always try to do what is right and it pains you when you make those difficult decisions. You are more human than most.” She then left before Angela could say a word.

Angela stared at the direction Tessa had been standing in for a while even though she had gone and muttered, “Thanks Tessa.” She then heard a slight shuffling sound and turned in the direction of the noise. She saw that it was A.J. and she wondered if he had heard any of the conversation she had with the reaper or even saw it. It would have looked like she was talking to herself and that would have put the image of crazy in his head. She gave a slight frown and asked, “Are you all right?”

A.J. had come out of his room to get a glass of water when he saw Angela staring at nothing. He thought that she was seeing something but it seemed that she was lost in thought. He ventured a little closer and stared for a moment until she caught sight of him. He replied, “I’m fine. Just getting some water. Everything okay for you and your friends?”

“It’s fine.”

“Um can I show you something?”

Angela looked at the boy with a slightly raised brow. She still wondered if he had overheard her talking to Tessa but she was not going to come out and accuse the kid. If he saw anything he would reveal it in any conversation they had. At the moment though, she could see the vulnerability the boy had. She gave a slight smile and asked, “What do you need?”

****

“I see you have been busy with the research,” Angela commented as she looked at the newspaper and note covered walls. They were related to the accidents over the last fifteen years. She then came across a book that she had seen plenty of times especially with newer hunters. She picked it up and looked at it. It looked like the kid knew what the answers were going to be when he invited her and the Winchesters here; he just needed to hear them to see if it was for real.

“I sort of knew what you guys needed to do. I guess I just needed to hear it,” A.J. replied as he pulled the covers back on his made up bed. His computer was still powered up and it looked like he had been busy for a while. “The thing is Matt isn’t buried. Mom and Dad had him cremated.”

Angela was looking at the academic awards that littered the wall. “Well that puts a damper on some things. What about his car? The one that he raced with?”

“Scrapped for parts. My parents didn’t want to have anything to do with that car but they kept the Shelby around in the garage. I later found out that Matt made a will leaving the Shelby to me,” A.J. replied as he tossed some pillows on the bed. “I get that will make your job harder. I read that salting and burning the remains or anything tied to the dead will put the ghost’s spirit to rest.”

“There are other ways of putting a spirit to rest besides that method. It is just the usual one.” Angela started getting the feeling that Tessa already knew this which was why she appeared now. Apparently the reaper bus was getting slower or there was a real situation on hand that apparently they thought she could handle.

“Like holy ground?”

“Something like that but I was thinking more along the lines of talking to your brother. The thing is I need a common ground to work with and also to see if he is willing to work with me on that.” Angela looked at a spelling competition award for a moment and then continued, “I plan on looking more at the case file tomorrow.”

A.J. looked thoughtfully at Angela as she looked at his stuff. It was like she was interested in people and what they did. It was rather strange but if she could help with Matt, then he wasn’t going to say anything. He replied, “Since there’s no school tomorrow, I can work on your car. Also I have copies of the case files you can look at. The only connection I could draw besides the guys being racers was that they all drove a similar model to the car Nexxus drives.”

Angela didn’t flinch but listened to what the kid said. If that was the case then maybe the ghost of Matt was seeking justice. Yet it didn’t make sense that he went after his little brother unless… She had to be careful in her line of questioning. “I see. So A.J. the other night when your brother rammed you, did he say anything, do anything?”

“He told me what he always told me. That he would always be there for me. Why?”

“I just found it curious that he went after you twice now but I was probably mistaken on my first assumptions.” Angela stood up and began booting down things, generally being like a parent putting a child to sleep.

“You’re thinking of something aren’t you?”

“And you are just as inquisitive as Sam is,” Angela retorted in good humor unaware that it came out sounding a little affectionate.

“Boyfriend?”

“No. We’re just good friends.”

A.J. gave a slight eye roll that was fortunately missed by Angela. “And Dean?”

“Another good friend.”

“So you’re friends with a pair of brothers?” A.J. raised his brow. “Sounds like a recipe for jealousy and the like considering…”

“Considering what? If you are referring to my looks that argument doesn’t fly. We just share quite a bit in terms of burden, joys and sorrows. It’s the life we lead,” Angela finished. She pulled the covers over A.J. and added, “Now just go to sleep. Tomorrow we’ll figure out a plan and finally put the spirit of the Silver Streak to rest.”

A.J. couldn’t help but grin and reply in a teasing voice, “Thanks mom.”

Angela gave a slight huff that didn’t mean anything coupled by a slight smile and turned off the light. She paused to take the copy of the files the kid had gotten a hold of and closed the door. She was surprised that the boys hadn’t noticed she had left or if they did they were arguing over who caused her to leave and whatever else. Sure enough when she passed by the guest room, she heard them going at it. They needed to relieve whatever tension was between them and if she was the cause of that then fine.

“Angie?”

Angela stopped and held the files behind her. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to share it was that she wanted some alone time to think and maybe get a phone conversation in with the princess about that other thing. She gave a slight smile and replied, “Hey Dean. I was just walking around. You know my usual.”

Dean looked at her as if she were nuts. “Sure Angie. We were going to talk about the case some more and you just disappeared on us.”

“I would hardly call arguing over your lack of tact at times a discussion but I’ll go with that,” Angela replied reminding him the reason why she had slipped out. “I wasn’t trying to ditch you but I just needed to think. There are a lot of things about this case that doesn’t make sense like the fact that the Streak went after his own brother. I think I have a theory on that but I need some thinking time on that one.”

Dean gave a slight nod. “Okay. Hey I’m sorry about the argument.”

“Never mind about that,” Angela dismissed it with a wave and a smile. “Whatever you and Sam need to work out, do it now because I think we may be able to get the ball rolling on finishing this in the morning. So get some shut eye okay?” She turned and walked down the stairs leaving Dean wondering what had just happened.

Dean wanted to say something but she had turned and left so fast, he didn’t have a chance to say anything. Maybe the three of them needed to discuss a few things and he groaned inwardly at that prospect. For now he would leave it alone and he went back to the room where Sam was to tell him that Angela was doing her ‘Angie thing.’

****

Even though it was dark, Angela could see everything. It was one of the few things about her vampire heritage that she was rather proud of and glad that she had it. The darkness was like a blanket, a safety net so to speak. She had lived in it ever since she went to live with her father the day it became clear that she could no longer live amongst the humans without proper training.

She had gone into it and learned what lurked in the darkness and how to fight it. She learned how to use it to her advantage and she taught others who had been dragged into that world. It was like being brought into the light with each one she taught and left a mark on. Yet she always went back to the darkness when she needed to retreat into her own thoughts and figure out her next move. It was a habit that she found useful when things were troubling or confusing.

Angela stared at the files that she snaked from the kid’s room to read them over. It was somewhat diverting from the phone conversation that she had after the lights went out upstairs. She flipped the page and read the file on the next accident victim. It was like the kid said. All the drivers drove the same car as the douche Nexxus. If that was the case then maybe Matt was looking for justice. It certainly wasn’t that farfetched since she had observed the Winchesters in action on that case at the lake where the spirit was killing the families of the two men that killed him when they were kids. They could be dealing with that once again.

She also thought it unusual that Tessa would make her appearance now about it instead of fifteen years ago. Maybe she thought that she could convince the spirit to come with her on her own. Perhaps the spirit refused every time. It was also strange how it hadn’t caught the attention of other hunters until now. It could be the stories that were told and such since it was clear about Bobby’s reaction to the case before they started in on it.

Angela flipped through to the last of the files. The kid certainly had been thorough in his hacking of the police database. It was like being with a younger version of Sam and something she was familiar with if on an unofficial level. The most memorable was when she followed the boys on a salt and burn that would have gone bad in a serious way if she hadn’t interfered. Sam asked questions of her then like he did now, except then she wasn’t in the talkative mood and left before the real questions were asked.

Angela flipped the file shut and placed it on her lap. There wasn’t much to do until morning even though it technically was morning now. However her mind was still active and her thoughts went back to the conversation she had with the princess.

She made sure she could hear the sounds of sleep coming from the rooms. Just because the lights were off didn’t mean that anyone was asleep. She waited until the boys, all three of them, were completely asleep before dialing. When she got the other end, she gave her usual greeting, “Nice time for a midnight chat right princess?”

_I was wondering when you would call. Then again it must be hard work dealing with demons, witches, kelpies and, of course, a two timing bitch called Bela Talbot._

“Yeah I’m pretty busy not to mention playing mom to two full grown boys…”

_That you have a special regard for. You’re not fooling anyone here Angie and that is the reason for your extracurricular activities._

Angela sighed and replied, “Dean means a lot to me as a friend, Princess. It may not seem a long time for it to become that far along…”

_Relax. I know. I just like making you admit it. Everyone thinks that you are the Ice Queen and no one can get through that icy reserve. Not even your friend Austin. So what is so important that you would call me after my last class?_

“I want make a formal appeal.”

_Are you sure? You know how long that takes and there is not always a guarantee._

“I know but I want to do this. I know you dug up the procedures for it. My other option is still working on it so I would rather get this started.”

_I can send all my notes to your computer. Angie, are you sure you want to do this?_

“Yes. Akira, I have to fix this or at least try. I didn’t fight hard enough for the terms. The least I can do is fight to get him out of this deal. It’s what I do.”

_Alright, I am sending everything now. You should be able to access it on that phone of yours though heaven help us that you actually use it._

“Thank you. I’ll keep you posted on what happens.”

_I wouldn’t have any other way. Good luck._

Sitting in the darkness, Angela thought about what they had talked about. She was reluctant to go the legitimate route because of the red tape involved but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that playing by the rules established when the world began was probably the best way to go. As much as she disliked admitting it, the legitimate way to go usually was the path with the least amount of consequences.

She never did like going the legitimate route because of the pacing of that route. She was always the one for a more direct route and it occurred to her that the higher beings may not like her over much. It wasn’t that unusual since most people working the same side she was didn’t think highly of her even if she was just as good on the job as they were. She was often told that she was rude and disrespectful of those higher than she was within the Centurion so it wasn’t that far of a stretch to assume that the higher beings would hear about it.

She did have one of the higher powers on her side though but that would be considered a bias even if the whole ordeal were played within the scope of the rules. The goddess Isis had been heard quoting how she was her favorite daughter and Angela knew that would bear significant weight as to whether or not the goddess’ opinion would count. Angela was not one to assume or demand a favor from someone that high up in return for the services that she provided on the side of the light.

Sighing, Angela pulled up the directory of applications for her phone. Since her last phone got destroyed when she used it as a weapon against Gordy Walker’s friends, she decided an upgrade was feasible. She spent her personal money getting the next generation phone that included the connection for the Internet. Dean had teased her horribly about going techno geek with the cell phone and she retaliated by setting the ringtone to Bach as well as the music he would hear while the phone was dialing. That had been fun to hear his groaning.

Scrolling through the websites that she programmed the phone for and looked for the site that she kept the email she only gave to certain people, Akira being one and Sam the other. Not even Austin had that one and the reason was one that she really couldn’t say. She scrolled her list and found an email from Sam back from when they were separated that she had forgotten to open. The only other unopened email was the recent one from Akira.

Angela opened it and began to read through the notes that the princess sent her. It was a formal ritual that had to be initiated by her in a certain way. It had to be done correctly or she would be rejected right then and there and she would have to wait seven days before trying it again. Sighing she bookmarked it so she could go over it in detail on her computer pad. Deciding she needed to read something more cheerful, she opened Sam’s email and began to read it prepared for the lengthy letter that was typical of those days.


	12. Chapter 12

As usual Sam was up early and part of it was the fact that he was staying in a house where an eighteen year old boy was living alone. The motel was fine but this had him a little uncomfortable. Yet it wasn’t that unusual since the kid was the brother of the ghost and he needed help. He was vaguely reminded of that case with Madison and when he stayed with her. This kid needed help too so he could suck it up and besides Angela was around to be the ‘parent’ so to speak.

Careful not to wake Dean, Sam opened the door and trudged down the hall towards the stairs. The kid wasn’t awake so he trudged downstairs to just take a look at things and make sure everything was okay. It was no surprise to find that Angela was up since he found her phone on top of a pile of files. He figured that she may have burnt the midnight oil again though it was unusual that she would leave her phone behind.

Sam picked it up and started on a search for Angela. She wouldn’t have gone far especially if she was onto something regarding the case. His thumb brushed against the touch pad and activated the screen. He looked and found that it was an email and immediately put it down. He was not one to pry and it was an email making it something private. It was bad enough he read her journal.

The glowing screen tempted him. Frowning and unable to resist, Sam flipped through it. It didn’t take long for him to realize that it was an email he sent months ago, right around the time when they were separated. He remembered the content well. It was full of mundane nothings about how the day went. Deciding not to read anymore, he closed the email and continued his search.

There was some slight noise in the backyard and Sam quickly looked towards the source. He found the iron poker by the fireplace and picked it up as a force of habit. He moved to what appeared to be the living room and peered through the glass door.

Angela was outside with her back facing him at an angle. She had discarded her jacket and her hair was tied in a disheveled knot to reveal the tattoo that was peeking under the strap of her shirt and she was doing something. To Sam it looked like a dance but the way her hands were moving, he surmised she was practicing her martial arts.

“You might as well put the poker down and come on out, Sam.” Angela paused and turned to give a look which ended up being a naughty smirk. She continued with her movements as if she had never been interrupted.

Sam gave a slight eye roll as he went outside after putting the poker down. He watched as Angela made a movement and picked up what looked like the handle portion of a rake. In slow movements she twirled it and moved her body with the motions. “I see your hearing is still ever alert.”

“What can I say,” Angela replied as she spun around and twirled her staff around with it, “Humans, no matter how quiet can get very noisy. I see you’re up early as usual.”

“So are you. Been burning the midnight oil have you?”

“I slept.” Angela twirled her staff to be positioned on her back and she did a flip forward to land on her feet. “Besides I’m the bossy one in this partnership aren’t I?”

“Is this a partnership to you?”

“Can there be a partnership between friends?”

Sam didn’t know if she was teasing or trying to make a point. Sometimes it was hard to tell. He took a step down and moved closer. “I suppose but I thought that…”

“That we were friends? I do see it that way but words are limiting in conveying thoughts,” Angela replied as she continued her workout. “But do know that it means a lot to me.”

Something was up. Sam wasn’t sure what it was though. Sometimes Angela said things that hid what she truly was thinking and feeling of. That was what made her similar to Dean in many respects but unlike Dean, she would eventually say what’s on her mind. He glanced at her phone that was still in his hand. “Um you left your phone in the living room on some files.”

“Oh careless of me. I was looking at the files the kid looked up. All of them relate to the accidents going back fifteen years.” Angela executed a complicated twist and twirled her staf to hit an imaginary opponent. “We may have a problem though. Body was cremated and the car was scrapped but I think there is a way around it.”

“Holy ground nearby?”

“Um not really. I was thinking more of a direct approach. I think it seeks justice for what happened to him fifteen years ago. All the cars totaled were similar make and model.”

“It doesn’t explain why it went after his brother.”

“Still trying to figure that one out but my theory is more like an attempt at protection. So more like talking to it or at least finding the source of the ghost’s agitation would probably work and probably because of the fact that the kid is eighteen and the brother was killed at eighteen… more like an escalation type of thing which is why the multiple sightings and attempts at ramming and the like.”

Sam frowned slightly at that. She figured all that out in one night? He knew she was good but that good? It shouldn’t have been surprising since she had been at this job longer than he and Dean. “You must’ve been burning the midnight oil. You sure you’re awake?” He asked it in a teasing tone.

“Fully when I’ve had really bad coffee to get rid of the fact that I get visitors in my dreams.”

“Dream walking again?”

“More like dream training.” Angela finished what she was doing by moving into a position where she could thrust the end of her staff into Sam’s face. Her intent was to see what he would do about it even if she made it seem like an accident. She did it at the speed she would have used against another Chaser.

Sam didn’t see the staff coming right away but he did manage to block it. The result was the end being knocked aside by his right forearm being brought across his chest. Her phone was still clenched in his hand so it was relatively undamaged. “What was that for?”

Angela stood up and held the staff in both hands. “I told you I would train you and your brother. I was curious about your reaction and to see if you could counter. You can. Now I need to see about Dean.”

“So it was a test?”

“Don’t be pissed at me, Sam. I warned you that they are not going to give you friendly warnings before attacking even if it is in a formal setting.” Angela twirled the staff so that it was upright and she leaned on it. “I will teach you some basics but this is about that anticipation thing I was mentioning. So if it seems random, there is a purpose to it.”

Sam lowered his forearm. “So is this your way of saying that we should be on our guard? Angie, we do that every day.”

“I know but how often had you gone against someone like me?”

Angela had a point. Even though some of the things that they hunted were fast, they were used to that. Angela was just as fast and in some cases faster. Sam remembered how close her fist got to his face before he saw it. “Okay fine I see your point but do you have to do that while we’re on a case?”

Angela walked over to screw the handle back into the rake. She gave a slight look that said ‘are you really asking me that after what I just told you’ and replied, “It was an opportunity Sam. It may be a tournament but it is not like the kind you would see in the normal setting. There are rules but in the end it is mostly a no holds barred thing. Anything goes and you take whatever opportunity you have just like the other guy will. The trick is to not lose your integrity and play it smart.”

A thought then occurred to Sam. He asked, “You’ve done this before haven’t you?”

Angela put the rake back and picked up her jacket. She heaved a sigh and replied, “Yes but it was not the tournament that you will be fighting in. It was the real deal.” She walked past Sam, pausing only to take her phone and head into the house. “I’ll wake Dean and we can get a start on what to do. I’d rather not go into too much detail with the kid around.”

She was gone before Sam could say anything. He heaved a sigh and wondered if this case or the whole thing with those Chaser thugs was getting the better of her. He saw nothing so far but he would keep an eye on her as a friend would.

****

“You sure the Camaro will be all right with the kid Angie?”

Angela shot Dean a look that said he was making way too big of a fuss over this. He was bad enough fussing over the Impala but here he was fussing over a car that wasn’t even his. At least it was a private table conversation at one of those outdoor eatery places. She indulged though and replied, “He’s good and all he’s doing is fixing the scratches and the dents. Can you focus Dean?”

“Hey I’m just looking out for your baby.”

Angela gave a slight eye roll at that in good humor. She replied, “Thank you now could we focus? I’d hate to have to use extreme measures.” She gave a slight smirk to indicate that she was teasing in part but she was being serious as well. They had to come up with a plan and she would rather they do it now rather than the seat of the pants method that usually worked.

“I don’t like the sound of that,” Dean replied as he chomped into his cheeseburger with extra onions. He gave a slight grin while Angela downed what appeared to be her third cup of coffee for the day. He was also wondering why she was moody, if it could be called moody.

“She’ll probably come close to punching you in the face,” Sam deadpanned as he read through the files Angela had been looking at the night before. So far Angela had been right about the accidents being the same make and model. In fact that was the only thing they had in common but then again less connections have been made to angry spirits.

“She can hit me anytime. At least I won’t cry about it.” Dean gave a grin to indicate that he had seen what Angela had done that morning by almost hitting Sam with her staff. If it had been anyone else, he would have been down there in a flash. Since it was Angela, he knew that she wasn’t going to hurt Sam.

“I might take you up on that,” Angela interjected ignoring the fact that Dean indicated that he had been watching the morning activities. Dean would have his turn soon enough. She finally found the documents to confirm the cremation of the kid Matt after his death and scrolled through them on her computer. “So we might have a problem since we don’t have any remains per se.”

“Holy ground?” Dean asked the question even though he was sure Sam asked the same question on his early morning twenty question session. He figured that was the reason Angela was seemingly moody. Sam’s constant questioning could get on the nerves.

“Nothing nearby and the Streak typically stays, appearing and disappearing on Death’s Highway,” Angela replied as she read the police report on Matt’s death. Few witnesses and they said they were too drunk to notice anything. Typical since it was of the illegal variety.

“Yeah but that A.J. kid said it appeared while he was taking that Julie girl home and they weren’t even near that stretch of highway,” Dean pointed out as he finished his burger. He proceeded to take a ketchup soaked fry and pop it into his mouth. “And the kid’s ride is a Shelby Mustang.”

“Angie has a theory on that,” Sam replied as he finished the last of the reports. By all accounts it looked like Angela had been thorough in her research. He slid them back over to Angela and she handed over her computer with the original accident report as well as what happened with the body. She was very thorough.

Angela opened the last filed report and took a look at the pictures of the car. She also happened to pull out of nowhere the picture of Matt with his car. She had asked A.J. if she could borrow it for a while. It surprised her that the kid didn’t question why she wanted it but he let her have it and asked that she bring it back when she was done with it.

She pulled out both pictures and laid them side by side. It was rather a twisted comparison to an outsider but it served to garner her thoughts as to what she intended to do about this. She looked at the wreckage and then Matt’s picture. She also replayed the vision in her mind and what she had seen the night before at the race. The more she thought about this and what Tessa was asking of her, the more she had the formation of a plan that would probably have the brothers question her sanity. As far as she knew it had only been attempted once and even then that was treacherous ground because not all spirits were far enough communicate through means other than throwing someone around.

“I can tell the wheels are turning in that head of yours Angie. You gonna spill?”

Angela looked up and said hastily, “Sorry Dean. I was thinking about one means I’ve heard of that could work and I know you’ve two done it before about sending a spirit to rest.”

“You mean that case where the highway was haunted once a year? Angie she didn’t know she was dead and she wasn’t trying to fight us either. This is a little different since we are dealing with something that has killed,” Sam protested. “In short I seriously doubt a pissed off ghost is going to listen to reason.”

“First time for everything,” Angela replied as she finished her cup of coffee. “The way I see it, the ghost is looking for justice. As much as it would be easy to hand the douche Nexxus over by challenging him to a race, it’s not the way to go. It would be the equivalent of murder.”

“Besides you seeing it, how are you even sure that it is the same guy?” Sam wasn’t trying to find a way out of this. He was concerned that Angela hadn’t thought out all the implications and consequences that this job could bring. “It was fifteen years ago.”

“I don’t. It could be the cover I used. Same name but an upcoming young gun. It’s been done before,” Angela allowed. She gave a slight shrug of her shoulders as she picked at the order of fries she had ordered, the only thing she felt like eating, before adding, “However to execute the same maneuver in the same manner as it was done fifteen years ago? I don’t think it’s a coincidence.”

Dean finished his fries and wiped his hands off with the napkin Angela offered. He gave her a slight scowl since she was making a dig at his table manners. He then said, “Any chance it could be someone like you Angie? A… Chaser?” He lowered his voice to make sure no one overheard though why with that word, it didn’t make sense. The name sounded like some sort of gang or something. Dean realized how foolish it was and almost went red with embarrassment.

Angela frowned and went into a thoughtful moment. That was a distinct possibility. Chasers didn’t age like humans did. They aged like vampires. It would account for the fact that the guy looked like he did fifteen years ago. She had never considered that possibility. She then had a thought about the group that ambushed Sam and wondered if they had anything to do with it but dismissed that. They were thugs but not dishonorable about their word. No, it had to be something different. She replied, “That is a possibility. It would account for the fact that he doesn’t look like he aged a day since fifteen years ago.”

“Great so if it is a you know what, how does that help us get justice for this ghost and hopefully put him to rest?” Dean took a bite of his cheeseburger and downed it with a gulp of his beer. As far as he was concerned, if they didn’t have remains, then this seemed like the best option but if it was somebody like Angela, then that was a little bit different.

“We can still bring him to justice. I’m just not going to hand him over to the ghost. The cops maybe if we had proof about it. The trick is finding evidence and the like.”

“I know we’re not cops Angie but wouldn’t it be enough to get the guy caught on an illegal race charge? They would have the car too.”

“Not unless you want us to get caught in the same setup,” Sam replied. He was pre-law at Stanford and he knew a little bit about the law, plus breaking it too. “We would need to have someone within the police on the case who would make sure we don’t get arrested or anything like that.”

Angela thought about it. It was an idea and it could work. Justice could be interpreted in many different actions. She shoved her leftover fries at Dean and stood up. “I think I have an idea but I have to check on something first. I’ll call.”

Dean and Sam watched her leave. They were used to her changing course completely and without warning but here it was like she had sat on hot coals or something. It was Sam who asked, “Dean is something up with Angie?”

“No idea,” Dean replied though he had a good idea what. “Probably thought of something but wants to make sure it was good before saying something. You know how that is Sam. Quit worrying about it. Maybe we can figure out why the ghost targeted his own brother. Angie forgot to mention her theory since you put her in the spotlight.”

“If I didn’t, she wouldn’t have said anything.”

“She would so. Quit being a bitch.”

“Fine, jerk. She thought it was that he was trying to protect his brother. Warn him away from the life or something. During the race, the Streak wasn’t hitting the car hard at all. It was like he was trying to push him away from that Nexxus racer.” Sam rattled it off quickly annoyed that Dean was being a jerk about his concern with Angela.

“He was doing what big brothers are supposed to do Sam.”

****

Angela found her way to the station and poked around. She asked questions about criminal procedure and setting up sting operations. She gave the excuse that she was a criminal justice major from Stanford and was gathering information from different law enforcement agencies across the country. The clerk bought it and referred her to a Detective Remington who was actually on patrol at the moment.

Angela declined to wait citing that she needed to get back to her motel to compile her notes and to touch bases with her advisor. She did say that she would call to set up an appointment if that was all right. The clerk must have thought her to be a sweet girl or something because she bought the act entirely and provided the detective’s card along with when he was supposed to be back. She thanked the clerk and left the station.

It was a long walk back to the motel but she wasn’t squeamish about walking. She used to hitch hike and walk for miles. There was a time when she traveled mostly on foot and that was when cars didn’t exist. So she had no problem with it.

She happened to turn down a street that appeared empty but considering that it was daylight, she didn’t have to worry about somebody jumping out of shadows. That didn’t decrease her awareness though. She had learned the hard way that because she was a girl she had to be extra careful.

Walking down the street, she let her eyes rove when suddenly there was a squeal of tires and a car pulled to a halt in front of her. It came within inches of hitting her but she stopped suddenly to prevent herself from getting hit.

She recognized the car right away. It was black, grey and red with some sort of design on the sides. She recognized it because she caused it to stall the night before. It was Nexxus’ car. She watched as the guy got out and advanced towards her with a murderous look. He said, “I finally found you. So you think you could just get away with a move like that?”

Angela narrowed her eyes in response. Her voice took on the dangerous tones she used when she warned stupid asses not to mess with her. “I would say all is fair since you tried to take me and the kid out.”

“You think I was going to let a narc win?”

Angela raised her brow. Apparently this guy had been following them. The question was when and why she didn’t pick up on it before. “What makes you think I’m a narc?”

“Stupid bitch you just came out of the station. You trying to bust me for street racing?”

“I wouldn’t mind. After all you are a murderer.”

Angela expected the physical reaction but she was unprepared for the swoop the guy did. He moved fast and grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. The bump to the back of the head hurt and it probably would have knocked a normal human out. She tried not to overreact since that could probably tip him off that she was anything but what he appeared. “Is that what it’s about? That bullshit fifteen years ago? If you ask me, the pansy ass deserved it.”

“You think anyone deserves being killed like that?”

“It was to prove who was the best. I did that. Now you’re trying to fuck that up you little bitch. That stunt you pulled last night at the race…”

“You tried to ram me and if I’m not mistaken, try to get rid of me permanently.”

Angela let the guy shove her again into the wall. She saw his eyes flicker like hers would do when she was angry or upset or even tapping into her powers. So a Chaser really had started all this. Well it was a start. The guy replied, “I don’t need some bitch pretending she’s a driver getting in my way. The brat kid needs to grow up. His brother didn’t learn that so now it’s time to teach him.” The guy glared ferociously at Angela.

“You know I won’t let you do that.”

The guy looked about ready to slap her, as if she would let it get that far, when a siren sounded. They both looked and there was a patrol car. The officer got on the speaker and told Nexxus to back away before getting out of the car.

It didn’t take much for the cop to convince Nexxus to walk away. It wasn’t without a warning though, “Next time you won’t be so lucky bitch.”

The officer waited, staring at Nexxus to leave, until his car sped away. He then turned towards Angela and took a good look at her. He gave a slight grin and said, “Well I never thought I would see you again. Who the hell have you been messing with this time?”

“Nice to see you too Remington.”


	13. Chapter 13

Sam and Dean went back to the motel since they didn’t receive a call from Angela. Dean took it in a stride thinking that maybe she was so deep into what she wanted to find out that she lost track of time. If he wanted to, he could have reminded Sam how much similar they were in that respect. They could get so absorbed in their research, the outside world tended to fade.

At the moment there was nothing to do since they were still in that awkward stage after Dean mentioned the job of big brothers. Dean felt bad that he hung that over Sam’s head as a reminder of why he did his deal. He could understand what the ghost was trying to do when he went after his little brother and he suspected Angela picked up on that. Try convincing Sam that and it brought up the argument of trying to break his deal.

It ended with an agreement not to discuss it anymore and they went back to the motel to look and do some research and wait for Angela. Sam hit the pile of books that were sitting on the table, a surprise to Dean since Sam pulled out the laptop and he had Angela’s computer. Dean thought that maybe this was Sam’s way of punishing him or himself or he was looking through what the computer couldn’t pull up for him.

Dean happened to look over where Sam was reading a book on something regarding the supernatural. He knew it wasn’t one of theirs and that it probably was one of Angela’s. She lent her stuff freely when it came to general stuff. He caught the title and was surprised that Sam was reading it and hoped that he didn’t find anything that would have Angela pissed at the both of them. He was certain that book may give Sam ideas about breaking his deal. He decided to nosey on in and look at the other books that littered the table since Sam was ignoring him and trying his best to look like he wasn’t worried while also looking pissed a little.

“No laptop college boy?”

“Nope.”

That was the best Dean was going to get out of Sam so he decided to do his own thing. He could clean the guns but they had already had their maintenance and that was hardly mind stimulating anyway. Dean could talk about anything and still clean everything with precision. He could do it even blindfolded. Deciding to take a leaf out of Sam’s book, he looked through the pile of books, scanning the titles for something that looked good.

One battered leather bound book caught his eye maybe because it looked more beat up than the rest. He flipped it open to a random page and started reading. As soon as he read the first few words, he almost groaned but then decided to continue to read.

Sam looked up to see his brother reading and raised a brow. He knew Dean was not one to read willingly unless he was bored and even then he would choose the skin mags over research. He glanced down at the book he was reading. It was mostly stuff regarding crossroad deals and it was all the same. Once a deal was made, it couldn’t be undone or something like that. Sam refused to believe that though. “Dean.”

“Yeah Sam?”

Sam decided against it. They already had enough near fights on this for one case already. Dean knew his intentions and if he wanted to skirt around the issue then fine.  “Never mind.”

Dean knew what Sam was going to talk about. The kid never missed a chance. He was going to have to talk to Angela about saying something. Her own version of dodging the issue was driving Sam off the bus literally. She was good at playing dumb when she wanted to. The monotony was broken when Dean’s cell phone went off.

****

Angela stood in the darkness feeling the cold air seep into her lungs and come out in a puff of smoke. She gazed at the lonely stretch of highway that had been called Death’s Highway standing by her car wondering if she really was insane for this idea. It was the best plan she had to date but the looks that she had gotten from the boys earlier didn’t quite support that.

“You could explain everything about being able to see me and the like.”

Angela didn’t look until Tessa was standing beside her. “You know I won’t do that. Reapers aren’t meant to be seen except by those who are to be taken to the other side. Besides, I think the Winchesters think I’m crazy enough as it is.”

“Only because you don’t tell them everything,” Tessa countered.

“It’s kind of hard to do that when you know that there are some things that can’t be explained until the experience happens,” Angela replied. Her breath came out in patches of fog as she looked at the highway. “A lot of what I know comes through personal experience Tessa and some I am neither ready nor willing to share just yet but I do share.”

“And that seems to be working out on most levels.”

“And I see you’re still spying on me or did the Lady ask you to tell me that?”

“A little bit of both.” Tessa sighed and continued. “I’m not going to lecture you about everything being in its proper place since you already know that.”

“I know,” Angela replied as she looked up at the sky. It was dark but even with the moon in its position she could tell the time. It was one of those quirky traits of hers that was a source of frustrated amusement to Dean. “Shakespeare said it best in Hamlet when he wrote: All that lives must die Passing through nature to eternity. But how natural is my problem that I am working on?”

“It still follows the rules.”

“I know. It was more rhetorical in purpose,” Angela sighed. She heard the roar of an engine come down the highway and it wasn’t the Impala. The time was now she guessed. “Well I better get to work. Well I think this will work.”

“I don’t have a doubt that it will.”

Angela hopped into the driver seat of the Camaro. She looked at Tessa, “Seriously I doubt it will since there is the risk that you may come for me again.”

“An honor I gladly take you know.”

Angela gave a slight scoff as she noticed another car pull up to a position where it would be hidden. “I know you would.”

Tessa gave a tolerant smile as she stepped back from the car. She watched as the passenger get in the passenger seat beside Angela before moving to a distance away. She had been asked to remind Absolution about the rules concerning life and death but Tessa found that she didn’t need to. Apparently they had been in the forefront of her mind when she decided to make her presence known to her. It was somewhat of an honor to be the one to speak to Absolution though the other reapers would have taken the chance. It wasn’t often that someone as unique as Absolution could see the spirit realm with little trouble.

Angela glanced back in the direction she had last seen Tessa relieved to see that she had gone, if she had. It was bad enough she could see reapers but to see and talk to the one that initially was going to reap Dean before John traded his life for Dean’s… that was a different story entirely. She looked at Dean and asked, “You ready?”

“Hey any chance to ride in this sweet ride, I’m taking it.”

“You sure Impa won’t be jealous?”

“She understands,” Dean replied. He could tell that Angela was just responding to him out of habit. “Angie, something up with you and the thing you’re looking into?”

Angela looked at Dean as she started the engine. The kid would be along soon and they had to be ready but she could talk to Dean about it. It wasn’t like she had sworn to keep her doings from him like Sam. She replied, “I just had another reminder of the rules and it looks like that’s my only option at the moment.”

“Sam was looking through your books earlier.”

“Don’t worry. I hid all my notes.” Angela gave a slight sigh. “I want to tell Sam, but there’s a catch to playing the rules.” She paused waiting to hear or see Dean’s reaction about what she was about to tell him.

Dean thought about it for a moment. Maybe if he heard it from her, then he could understand what the problem was. Right now though they had a job to do. He replied, “Tell me about it when the job is finished. Okay Angie?”

Angela gave a slight nod, “Alright. The kid is here.”

“You sure this is going to work?”

“I admit that this is one of those seat of the pants moments that I come across. Still I know about the spirit of the girl that was chased by that one spirit of the old man. Sam told me about it.” Angela waved a hand to signal the kid to bring the Shelby over. “It’s the only thing I could think of but I still don’t like it. Even I hate using a relationship between people to serve a purpose. It seems so wrong even if it helps future idiotic drivers in the long run. In my experience, it just is plain wrong especially between family.”

“Well to have the dead guy’s little brother race you on Death’s Highway to draw him out is something that would make me squirm.” Dean made adjustments to the shotgun that he brought with him. “And I get the whole relationship thing you’re getting at. I found the letter you left Sam.”

“That is why I asked the boy if he was willing.” Angela looked at A.J. as he pulled up on her left. She had heard Dean’s admission but she wasn’t going to discuss it there. They would talk about it later and she gave a slight nod at nothing in particular. She glanced back at Dean and then at the boy. “You ready kid?”

A.J. nodded at Angela and took a deep breath. “Yeah. Do you think it will work?”

Angela was saved from answering by Dean responding, “Kid, Angie is the whiz for coming up with out of the box plans. We got this. We just have to get your brother to show and then talk to him. Easy as pie.”

Angela looked at Dean. He gave her a slight movement with his brow. She gave a nod in return and replied, “Right. So let’s get started. We’ll start just at the edge of the stretch of highway and then gun it like a drag race. As soon as your brother shows, pull over and sit there. Okay?”

A.J. nodded, “I’m ready.” He shifted and started towards the starting point.

Angela pulled up alongside the Shelby. She glanced up at the sky as if to sense the time as she made the engine roar with life. She glanced at Dean and then at the kid and put some power in the engine. She then said, “Care to test to see what’s the best kid? Shelby versus Camaro?”

A.J. gave a cocky smirk and replied, “It’s on,” and revved his engine.

Angela responded by revving her engine. The familiar rush of adrenaline at the prospect of a race filled her veins. She glanced at Dean and indicated that she was ready. She imagined the signal of the drag race back in ’69. There was nothing until Dean shouted, Go!”

The cars took off with the tires peeling at the start. They shot off down the road like bullets out of a gun. Angela managed to keep a fairly even pace with the Shelby. She had the quicker reflexes so she could manipulate it so that the Shelby pulled up ahead. At the right moment she made a correction and bumped into the Shelby wincing as she did so. She was as bad as Dean when it came to cars. It was slightly funny how it didn’t matter then when she was in the actual race the night before.

It worked though. She and Dean felt it before it showed. The cold spot emerged and their breath came out in plumes of smoke. She glanced at Dean who held the shotgun on his lap. On the right hand side the Streak appeared slightly startling Dean at its sudden appearance. Angela shouted the code word and she gunned the engine and braked hard to pull a one eighty.

Dean held on the best he could while Angela whipped them around. The smoke from the burning rubber came up behind them just as the car braked to a stop. Angela looked at the Streak who braked suddenly as she did and just like during the race, he came to a stop, skidding to the side. She watched to see what it would do just as the kid pulled the Shelby into a stop after turning it to face the other way around.

“Angie?”

Angela made a slight motion with Dean to stay put as she slowly got out of the car. She held her hands up and out to indicate that she had nothing to harm the ghost with. The ghost didn’t respond as she went to stand in front of the ghost car and she said, “Matt? Can you get out? I just want to talk.”

Dean waited in the car holding the shotgun. He knew the plan but it was still nerve wracking that Angela was out there confronting a ghost with nothing to defend herself with. It was the equivalent of what Sam would do if given the chance. It was sort of like her kamikaze acts previously and it had him on edge as he fingered the trigger. At least he had Sam as backup out there somewhere.

Angela’s attention was focused on the ghost. The car was still roaring to life as she approached it. It probably had no idea what to make of her. She had guessed correctly that the car would appear if something appeared to threaten the kid even if it was an accident. Most ghosts didn’t know the difference anyway. Things were really black and white for them. She stood them showing herself as a non-threat and waited.

The car revved a little and started forward but jerked to a stop. It was like it was trying to intimidate Angela. She was well aware the thing could kill her. She was still mostly human in most respects. She controlled the urge to run and remain rooted to the ground staring at the car and the driver as the driver looked at her.

As the car revved again, Angela wondered if this was a good idea at all considering that she was vulnerable even though she had back up in the form of salt rounds. She then heard, “Matt, stop. We just want to talk.”

Angela looked to see the kid A.J. out of the car and jogging to stand beside her. She hadn’t expected that and she was slightly annoyed that the kid was putting himself into danger. She asked him, “What are you doing?”

“Trying to save your bacon,” A.J. replied as he took his place beside Angela. “Matt please, don’t do anything stupid.”

The car stopped revving as soon as A.J. stepped into the light. It stopped completely and sat there. It made it nerve wracking even for Dean. Angela did say that the ghost was not after the brother and theorized that it was protecting him when he was on the road. Suddenly the door to the car popped open and out stepped the driver. It took a few steps forward and said, “A.J. Okay?”

“It’s me, Matt.”

****

Sam disliked the waiting and even more so that Angela wasn’t really talking to him at the moment. She had called Dean’s phone and relayed an idea that Dean gave to him and nothing else. It made him wonder, besides asking her about the whole fight thing earlier, what he did for her to not even to acknowledge him. The wait certainly allowed him to think about it.

He was certainly thinking a lot during this case. It vaguely occurred to him how similar the situation between A.J. and his brother was to his and Dean’s situation. Granted that Dean wasn’t dead yet, not if he could help it, it still struck a chord. He could see that the brothers were close just like he and Dean were. He had seen the pictures of the family and the two boys together.

It then occurred to him that maybe Angela saw those pictures too. He knew the reason she left before and she wondered if she felt like she was failing somehow in breaking the deal. It would make sense why she didn’t want to share it. Maybe he said something that reminded her of it and that was why she wasn’t saying anything. He was going to be glad when this case was over.

He watched from his perch as the Camaro and the Shelby got into position. He hoped this would work. Well it did before but as Dean pointed out, that spirit wasn’t trying to kill anyone. Hell she didn’t even know that she was dead.

The cars sped off in a squeal of tires and burning rubber. That was Sam’s cue to follow in the Impala. He was the backup just in case something happened. He followed close enough and stopped just when Angela whipped the Camaro around in a one eighty. It was like déjà vu seeing her pull that maneuver again only this time Dean was in the car with her.

Sam held his breath as he watched Angela get out of the car and walk towards the Streak. It was part of the plan but that didn’t mean he had to like it. She was out there alone and vulnerable and she could easily be run down. Why was she taking the risk? Because it was her idea? That was bull in Sam’s mind but stopping to think about it, he and Dean did crazy shit like that all the time. Dean electrocuted himself!

He really shouldn’t compare and even set double standards as far as Angela was concerned. She had been doing this far longer than they had. He just couldn’t help but think of the times she had injured herself and nearly died like at that job as West Point. Sighing he focused on the ghost and has a hand down on the shotgun on the seat beside him. He almost reacted when he saw the kid get out and ran to stand beside Angela. He would have reacted but watching his brother, he followed Dean’s lead and was rewarded when the driver of the Streak got out of the car. _Okay. You’re driving the bus now Angie._

****

Matt stood looking at the girl and his little brother. He had been doing it for fifteen years. He wanted them to know why he was doing it and he wanted one thing. The girl seemed to get that as she said, “I figured out why you totaled all those cars. He did the same thing to you fifteen years ago.”

Matt replied, “That long? It took someone that long to figure out it was me?”

“Matt, I knew. I always knew, but I didn’t know how to tell you or try to stop you.”

Matt looked at his little brother. He was originally going to run down the girl for hitting his brother in the race they were doing but he stopped the moment his brother stood beside her. He couldn’t do that to his little brother. He looked at the girl and said, “So what do you plan to do? You know who did this to me? Let me finish it.”

Angela never thought she would have a conversation with a vengeful spirit though she wasn’t sure if she would classify the spirit that way. Still Tessa said the spirit needed to be put at rest and judging from his appearance, he wasn’t that far gone like the ones that she had seen. She felt for the spirit and she disliked the fact that two brothers who loved each other so much were torn away from each other because of a stupid mistake and the crazed mentality of a douche. She replied, “As much as I would like to see the douche that did this to you I can’t just hand him over.”

“He killed me! All because my car was faster.”

“People have killed for less. Believe me I know,” Angela replied, “However I know you want justice. What if we could bring that to you?”

Matt thought about it for some time. There was something valid in the girl’s suggestion. That was what he really wanted in the first place. Nexxus killed him because he virtually beat him even though he technically had only a few meters to go or something like that. It had made him angry because the last thing that was on his mind was that his baby brother wasn’t going to see him again. That was what pissed him off more than anything.

Even though they were fifteen years apart and he had been adopted when his parents thought they couldn’t have children. A.J. was a miracle baby for his parents and he loved him more than anything. He remembered when A.J. toddled after him when he was working on the Shelby and asking him questions about what he was doing and why.

Anybody would have gotten annoyed with the constant questions but not Matt. He would just grin and give the same answer again only to have his brother ask him why and what something was again. Sometimes just to have fun he would give a different answer and that would send A.J. into giggles and laughter and him telling him that he was wrong and would give the correct answer. Then Matt would put A.J. in the driver’s seat of the Shelby and tell him that one day this beauty would be his.

Well that went right for his little brother. The Shelby was well taken care of and since he was dead, it was probably the cause of their parents being the way they were now. He could tell when he wandered through the house. It never occurred to him though that every time he did that, it was when their parents decided to go off on another one of their trips leaving A.J. alone. Well not initially since there was a babysitter.

Then A.J. got the racing bug. He did everything to get him out of it. That was especially when Nexxus caught wind of him. He had to protect his little brother. That was what big brothers did. Surely the girl would understand that. A.J. would since he always told him that he would be there no matter what. He said, “I have to protect my brother. He won’t stop.”

“We can stop him though. You want justice right. From my understanding it was ruled as a hit and run which means that it is vehicular manslaughter. That means if he is caught and convicted, he will be put away.” It was a long shot and Angela had no idea if she was right or not but she had been told to say something along those lines.

“If he is convicted.”

Angela knew that she had to say something to get the ghost moving. She then said, “There are more than just the courts of humans. I will do my damn best to make sure that the one who killed you gets his just due.”

Matt stared at the girl. He was miffed that he had been tricked into showing himself when she hit his brother’s car. He could only sense the intentional portion. She had intended to hit him but the purpose he couldn’t ascertain until she suddenly stopped and faced him. Still she was offering a means of making sure that A.J. was safe. He could agree to that. He replied, “A.J. will be safe from him?”

Angela nodded. That she can guarantee. “Yes.”

A.J. decided to interject, “Please Matt. It will be all right. I will be all right.”

That made up Matt’s mind. He looked at his little brother and then at the girl. He then saw the one who kept telling him that it was time to move on appear. He nodded, “Alright. I’ll…”

Suddenly there was a squeal of tires and the gunning of an engine. The headlights came on. The bright beams focused on one person. They lighted on A.J. and they were coming in closer.


	14. Chapter 14

The lights were bright and A.J. couldn’t see who it was. It confused him too since he had been told by Angela that Death’s Highway was closed off to general traffic. He figured she had a friend with the cops who was able to make it possible. So it was unusual to see the headlights come on and to hear the roar of the engine. It became fear when the pair of headlights came right at him and he heard his name being shouted.

The next thing he knew he was hitting the dirt and hard but the brunt of the fall was taken up by a body that had tackled him to the ground and out of the way as a car roared past. He heard the squealing of tires as the vehicle tried to brake to a stop. He looked to see who had gotten him out of the way and saw that it was Angela. It was nigh impossible to move that fast and there was a bit of distance between them.

A.J. was still breathing but managed to get a second look at Angela. He then saw something that made him wonder if it was a fluke or something. He saw that where her eyes were they were glowing. Glowing like in those old movies with the Claymation monsters glowing.

She shouted at Dean to get in the driver seat just as the car that tried to run them over gunned the engine again. She looked at him and said, “Come on. Get in the car.”

A.J. stood up just as the headlights were heading towards them again. She pushed him towards his car and he took the hint. He sprinted, faster than he had ever done before and jumped into the Shelby. He turned the key in the ignition and paused to see Angela rolling on the ground and coming up in a crouching position. She looked at him and said, “Go.”

A.J. gave a slight nod just as he caught a glimpse of the car chasing him. It was Nexxus. The guy was straight up crazy trying to kill him. He didn’t want to leave Angela and her friend behind but she had told him to go so he gunned the engine and took off down the highway.

He could go as long as he had to but he didn’t want to get too far out of town. Not if he wanted someone to catch on to the fact that Nexxus was chasing him and trying to kill him. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw that Nexxus had managed to turn around and was now following him and was gunning the engine hard. It would have to take all that he knew to get out of this one. This was a race all right. A race for his life.

At one moment, he thought he caught a glimpse of his brother’s car in the mirror but something happened. A.J. heard a bang and the car disappeared in a wisp of smoke and he thought he saw a cloud of powder or something. Whatever it was disabled Matt for the time being and he was on his own unless Angela could figure something out. Right now he figured the best bet was to stay on Death’s Highway even if it meant circling from the side streets. Matt would show up sooner or later.

An exit was coming up just outside the haunted stretch. A.J. took it and prayed that there were no cars around. It was his luck that when he ran the red light there was no one around. He hoped that would spell well for the rest of this crazy chase.

****

Angela was sure that she was going to convince the spirit to cross over to the other side. She saw Tessa appear and she was ready to reap the soul. Then the squeal of tires and the roaring of an engine put an end to that. Angela turned in the direction of the sound and heard the car but then she saw how close it was when the headlights went on and they headed straight for A.J.

It was second nature to protect the kid and putting her vamp genes to good use, she sprinted into the lights that were getting closer and grabbed the kid in a huge bear hug and ran out of the way. She fell on the pavement and she felt the familiar burns of scrapes and road rash even though she was in jeans and had on a thick leather jacket. Her hands were probably a mess and she could just hear the sorcerer’s apprentice on that one.

Her momentum allowed them to roll out of the way and the scrapes went up her arms. She released the kid so that he was free of her grasp as she turned in the direction the car that tried to hit them with went. She caught a glimpse of the colors and knew exactly who it was. Dammit!

Angela was on her feet, unaware that her eyes were still glowing orbs but she blinked and they were out. She watched as the car did a one eighty and prepared to go for a second run. She shouted, “Dean, get in the driver’s seat.”

A.J. was still on the ground so she hauled him to his feet saying, “Come on get in the car.”

She meant the Shelby and the kid jerked out of his fear long enough to listen to her as she started getting him going. The car was coming too fast though and she gave the kid a push and jumped out of the way in the opposite direction and entered a roll to avoid taking a complete nosedive. She was up in a crouched position and looking in the direction of the disappearing car. She looked over at the kid and shouted, “Go!”

At least the kid was quick and he was in the Shelby and gunning the engine. Unfortunately the car managed to make a turn and start heading after him. Angela looked at the ghost Matt who looked really pissed at the moment. He got into his car and it disappeared. Great.

“Angie!”

Angela looked to see the Camaro pull up beside her. She got to her feet and jumped in the passenger seat. “Punch it, Dean.”

Dean wasted no time and gunned the engine. If it had been a normal situation, he would have been pleased as punch to be driving this beauty. He would have to make sure though that his baby wasn’t watching since she could get jealous very easily. Right now though, they had to help the kid. “Who was that guy?”

“The same guy that killed Matt,” Angela replied over the roar of the Camaro as Dean gave her gas and sped up. “The name’s Nexxus and he’s a Chaser.”

“What?”

“I considered that possibility and then he showed up when I was looking into the bare bones about this plan,” Angela explained as she kept her eye on the car in front of them. Nexxus had a head start and they had to catch up to the kid, preferably before the ghost decided to take him out.

At that moment Dean’s cell rang. With years of experience driving at fast speed, it was second nature for Dean to answer it while he was driving. Angela had the shotgun propped in a position to grab it but a glance at her profile told Dean that the wheels in her mind were turning and she was thinking of something and he wasn’t sure if he was going to like it. He answered, “Sam?”

_Dean, what the hell happened?_

“We got jumped by the douche that killed the guy.”

“Dean, tell Sam to wait where he is.” Angela’s voice came over the roar of the engine as Dean took a moment to shift gears. For once he was glad he learned to drive a stick at Bobby’s. He made the shift effortlessly and the Camaro roared ahead faster. He hoped that he wouldn’t have to punch it to fifth gear if they left the highway. He was crazy but fifth gear was like Angela crazy. He was so intent on driving and talking that he had missed what she said.

“What?” Dean looked at Angela with a slight frown. He then heard a noise and looked ahead. He saw the Silver Streak appear and pull along side Nexxus’ car. It started a ramming session as each tried to knock each other off the road.

“Tell Sam to stay where he is,” Angela repeated.

“Angie we don’t have time for this.”

A bang caught their attention. They looked just in time to see the Streak disappear like a ghost would when you ran iron or salt through them. “Looks like the bastard knows a thing or two about ghosts.”

_Dean?_

“Tell Sam to stay put. I’m willing to bet that the kid is going to make an exit and turn around or try a one eighty. He’s scared Dean.”

“No shit Angie. He almost got ran over if it hadn’t been for your Superman speed.” Dean listened and relayed into the phone, “Stay put, Sam.”

  _What? Dean what are you doing?_

“I get the feeling that we will be coming back your way. We need backup. Just don’t scratch my baby.”

_Whatever, jerk. Just don’t do anything stupid._

“Stupid is our middle name, Sammy,” Dean replied as he clicked off the phone. He switched gears again to bring him closer to the Nexxus douche. It was like they were all going in a line and neither one was trying to try for the lead. “So how do you know the kid is going to come back down this way?”

“It’s his brother. I may have explained things to him but I think he is needs a reassurance by seeing his brother,” Angela replied. “Just follow Nexxus, stay close behind and when we’re back on the highway, I need you really give the baby her head.” She adjusted her position hiding the fact that she was texting on her phone.

“Somehow I get the feeling that you’re going to be giving not only Samantha a heart attack but me one too,” Dean replied as he kept his eyes on the road. He managed to catch a glimpse of her hands and noticed that they looked pretty bad. “That looks pretty bad Angie.”

“The sorcerer’s apprentice can look at them later,” Angela replied giving a slight smile. She then looked forward to keep an eye on Nexxus.

Dean couldn’t help but mutter, “More like the archivist’s assistant,” in reference to Sam.

****

Sam clicked his phone off and parked the Impala in agitation. He had started following them but then Dean told him to stop. He could hear Angela in the background but not what she said. It was muffled by the roaring of the engine. Then Dean told him to stay put.

To Sam that was the equivalent of Dean telling him not to do anything about his deal and it frustrated him. Still he got the feeling that even though Dean was giving the request, it was a part of a plan Angela was starting to formulate. It was probably a plan that was one that he wasn’t going to like and probably, as Dean would say, give him a heart attack.

He had to admit that he nearly panicked when she jumped in front of the car to save the kid. It then made him angry that the douche tried to run her down again after she got the kid to his feet. He wanted to do something right then and there but if he so much as got a scratch on the undercarriage of the Impala, Dean would let him have it.

So Sam watched as he saw Dean push the Camaro after the douche that was chasing the kid. He would wait though that was the hardest part. He could hear the squealing of tires in the distance and hoped that Dean was being careful. “To anyone listening just make sure they don’t do anything stupid.”

****

A.J. needed to get back to the highway. He was going through regular streets and he didn’t know how much longer he could remain there. The longer he was on the streets, the higher the probability that someone could get hurt and that wasn’t a driver. He made the turn to head back to the highway and Nexxus was right behind him. He then heard something that seemed very out of place. His cell phone rang and he frowned. Since he was more of a safety nut, he put on the hand free set and answered, “Hello?”

_A.J. you need to get back to the highway._

“Believe me I’m trying.”

_Try harder. Dean needs room to accelerate._

“Accelerate?”

_Yeah accelerate._

A.J. had no idea what Angela was thinking of. Still if it meant getting Nexxus off his back then he was for it. He replied, “Alright. I’m heading back now.”

_Alright kid. Keep going and we’ll follow. Just be ready. Oh and leave the window open._

A.J. didn’t have time to question anything since the phone clicked to indicate that the caller hung up. He had no idea what she was thinking of. All he knew was that Dean needed space to accelerate and he was supposed to keep the window open. That was a strange request itself and he frowned as he cut a sharp turn at the right.

As he figured, Nexxus followed but this time he executed the tight curve with more precision. It was like he had done this before but the last time it was as if he had pretended to not be good. He could see Nexxus put some speed into his car.

A.J. kept his eyes on the road and made for the entrance to the highway. He didn’t expect the bump to his bumper and it was hard. He put his foot down and the car shot forward as it entered the highway. He was still a couple of miles from where Death’s Highway began but at least he was back on the highway.

Suddenly there was the roar of acceleration. A.J. glanced in his rearview mirror and saw that Nexxus wasn’t there. He glanced at the side mirror and saw that Nexxus was there and coming up fast. He tried to keep his cool about him as he tried to avoid Nexxus. Suddenly he felt the jarring on his side of the car. It hit hard and caused him to jerk the wheel a little. Nexxus hit him again and he felt the window on his side break.

A.J. jerked the wheel to get away while trying to shield his face from the glass that was shattered from the impact. He put the pedal to the metal and shot forward putting some distance between him and Nexxus. He did manage to catch a pair of headlights in the rearview mirror and heard a second roar of acceleration. At least he didn’t have to worry about rolling down the window. He was almost at the point where the highway began and where his brother would appear.

****

“You want me to do what?”

Dean did all he could to keep from crashing that beauty of a Camaro when Angela told him her plan. He had to go through what she wanted once and she wanted to do it again? He glanced at her and saw that she was being serious as she replied, “As soon as we get back to the highway, I need you to speed up and get me alongside the Shelby.”

“Can I ask why Angie?”

“A fond memory regarding Impa,” Angela replied as she dialed the phone number that she got from the kid. She relayed her plan while Dean stewed over the fact that she wanted to do the same thing that she did when she went chasing after him when he headed for the crossroads. She finished and then directed her attention back to Dean, “He’s heading back.”

“Yeah right to Death’s Highway meaning that the kid’s brother is going to show up. I don’t mean to be a killjoy Angie but the ghost may be pissed at you too.” Dean executed a turn as he followed the car that Nexxus was driving.

He had found it a bit strange that they hadn’t come across too many cars and people out in that part of town. Part of if was that they were outside of the main center of town but even on less frequent roads traveled there was always something even if it was a dumb little critter that would eventually become road kill.

Angela replied, “He might but he saw me jump to save his brother. That might work out though I can easily see how it could be seen as a trick. That could complicate things considering that it’s a Shelby and not Impa.”

“I think it’s a bad idea.”

“Can you think of anything better? Nexxus is after the kid and for blood and he’s a Chaser. The kid is good but not that good and I think Nexxus knows about ghosts since that wasn’t me shooting off shotgun rounds.”

Dean had to admit that she was right and he had to acknowledge that he was right in assuming that he didn’t like this and that it would give both him and Sam a near heart attack to watch. He didn’t have much experience against her kind but he had seen her reflexes in action so he could be assured that she was going to do her best. Still he couldn’t help but protest, “Angie, even if I get you close enough, the whole jumping and grabbing on…”

“Let me worry about it Dean,” Angela replied, “Just keep up with Nexxus. When you see a chance, give him a little push.”

Dean thought Angela was crazy to suggest that he use her baby to ram the guy. Then again since it was solid steel it would rip through the guy’s car like it was tin foil. “You’re crazy Angie.”

“Yeah well crazy is our motto right?”

Dean couldn’t help but smirk at that. He saw that they were back on the highway and switched gears. He saw the douche ram the back of the kid’s car and it pissed him off. He wasn’t related to the kid but it was the equivalent to someone messing around with Sam. He gunned the engine as soon as he shifted and increased his speed. “Sonofabitch.”

“You got that right,” Angela muttered in reply.

Dean was pretty good at getting up to the Shelby but Nexxus hit him on his side and he swerved to go around the right side of the Shelby. He had to ease up to get behind the car and back on track. He got the feeling that Angela wanted the driver side. He tried again to get between the kid and Nexxus.

Suddenly the Streak appeared. The appearance of the ghost got the attention of Nexxus and he focused on it. Angela made a decision. “Change of plans. Get me closer. Once I’m in get in on the other side.”

Dean got what she was intending. She was going to take the kid’s place in the driver’s seat. He got her close and heard her shout at the kid to move over. He glanced sideways to make sure that he was even with the Shelby. She was almost in when he got hit from the side and he bumped into the Shelby and he thought he heard a yelp of pain.

Looking to his left, Nexxus was still going at it with the Streak. Nexxus was being pushed hard towards him. Dean braked suddenly and they flew right by. Nexxus’ car still hit the Shelby though but it stayed on track. He sped up and pulled along the right side. He was dead even with the Shelby and figured he needed to be a little faster; just enough for the kid to get in the back. He glanced over at his left and saw the kid beckoning him to get close.

Dean made the adjustment so the kid could grab on. He could see through the window Angela’s profile as she glanced to her left and right, trying to keep the car steady. He couldn’t see if she was hurt or anything but that could be looked at later. Right now he concentrated on getting the car close enough for the kid to slide out. He already had a grip on the car. “Come on kid. You can do it.”

That seemed to be sufficient encouragement for the kid. The Shelby got bumped again just as he was almost out. The force allowed the kid to slide out of the Shelby and into the backseat of the Camaro. Dean went with the slight skid and eased up to pull back. At that moment a shotgun went out. He glanced over and saw the Streak dissipate again. Great, and now Angela had to deal with that Nexxus guy.

The kid popped up over the back seat. Dean said, “Stay down kid. I’m willing to bet the guy hasn’t noticed the switch yet.”

“What about your friend?”

Dean was wondering that himself as he kept pace behind Nexxus. Still he had to keep up the bravado even if he was scared. He spotted Sam and the Impala and they were trying to get on the highway as they sped by. He replied, “Angie knows what she’s doing. She’ll be fine.”

The kid was going to say something when Dean spotted a sight that he hoped that he didn’t have to see. It was the flashing lights of cops. Great. If they got caught, then the three of them would be in deep shit. Suddenly his phone rang. He fumbled to get it open. “Angie there are cops up ahead.”

_I know. You and Sam need to back off now._

“Angie, don’t be stupid. If you get caught…”

_I’m more worried about you two idiots getting caught. You and Sam back off. It will be fine. I took care of it._

Dean didn’t know if that was true or not. True she could get them out of things on the spot but did she plan something? He wasn’t going to take that chance without knowing. “Took care of what?”

_Just do it Dean. I can’t protect you from the law if you get caught. Back out now and if you have to, punch out Sam’s lights. I’m serious Dean. If the both of you are around and caught, that means the feds and the whole shebang. Got it?_

The go ahead to punch out Sam’s lights was a sign that she was serious. Dean figured it out that she must have worked something out but she left him and Sam out of it. He knew better than anything that she watched what they did so it didn’t catch the attention of the cops. It was why she paid for a lot of the rooms because she did it in cash or with her credit cards. She wasn’t on the feds’ radar. Dean sighed knowing that he was going to get a bitch face and a complaint from Sam. He replied, “Got it. Angie… don’t do anything stupid.”

_You know how stupid works with our little circus._

Dean gave a slight chuckle and hung up. The kid asked, “Wait you’re not going to help?”

“No. Angie had it covered.” Dean dialed Sam’s phone as he slowed down and pulled off to the side. They were near a spot where they couldn’t be seen. Once he got a hold of Sam he said, “Back off Sam.”

_What? Dean…_

“Just do it Sam. We can’t help on this one. Pull off on that side road.” Dean hung up and looked down the highway. He could make out one set of cop lights. It could easily turn into more. _Damn Angie I hope you know what you’re doing._ Dean leaned forward and rested his head on his hands after killing the engine. He could hear the Impala pull up and Sam getting out. Time to deal with the bitch face.


	15. Chapter 15

Angela shook her left hand since the sting was still there. Apart from the scrapes on her hands, there were the cuts from the glass and she had a love tap done on it when the Camaro crashed into the Shelby. At least the kid was out of the car. She had been hoping to get close enough for the setup on Nexxus; to show that he was intentionally going after the kid.

It was a change of plans when the Streak showed up. It gave the chance to get the kid out and into safety. Now she was driving against Nexxus and trying to stay on the road. She caught a glimpse of the Streak as it continued its crusade against the douche. At one point she heard the familiar bang of the shotgun and saw the Streak dissipate. So Nexxus did know a thing or two about ghosts. Now she was on her own since he would be coming at her full force until the Streak pulled himself together again.

She was right. Once the Streak had been dissipated, Nexxus gunned the engine and tore after her. Angela countered by increasing the speed of the Shelby. She knew the old girl had it in her when it came to speed and she urged it forward, the pain in her hand forgotten. Up ahead she saw the one thing that she had been hoping for: the flashing lights indicating a cop.

_Nice timing Remington._

It had been part of the plan to get Nexxus for Matt’s death or at least an attempted murder on his brother if it came to that. She was hoping to find a means of meeting up with Nexxus and do one of those wire things that was in all the cop movies and the like. She was hoping to get him to confess to doing the deed while making it apparent that he was threatening her. Remington said that he could fix it so that she wouldn’t have to do any testifying or anything.

Those plans changed when the assphat showed up while she was trying to get an angry ghost to cross over to the other side. That resulted in a car chase and she had to rethink her strategy. She texted Remington and told him to be there. He texted back, saying that he would be there and that she was to keep it going for as long as she could. Well she was keeping it going and she managed to get the kid to safety in her car.

She knew that Dean would do his best with the car and she trusted that he would do what he had to. It was a miracle that she and the kid were able to switch places while the Streak distracted Nexxus. Somehow she got the feeling that the ghost knew her intentions even though the thought that he might be pissed at being tricked crossed her mind. It wouldn’t be the first time someone accused her of pulling the wool over their eyes. Hell she did that with Sam and Dean but that was in jest and they had a sense of humor.

A crash into her rear had her make an adjustment to her speed. The bastard was determined. It was proven when he accelerated and pulled alongside the driver side. She felt the hit on the side and it sent her in a skid but a second crash on her right straightened her out. A glance to her left revealed the Streak had reappeared. She caught the driver’s eye and he gave a slight nod.

“That was rather exciting.”

“Nice of you to drop in Tessa,” Angela muttered as she gunned the engine forward. At this rate she was going to have to flip a U-turn and head back down the highway. She had an idea how to disable Nexxus but she doubted he was going to fall for her trick again.

“I find it particularly hard to stay away when I got another coming on the list.”

Angela gave a side glance at the reaper, “So it’s inevitable then. Someone is going to die.”

“You know as well as I that choices do affect the end result.”

Angela gave a slight nod of acknowledgement. She could see Remington there. She was going to have to make a turn soon. “In the end we all wind up on the same boat.” She glanced at Tessa and gave a slight smile, “However it’s not that boat that makes it all the worthwhile. It’s how we travel that road to get to that boat.”

Tessa became thoughtful at that. She watched as Angela glanced in the rearview mirror and tracked her pursuer. Tessa looked ahead and saw the police vehicle parked. She watched as Angela narrowed her eyes and at the last second jerked the wheel and braked hard. The vehicle spun into a turn and then straightened out and in a peal of rubber the car shot forward.

Angela shot the car forward and watched as Nexxus nearly spun out of control but he stayed on the road and continued to pursue her. He sped up and was able to hit her from behind. Angela couldn’t help but say, “Damn, this guy just doesn’t like to quit does he?”

“Reminds me of you,” Tessa replied in a fit of humor. “But you are nicer about it.”

“Oh thank you,” Angela replied in sarcasm as another bang on the rear of the car happened.  She floored it trying to get the car to go faster. She was heading back towards the direction she had just come from when she remembered the empty field. She had an idea and it was a high risk at the speeds they were going. She was sure she was going to catch it from the boys later.

Tessa watched as Angela rapidly thought her next move. She didn’t have the heart to tell her that she was there because someone’s number was up but it wasn’t hers.  She sat in the side passenger seat and remained silent. She would just go along for the ride.

Angela ignored Tessa. The reaper was there for souls and she didn’t care if it was hers or Nexxus’. Either way the reaper was going to do her job. She watched as the Streak came up alongside Nexxus and started going about it. They were ramming each other but it looked like Nexxus was going to ignore the Streak since he started accelerating and banging her tail.

Off in the distance, she could hear the sound of a siren going off. Great, Remington was going to follow. Well she could work with that, just as long as he didn’t get too close. She glanced around her as Nexxus started pulling up beside her. She spotted the Streak pulling up and bumping Nexxus from behind to try and ram him there.

Angela gave a slight shake of her head. She didn’t want to do this but if it disabled both their cars, then they would be on even footing. She glanced at Tessa who was looking at her expectantly. “You know what I intend to do don’t you?”

Tessa replied, “I know you made a choice. I hope it works out.”

Angela gave a wry smile, “That’s as best of a good luck I’m ever going to get from you.”

“You know that I am not in the business of dealing luck,” Tessa replied.

“I know but coming from you Tessa, it means a lot.”

Tessa gave a slight smile. Absolution understood a reaper’s role better than most others who have seen them. Yet she took it further than she should have as a reaper. She got close to Absolution. The thing was, who could help it? She was there to reap though. She couldn’t stay anymore with Absolution. She had her duty. She couldn’t resist, “Good luck.”

Angela knew she was gone. She couldn’t think about it though. Right now she was watching Nexxus and the Streak. It seemed that Nexxus was not going to waste his time on shooting the Streak. Still the Streak was being a good distraction. Angela prayed the kid was going to forgive her with what she was about to do. She glanced at her mirrors and watched as Nexxus was forced back and the Streak was hitting him on the side. His car was a complete wreck now.

Angela checked to make sure the seat belt was secure. As soon as Nexxus gunned the engine, Angela reacted. She turned the wheel and braked hard, pulling right into the front of the oncoming car. Nexxus’ car rammed hard into the side of the Shelby and it was followed by the Streak hitting Nexxus which further rammed into the Shelby.

Angela could hear glass shattering and the crunch of metal. There was also the squeal of tires as brakes were being applied. Angela felt her head hit the door frame as the Shelby was pushed by the impact and held onto the wheel. The hit was hard and she saw stars and she could feel the warm liquid feeling of blood.

There was more crunch of metal as the momentum of the cars carried them forward. Angela could feel the Shelby spin away and she automatically relaxed her body. It was a trick she had learned from one of the masters that she trained under and she observed it when she read about drunken driving accidents. She had learned the hard way that tensing up led to serious injuries.

She felt the Shelby spin a little and skid to a stop. As if to add insult to injury, her head banged on the door frame again. She stifled the urge to curse as she looked over the dash. There was a lot of broken glass and the Shelby was badly dented in several places. Well that was what she could see through the windshield.

Slowly she undid the seat belt and opened the door. It took some work to get it undone. In the end she had to use her feet to get the door open. Slowly she got out but because of the head injury, she fell out like a drunk would. There were cuts on her arms from the glass and looking at her left, she could see the knuckles were swollen. There were probably some broken bones. That didn’t matter as she breathed heavily and slowly got to her feet.

Looking around she saw what remained of Nexxus’ car. It was totaled completely and she could see smoke coming out from the engine. She could make out a body hunched over the wheel. Sighing she went over to go help him out and make sure he was alive. She started walking aware that all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and sleep for a week.

She managed to pry the door of the driver side off using her strength. She undid the seat beat and pushed Nexxus back to check him out. She hoped that he was still alive. Chasers were a hardy breed but they were still human and could be killed. It just took a little more effort to kill one. She felt for a pulse and was satisfied in finding one and proceeded to try and dislodge the body.

It was a surprise when Nexxus opened his eyes and gave a hard punch to her torso and sent her flying backwards. She landed hard on the pavement and felt the back of her head hit the pavement. She could hear her name being called. Grimacing from the impact, she pushed herself onto her elbows and looked in the source of the voice. She said, “Stay back.” She then turned her focus towards Nexxus and got to her feet.

****

Dean saw the Shelby make a turn to come back the direction that it came in. He wondered what the hell Angela was thinking in coming that close to the cop car. Now she had the cop trailing behind. He glanced down at his brother. He hadn’t wanted to do it but Sam had been insistent so he put Sam in the choke hold. It was the same one that Sam had put on him when he was under that demon’s influence.

Sam was going to be pissed at him for that but Dean figured that they could punch and wrestle later. Save it as a warm up for Sam’s fight... whenever that was supposed to be. Right now he watched the cars coming back towards their direction. He watched as the Streak appeared and tried to keep that Nexxus guy busy.

“What is she doing?”

Dean looked at the kid who finally found his voice after he watched him take out Sam. The kid probably wondered how his freakishly huge brother could be taken out by him. _First time for everything kid._ He replied, “I don’t know but stay down.”

What about your brother?”

“He’ll be fine.”

“Damn straight you jerk.”

Dean looked to see Sam shaking off the effects of the choke hold. He must’ve not done it properly or Sam was proving tougher with it than he thought. “Whatever, bitch.”

Sam glared at Dean as he slowly got to his feet. He heard the squeal of tires and looked down the highway. He could see the Shelby coming down and Nexxus’ car right behind. Following him was the Streak trying to divert the attention of the car pursuing the Shelby. Something must’ve worked because Nexxus pulled back to try and get rid of the Streak.

“Must’ve run out of salt rounds,” Dean muttered.

Sam wasn’t listening but watching the Shelby. It looked like it was on its last legs. When the other car accelerated, he watched as the Shelby made a sharp turn and braked. It was like seeing the Impala getting T-boned all over again.

He heard the crunch of metal and saw pieces of the car Nexxus was driving fly away. The Streak had been going at the same speed attempting to hit the car which it did just as the car hit the Shelby. He watched as the Shelby spun from the impact and skid to a stop. The other car did as well and they skidded to a halt. He was aware that he was breathing heavily. Glancing at Dean he could see that his brother was thinking the same thing.

Even though Dean had been out of it when the Impala had gotten hit, it was imprinted in his mind. Dean watched as smoke lifted lazily from the road and Nexxus’ car. _Good old American muscle._ He then saw the door of the Shelby open and out came Angela. He felt a wave of relief even though she stumbled out of the car. He looked at his brother and said, “It’s all right Sam.”

As soon as he turned his gaze back to watch, Dean saw Angela fly back and land on the pavement hard from Nexxus’ car. He couldn’t stop his brother who started running towards her and calling her name. Dean saw the guy get out of his car. His eyes were glowing and he looked like he was out for blood. He chased after Sam to stop him.

They were both stopped effectively when she said, “Stay back.”

****

Angela was on her feet and glaring at Nexxus. His eyes were glowing in the manner of Chasers. She stood up in a strong standing stance and looked him in the eye. “It’s over. You are going down for murder and attempted murder.”

Nexxus looked at her with anger and hate. He had been after the kid but instead he got her. They must’ve switched when that stupid ghost car was ramming him. He took care of them with the shotgun full of salt rounds. Yeah he read up on ghosts since he noticed the appearance of the car after that night fifteen years ago. He replied, “You’ll never take me.”

“I never said I was going to take you anywhere. The police will handle that.”

Nexxus gave a laugh. He had walked until he was close enough to reach out with a punch. He said, “The police can’t do bupkiss. Not with someone like me.” He then struck out with a punch.

Angela was ready for it and stepped back to block the punch. The punch was followed by another which she blocked. She stepped back and defended herself until she grabbed Nexxus by the arm and flung him to the ground. She stood looking at the guy on the ground. She heard the lights come on from Remington’s car. “Stop now. I know what you are.”

Nexxus looked up at the bitch looking down at him. What did she know? He had been cursed with this since he was fifteen. This bitch brought back what he thought was buried. He was on his feet. “You don’t know anything.”

As soon as Angela saw him move, she let him see what she had not shown previously. She let her own power show. She jumped out of the way when he flew at her. She turned around and waited until he decided to tackle her. She took the tackle full on and let him drive with full force. The blow stung on her back and she could have been winded.

Angela caught a glimpse of Remington. She wrestled with Nexxus and said, “Give up. Pay for your crime.”

“Forget it bitch. I may have killed that kid fifteen years ago in the race with a car but I’ll kill you with my bare hands. For ruining my life.”

Angela wrestled as the guy’s hands tried to reach for her neck. She gritted her teeth and she let her palm get through and struck him right in the face. It stunned him and allowed her to get in another strike to get him to back off. She kept at it until he collapsed and was panting. She stood over him and looked down at him. She could kill him and it would be the end of things.

Off in the distance, she saw Tessa. She was watching her as if she were waiting for her to make the killing blow. Angela looked down at the downed douche and backed down. “He’s yours Remington.”

Detective Remington approached with a pair of cuffs. He looked at Angela and then at the guy on the ground. He would never get used to this but the least he could do was make things easier. “Thanks Angie. I called that number you gave.” He slapped the cuffs on the guy and hauled him to his feet. “I think it would be better if you know who deals with him.”

“Your collar Remington. It could cost you your job.”

“Nah. No paperwork, no nothing. So you and your friends are in the clear. It’s the least I could do for you guys. Maybe the next set of hunters will be less into the illegal stuff?” Remington gave a chuckle as he put the guy into the car.

Angela touched a finger to her forehead to touch the cuts there. Her finger came away bloody but that was hardly an indicator to how bad it was. She gave a slight chuckle herself. “With hunters, that is a toss-up.”

“Right… salt and burns and the like. Well I’ll make sure the feds stay off your back on this.”

“Thanks. Now I better finish what I intended to do and take my licks.”

“A hospital might help with that.”

“No way.”

The rest of time was spent waiting for the clean-up crew to come out and clear up the mess. Members of the order came to take Nexxus away where they would deal with him. It was better that the less exposure of him to the normal humans, the better.

****

Angela stood facing the ghost of Matt. He had appeared as soon as members of the order had taken Nexxus away telling him that he was going to face trial for his crimes. She looked at the ghost and said, “It looks like justice has been served Matt.”

Matt looked at the remnants of the Shelby. It looked like it could be salvaged. It would take a lot of time and money to fix her up but she had proven herself in a time when her speed was not being used to show off her horsepower. He then looked at Angela and replied, “It seems so.”

“Then you know what you have to do now.”

“But I am afraid.”

At that moment Tessa made her appearance. She stood nearer to Matt and said, “You don’t have to be afraid. Everything will be all right.” She gave a slight smile to appear reassuring after glancing at Angela.

Angela gave a slight smile. She had been joined by the kid who said, “Matt. It’s okay. It will be okay.”

Matt looked over at his little brother. It was the sight that he had wanted to see for a long time. That little goofy smile he got when he was happy even if he was hurting. He had been watching over his brother, trying to protect him and get his revenge. Now that it was done, what was he supposed to do?

“It is time to rest,” Tessa said.

Angela didn’t react to Tessa since she was aware that the boys were nearby. They had come closer after Remington took the crazy Chaser away. She would find out about him later. Right now she needed to take care of this ghost problem. Her left hand was aching and out of habit as a healer, she systematically began feeling the bones of her hand since she was sure she had a break in there somewhere. She added, “You have what you want Matt. You should go. Nothing will bother A.J. ever again.”

Matt looked at Angela. The woman protected his brother for him. Well she saved him from getting pummeled by Nexxus. She helped a complete stranger and at risk to her own life. He had forgotten that there were people like that. “I have you to thank for that.”

“It is what me and my friends do.” Angela continued to feel along her hand. She felt the hairline fracture in one bone and the break in the other. She would need to set it and soon or it would heal crooked.

“You did what the job of what older siblings are supposed to do… what I was supposed to do.”

“You did do your job Matt,” A.J. replied. “Thos other times, I know you were looking out for me. Now you need to go. It’ll be okay. Mom and Dad will be okay.”

Matt gave a slight twist of his head. “They left you alone.”

“They miss you too.”

Tessa finally said, “By lingering here, your family hasn’t been able to move on. Why not give them that measure of peace? Let them know that everything is all right?”

Matt looked at his brother again. He had noticed that A.J. had not been okay with everything and he tried to be. He was proud that he won a few races on the track outside of town. In fact he was a better driver than he was. He had taken care of the Shelby too after all these years even though now it was not the beauty he had it anymore but that didn’t matter. He looked at the woman and the reaper that had tried convincing him over the years to come. Things would be alright. Even though he was afraid, he knew that it would be all right. He smiled at A.J. and replied, “I’ll miss you lil’ bro. A.J. OK.”

A.J. gave a chuckle, “Back at ya Fat Matt.”

Matt gave a nod at Tessa. Angela watched as the reaper came and did her job. As soon as she was finished, the reaper was gone. Off to where, God only knew or probably the better phrase was only Death knew. She turned to see the kid smiling where his brother was. Another job done and she had a few more on the list.

Sam and Dean were looking at her. She knew she was a mess and if she wasn’t careful, she was going to get pummeled but them and killed with kindness. She gave a wry grin and said, “Another thing off the to-do list.”

Dean gave a slight shake of his head while Sam noticed what she was doing with her hand. He asked, “You okay? Your hand?”

“Hairline fracture in one carpal and another broken. Got to set it,” Angela replied as she felt the broken bone. She could feel where the ends where.

“I think I’ll wait in the car,” A.J. replied as he took off towards the cars waiting.

Angela gave a slight chuckle and prepared to set the bone. “You’re gonna do that here? Right now?” She heard Dean ask the question.

“Yep,” Angela replied. As she did so, she popped the bone together gritting her teeth. It hurt bloody hell but it was better than having it heal the wrong way and suffering for it later on a hunt. “There.”

“You’re crazy.”

“Tell me about it.”


	16. Chapter 16

_So you managed to talk the Streak to going over to the other side? I’ll be damned._

“It’s not impossible Bobby,” Angela replied to the grizzled hunter over the phone.

“Not if you bring his killer to justice,” Dean interjected making sure that she wasn’t covering anything up. “By wrecking a beautiful Shelby and then kicking his ass afterwards.”

“It’s not wrecked, Dean,” Angela replied, not caring that Bobby was listening to this. He would chew her out later and it would continue in the same circle that they always got into when she did something that was idiotic on her end. “It can be rebuilt and it’s already being taken care of.”

_Excuse me did you say wreck? What did you do Angie?_

Sam knew what was coming as well as Dean and Angela. He looked as she rubbed her hand that had been placed in a wrist splint, a concession to not going to the local hospital. He could tell that she hated the thing. At least Dean had proven apt at cleaning the cuts that had already started healing on her face and arms. If Bobby was here, he wouldn’t go after her as bad. He replied, “We were in the process of trying to get the ghost to cross over when the guy who killed him showed up. He must’ve followed us and he decided the ghost’s brother would be target practice.”

_And?_

Sam sighed and looked at Angela as if she could take care of it. Angela returned his look with a slight shrug of her shoulders. She answered, “Let’s just say we had a ghost battle of sorts and I got in a car wreck.”

The silence was near deafening. Angela glanced at the boys and in particular at Dean for bringing this up. His look was firm and clearly said that she wasn’t to keep this a complete secret. She had been in a car wreck and was lucky that she hadn’t had a concussion from the head wounds. She had been lucky that she had only gotten cuts and a broken hand and that wasn’t counting a couple of bruises that made themselves known about forty minutes ago. She had refused the hospital even though her setting the break had been painful and a dose of morphine would have been welcome.

_Idjit. What were you thinking? And what were you two boys thinking letting her do something like that?”_

“They didn’t let me do anything Bobby. It was a split second decision that I made. It was stupid yes but better than having the kid get into trouble,” Angela interjected while the boys stammered their answers. “I called the shots and they followed. When we get back you can chew me out as much as you want old man.”

_You bet your ass Angie. And don’t you try the princess act Sam does._

“That would be the puppy dog eyes,” Angela corrected.

_Balls! Just get your ass back here._

Angela gave a wry smile as the grizzled hunter hung up. He had called to see how their ‘fairytale’ had been going. He had been surprised that it turned out to be something more than what he had thought. He asked how it went especially after they told him that salt and burning remains was not an option. She looked up at the boys, “He’ll get over it.”

“Right after he chews your ass off,” Dean replied. “Did you have to irritate him Angie?”

“I told the truth Dean since you seemed adamant about me doing so.”

“I meant so that when we went back he wouldn’t be getting your face about it.”

“Oh you meant that?” Angela pretended to be a dumb blonde, which worked with most people but all it did was to make Sam start chuckling since he could see that Bobby chewing her out was no big deal. He knew the grizzled hunter had a soft spot for her and his reaction was… well like that of a parent. He had to admit that she took the whole thing in a stride even though he could tell that she was in pain from the broken bones in her hand. She was continuing, “I’m sorry. I’m just used to being thrown under the bus or rather throwing myself under the bus.” She gave a coy smile.

Sam watched his brother go through a myriad of expressions. Finally he settled on one that was the same expression he used when trying to assert his big brother status. Dean replied, “Angie don’t be stupid. I think the pain meds went to your head. You should turn in.”

“You don’t boss me.”

“I win,” Dean retorted not thinking how the following words sounded ridiculous to everyone there. “Big brother rights.”

Angela raised a brow while she could see that Sam was trying hard not to laugh. She knew she had freaked them both out for one night. She could be nice about it. She replied, “Okay.” She went to the door of the boy’s motel room and opened it. She paused and turned to reply, “Oh by the way, not on pain meds. Makes me stay awake.”

After she left, Sam lost it. “Dude do you seriously realize how ridiculous you sounded using the big brother card on her?”

Dean did realize it after thinking about it. He wasn’t going to admit it to Sam though. He would just play if off. “Someone had to step up and boss her around for once.”

“Right like you could boss her around.”

“Like you could do any better bitch.”

“Jerk.”

****

It was late and after the night’s excitement she probably should have gone to bed but she was still wound up from the excitement. Remington gave her the scoop on Nexxus and she told him to keep the streets safe. He responded in his usual fashion. He hadn’t changed much from the five year old she met in Ohio.

To find him here in Indiana had been a surprise. It had also proven a blessing. If Remington hadn’t been around, they would have had more trouble on their butts and that would have led to the feds being on their tails. In a way she helped herself and the boys by the people she met long ago and they carried on as helpers for the hunters and in some twisted way she ruined their lives but then again their lives were ruined the moment the supernatural knocked on the door and invited itself to stay. That was how it was on the job. Not to mention that hunters are adept at screwing up with other hunters’ lives if chance or fate put it there.

Angela sat cross legged on her baby. It was a nice change to the Impala but it wouldn’t last. She was going to have to put the Camaro on lock down at Bobby’s since it was impractical to have more than one car on the road. At least it was running though. She looked up at the sky and studied the stars. She could make out the usual constellations that they taught in grade school and event the ones that she made up with stories. Well not all of them were made up but still…

“I thought I said something about turning in.”

Angela gave a slight grin. Not looking at the person who spoke to her she continued to gaze at the sky and replied, “And I may have said somewhere before that I’m the bossy one.”

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle. After he and Sam did their verbal spat, they wound down for the night so they could take off in the morning. He waited until Sam was out before going to find Angela. He knew just like Sam that her idea of winding down was to sit and star gaze. He first looked for her on the Impala but then he spotted her on the Camaro and grinned. She was just giving the car a fair shake since she had been sitting on the Impala. He leaned against the car and replied, “You are the bossy one but occasionally you need to be bossed around yourself.”

“Aw… I didn’t know you cared,” Angela replied teasing.

“I don’t since I think you are reckless, you like to annoy me with your verbal wit, you give Samantha and Bobby heart attacks so no I don’t care,” Dean replied in the same teasing manner. He sobered it though and sighed, “Sorry I put you in the spot with Bobby but I know you like to hide your own injuries to the point where we have to snoop.”

“I’m sorry too Dean. I just think often that my little hurts are not important. Not when my two favorite hunters get hurt or sick or just plain bored.”

“Didn’t know you liked us that much. Must be my charm and looks right?”

“In your dreams Dean Winchester,” Angela replied giving Dean a pinch on the cheek with her good hand. She laughed at the scowl it produced but it was gone quickly when he started laughing with her.

The laughter lasted a few minutes before Angela asked, “So you come to join me?”

“Actually I wanted to ask you something Angie,” Dean replied giving his feet a slight shuffle. “I got a call from Haley the other day.”

“I was there. So she asked you if you were in town?”

Dean gave a weak grin at that. He replied, “Not exactly.” He paused a moment trying to figure out what to say next. He looked to see that Angela had stopped looking up at the sky and had given her full attention to him even though she looked ridiculous in the oversized hoodie she was wearing. Come to think of it, that hoodie was about the size of the ones that Sam wore. So his little brother was giving away his jackets now?

As much as he wanted to start ribbing her on that, Dean decided against it knowing that she wouldn’t get it. Sam would say that he was making a mountain out of a molehill. So he let it drop for now. Instead he thought about his words and then deciding to hell with it and go about it the Dean Winchester way, he said, “Angie, I know that you want to help me with this deal thing and I let you because I know you know things that would work but I have to ask, does one of your methods have to do with a crossroads demon?”

Angela listened to the question. So that was what their discussion was about. Well probably not all of it but it was the part that weighed heavily on Dean’s mind. She knew she had to let him in on what was going on. She wouldn’t sugar coat it; he wouldn’t appreciate it if she did that. She replied, “Yes, one method was to go after the demon.”

“You mean the bitch that I made the deal with?”

“No,” Angela replied with a rather flat expression. Her instinctively reached her left to feel for the scar on her palm but was hindered by the wrist splint. She hated that thing but she agreed to it after grossing the boys out with her setting her own bone. She explained, “I explored that option a while back. The idea was to go to the demon and make a counter offer to get the deal off. The thing is such things require a higher price to pay than a soul, especially valuable ones.”

“You mean something like your soul plus something else?”

Angela thought about it for a moment in how to word it. She replied, “Yes and no. I came up with possibly scenarios and the most likely would be having not only my soul but my service as hell’s bitch. Having the one who wields Absolution is mighty tempting.”

“You would do it though,” Dean pointed out.

“I would but I couldn’t hurt you, Sam, Bobby or Ellen by doing that. I value life quite a bit.”

“I would think so since you’ve been in the same position Sam was in… you know.” Dean looked at the ground for a moment before adding, “Thanks for thinking about us. And just so you know the fuss over your hand is our way of thinking about you too. You know that right?”

Angela gave a slight hum and a smile. “What can I say? I like you guys and I appreciate the gesture. Few people would bother.” She gave a sigh and smiled a little before continuing, “Well since you are here asking I might as well tell you that I scrapped that option because of the price. I figured though that I would go straight to the top, the demon higher up on the pay scale. They call him the king of the crossroads.”

 _So that was what Haley meant_ , Dean thought to himself. He had to know though. Haley did say that they were rumors. “What do you intend to do?”

“Track him down and have a talk with him. Killing is easy Dean. It’s the more diplomatic solutions that require work,” Angela replied looking at Dean. “Is that what Haley was talking to you about?”

“So you know that he knows you are looking for him… er it.”

“I suspected. It’s very hard to keep secret the fact that you are hunting for the king of the crossroads when you have to go through the small fry,” Angela admitted. “But it is proving to be like hunting for our old friend who is now dead. He is elusive.”

“Haley said that he wants you to chase after him. She asked me to not let you do that but as you’ve just proven, I really can’t make you do anything.”

Angela watched the expression unfold on Dean’s face. Actually he and Sam had made her do a few things. They made her actually stop and think about the consequences of her actions before she took them. Granted it was still a work in progress given the physical state of her hands and her face. She put a hand on Dean’s shoulder, “I know she’s worried and beneath that no chick flick moment attitude you’re worried too and I have Sam pissed at me with a devil may care attitude and avoiding the subject. If you want the honest truth, the both of you made me do something I never considered before and that was the consequences of my actions so you can’t completely say you didn’t make me do anything.”

“Well that’s a start,” Dean replied. “Still that sounds risky especially if you know he wants you to do it.”

“Yellow Eyes was the same way,” Angela countered. “However I am pursuing the one option that while not a sure fire way of breaking the deal without serious consequences it is one of the lesser evils.” When Dean looked at her with a look of suspicion she explained, “I am going to make a formal request to the higher beings. It’s no guarantee but it does provide a means to counter your deal and make it so that Sam won’t suffer for it.” She removed her hand from Dean’s shoulder and put her hands in her lap as if to debate the choices inwardly.

Dean studied Angela for a moment and replied, “So that’s what has you in a twist.” It was not the most eloquent for the situation but it was his way. He continued, “Angie, I’m not going to tell you to stop with the crossroad demon thing you are planning but at least promise you’ll say something if you are in trouble. As to the other thing, I’m not even sure I should say anything since that is uncharted territory for me.”

Angela smiled at the sensation Dean’s concern was bringing. It was similar to the feeling that Ellen and Bobby’s concern brought. She replied, “Dean, you know that promises mean something different to me than they do to most humans. I do promise that if I am ever in serious trouble, I will let you and Sam know about it.”

Dean gave a smile. “Thanks Angie. We wouldn’t have gotten this far without you.”

“Laying the compliments on rather thick I see,” Angela replied as she reached over on the side that Dean couldn’t see. “I think this calls for something special.” She returned pulling out two pieces of pie in those plastic slice containers. Both were coconut cream but with a different type of topping. She handed one to Dean and put the other on her lap.

“Pie!” Dean couldn’t help but sound like a little kid saying it.

Angela laughed in response. She didn’t protest when Dean helped her pop hers open and put the slice in her good hand. They sat in each other’s company and munched on their pie slices. She laughed when Dean commented on the topping and she explained it to him. It led to a discussion about dressing busty beauties properly.

****

“Well thanks for everything.”

Angela smiled at the kid A.J. as he stood there with Julie. They had come early to wish them farewell and thanks for all the help she and the boys gave. She replied, “At least things were made right. I hope things work out for you.”

“Well I don’t have a car for a while but I still got a ride to school and I’m not racing for a while,” A.J. replied. He gave a slight nod towards Julie and a slight smile.

“Well taking a break is good. Something I’m doing for some time,” Angela replied holding up her splinted wrist. “My two nags will make sure of that. Other than that I am glad you are okay. Thanks for dropping by.” Then as an afterthought, Angela pulled something out of her pocket. She handed the scrap of paper to A.J. “That is a number for you to call. Just follow what they say and everything regarding the Shelby will be fine.”

A.J. took the slip of paper with a slight frown. He looked at Angela who gave a slight nod. He got the feeling that she made it possible for the Shelby to be fixed. Realizing that, he tried to hand it back, “I can’t accept. It’s…”

“It’s okay. I want to do it. A good girl like the Shelby needs to be taken care of. Think of it as me paying for the damage since I did wreck it,” Angela replied. She gave a slight smile. “It’s okay trust me. Just don’t say anything about it okay?”

A.J. looked at the scrap of paper and then at Angela. Julie gave him a slight nudge to indicate he was to take it. “Um okay. Thank you.”

The rest of the conversation was an awkward goodbye and thanks. Angela gave a slight smile as they drove away in Julie’s car. Pride was a good thing but there were a few people who realized that she wanted to do it because she wanted to. At least she made it like she was paying for something she caused. She really didn’t mind doing things like that but she understood how it could be read which was why she went to great lengths for it to remain anonymous.

“I’m guessing you were being generous.”

“I owed it to the kid since I pretty much wrecked his car,” Angela replied as she cradled her left trying to get over the discomfort of the splint. “He really came by to say thanks but I think I scared him off.”

Sam gave a slight shake of his head as a slight smile crept on his face. It was like her to make light of the good things she did for people. He had yet to understand completely why that was but he did know that she had a generous nature. Since he figured out that she had a thing about letting people know she had money, he decided not to mention it. Instead he replied, “Well maybe it was the fact that you set your hand in front of him. That was a little creepy by the way but then again you’ve popped in dislocated joints without a problem.”

Angela let out a chuckle. She rubbed the splint hating the contraption. She gave a slight pout, “Do I have to wear this thing? It’s killing me.”

Sam looked at the pout that formed. She was a person that didn’t like her movement restricted. He was tempted to give in to the pout just to end her misery but… “Yes you do unless you want to make a stop at the hospital for a cast.”

Angela kept the pout up and gave a mock punch with her good hand, “You’re no fun Sam.”

“Hey you agreed to it.”

“Don’t remind me,” Angela replied laughing. She knew that Sam wouldn’t cave. She might have better luck than Dean but she was willing to bet they were going to tag team on the resolve with this one. She had to try. “I had to try.”

“I guess that the training session with be put on hold.”

“Nope. We have until August.” Angela looked off in the distance, at nothing in particular. “Always have a deadline.” She sighed and looked back at Sam, “Don’t worry. There are means of teaching even with a broken hand.”

Sam replied, “I’m not sure if that is a good thing considering it’s you.”

Angela chuckled slightly. Sam had been quick at figuring out that she was creative when it came to certain things. She was certain that he figured out that she didn’t necessarily have to use her hands to teach them something. Besides what she had in mind they both could do while the bones healed. A week minimum. Then she could wear a hand support if necessary. “Just you wait when we get back to Bobby’s or the next case.”

Sam laughed a little. He could understand why Dean would get frustrated when she dangled the string in front of him like she would a cat. He gave a sigh and asked, “So the kid will be fine now?”

At that moment Dean came out with the last of the duffles and shoved them into the trunk of the Impala. “Hey you two ready to hit the road or do we need to stop for breakfast?” He grinned mostly at Angela since she had a bigger appetite than he did.

“You’re asking for it with the pie,” Angela shouted back making Sam laugh a little. Just like dangling a string in front of a cat.

“You are cruel Angie,” Dean retorted in good humor.

“Be prepared. I’m not that nice when it comes to training.”

Dean grinned and pointed a finger at Angela. She grinned and wagged her finger back. She could expect a prank in the near future. She said to no one in particular, “Your brother will never learn.”

“He has his moments. He just likes it that he has an equal.”

Angela looked at Sam with a slight smile. She knew that Dean liked trading jabs as much as she did. It was that obvious. “And it’s so much fun.”

Sam just smiled. He sighed a little and then asked, “So everything’s good here?”

“Well yes for the kid. Not so much for Nexxus. He never had any clue that he was a Chaser. Raised in a strict religious background and when the change occurred…” Angela gave a slight shrug. “Looking at it, I feel rather sorry for him. I guess I was lucky Mother thought the clergy were a bunch of sanctimonious fools but no one criticized the Church in those days. At least not openly.”

“And Remington?”

“We’re in the clear. Everything was cleared by a cleaning crew. Probably the same crew I called in Tennessee a few months ago. So we won’t be seeing feds on our asses but we still need to be careful.” Angela fished in her pockets. “Remington is a detective. He helps out hunters.”

“You seem to have friends everywhere.”

“Not everywhere. Just with people who think they have to repay me.” Angela pulled the keys of the Camaro out of her pocket. She held them out to Sam. “You drive.” When Sam didn’t move to take them, she added, “Unlike Dean, I trust that you will drive her without any problems.”

Sam accepted the keys and walked over to the driver side of the Camaro. He gave a scowl towards Dean who was grinning at him and got in. Angela was already settled in the passenger seat and lounging in the seat with her sunglasses on. He couldn’t help but smile as he started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot to the motel and headed towards Bobby’s place followed by the Impala. He had no idea what was coming next but this case put into perspective in his consideration of his relationship with Dean and his goal of breaking the deal. Glancing over at Angela, who had fallen asleep listening to the station that he had selected, he came to a few conclusions.

Sam was sure that she was on the case with Dean’s deal. She didn’t leave them floundering if she didn’t think they could get out of a situation by themselves. He was also certain that Dean knew something and wasn’t going to tell. It was a pain not knowing but whatever it was, it was probably along the lines of protecting him. That was characteristic of both of them. Whatever it was he would get to the bottom of it and that was if he survived Angela’s training program. He gave a slight grin as he gunned the engine on the Camaro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap for Ghost Battle. Thanks for reading. Please a kudos or a review and stay tuned for the next episode: Chase the Blade.


End file.
